


Ashes

by Bored_Weaver



Series: Prelude of a Fairy Tale [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Cinderella Elements, Drama, Grief/Mourning, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Tragedy, Young Cinder Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Weaver/pseuds/Bored_Weaver
Summary: There is a Maiden, one of a blistering fire that starves for the power magic holds. A relentless destroyer that's willing to decimate herself just to become a little stronger. Without care for the people she hurts and the cities that crumble, Cinder will never give up her quest for the other Maidens. Even if she has to lose every bit of humanity she has left.But where did she come from?What in her past caused Cinder to become this power-hungry beast? What made her willing to give herself up for power? And what could have been done to stop all of this from happening?
Series: Prelude of a Fairy Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929967
Comments: 53
Kudos: 16





	1. Why?

When I heard the wind howling against my window, I had you to hold me. When I had nightmares about demons and monsters, I had you to sing me back to sleep. When I fell, I had you to help me stand. When I cried, I had you to dry my tears. I could depend on you. I could run to you when I was scared. I could always count on your warmth. I loved you.

And then you left me.

When the wind rattled the glass, he tried his best but it wasn't the same. When I woke up sweating from tormented dreams, his voice couldn't lull my fears to rest like yours. When I scraped my knee, he couldn't comfort me like you. When tears slide down my cheeks, he didn't know how to make me smile. The path to him was shaky; he was clumsy when you were stable. I couldn't count on him like you.

So why? Why did you have to leave? I knew you wanted to stay, so why didn't you? When you told me that you would be back soon, was that just a lie? When I opened the door, I found a man in a suit offering apologies. Just like that, you were gone.

Did you expect this? Did it ever cross your mind that you might not return? That the last words you would ever say to me would be hollow? That nothing would be the same?

So why? Why did you have to leave?

With you gone, father fell short. It became too much: the cleaning, the responsibilities, the scramble for money, and me. No matter how much I tried to help, it was never enough. I couldn't help him like he needed to be helped. Every day, father grew further and further away until eventually, I could hardly seem to see him.

It was just me.

I fed myself. I cleaned the house. I tended to the gardens. I washed my clothes. I attended school. I went to the market. I cleaned up father's messy study. I started the fires on cold nights. I survived.

I left school. I lost my friends. I devoted all my time to running the house. I went to sleep every night shaking from exhaustion. I got cut and bruised more times than I can count. I was tired.

I looked out for myself.

In this mansion, days could pass without me seeing his face. Sometimes, I wouldn't even notice that he had been gone for several days. With you gone, our family had splintered beyond repair. We were left as nothing more than passing ships occasionally crossing paths. No one could replace you and fill the void left behind.

Then she arrived.

A woman with tight, graying hair dyed black. A dress finer than necessary for a casual day billowed around her. One day, she simply emerged out of the car with a pompous air about her. With heads held high, two girls scuttled behind her like obedient roaches. Upon their arrival, I began to miss my days of seclusion with their's of endless weariness and shame. For on that day, I discovered father had taken her hand, the ring glittering on her finger as if to scorn me with its brilliance.

Into his ear, she cooed sweet words to draw father into her spell. To strangers, she welcomed them with adoring affection. To the wealthy and powerful, she spun flattery and praise like cloth for them to wear. She bore masks with such fluency that I could not comprehend how she kept her mind about her. When she revealed her true face, however, I saw the monster underneath.

I heard the roars of her commands and threats as she berated me. I felt the sting of her claws and crack of her whip. I saw the hideous face she kept hidden from the rest of the world. And close behind, with sneers and mockery, crept her tainted spawn.

Reflections of their mother, they hid their ugliness from the world with artificial innocence and plastered demeanors of children. When the rest of them turned their backs, the demons licked their lips and approached with appetites for pain. I know what's it's like to fly because they threw me down the stairs. I wear brown after they reduced my once colorful wardrobe to shreds and apparel for themselves. I sleep on sheets of ashes when they locked me from my room and left me next to the filthy hearth throughout the nights. I remember bones breaking and skin tearing, but meeting only scowls and disgust. I remember the taste of leather crusted with mud from when they stomped on me to wipe their shoes clean.

As soon as they came, even my home began to vanish. The walls of humble blues and greens were smothered by pinks and purples screaming for attention. The gardens that I once planted by your side now lay overrun with stones. The birds that once greeted my morning with blissful chirps now lay in piles of bones and feathers beneath bare trees.

And now, father was different. She had groomed him into the pet that listened to her every beck and call. When she saw me as filth, he saw me as the same. When she was angry with me, his anger mirrored her's. When the two monsters bore their fangs at me, he saw them through lenses crafted from roses. He never raised his fist, but he left me prey to the circling wolves.

I was alone, just like before.

So I ask again: why did you leave? Did you know you would leave me in Purgatory? If you could have seen what my life would be like without you, would that have changed my future? Would you have protected me from my nightmares now that they've forced their way into reality? Would you take me in your arms and hide me from my fears? Why would you leave me to this fate? Was this simply written in the threads of destiny, or is this happening because of your mistakes? Why would you leave me like this? After all those years of protecting me, holding me, caring for me, why would you simply disappear?

Why, mother?


	2. Monsters

_How pitiful a tale of those who have fallen from the grandeur and landed in mud. Their luxuries and joys drowned beneath grime and coated in their own filth. What must they imagine when comparing the present to the past; who could believe that their former life was anything other than a story._

_But what of those that were pushed?_

_What atrocities must they face, knowing that those that have stripped them of their dignity walk unabashed? Do they think of revenge for their humiliation, or do they sat idle and let their captors continue to beat them down? And what of those who have been so broken that they can’t think of what could have been if their past had been unaltered? What dreams must they have, knowing that something joyful could have replaced the grime?_

* * *

“Oh, mother! It’s absolutely gorgeous! And the earrings match perfectly!”

“I love my new shoes, mother! They go great with this outfit I’ve had in mind!”

“Of course, my dears. Anything for you.”

Their chirps and chatter signaled their arrival as soon as they entered the manor, carrying even into the parlor. The rustling off shopping bags clashed with their delighted squeals. As they barged into the room without any signs of acknowledging my existence, I continued shoveling ashes from the fireplace into a rusty bucket, soot clinging to my hair and skin.

As my stepsisters began unloading their haul onto the ornate table, I strained my ears to tune out their squeals. Instead, I focused solely on the scraping as my trowel slide against the stone as I scooped more ashes into the bucket. A few minutes passed as I sunk into the familiar stupor. As I raised another pile, something grazed my ear and barreled into the trowel, sending up a cloud that left my coughing.

“Oh dear, I didn’t see you there!” The older stepsister, Deino, said as she chuckled. “That old thing was so out of style that I figured it should be put out of its misery.

In the fireplace laid a crumpled, balled-up dressed that was now grimy with silt. Even with its filth, I could still tell that it was bright orange with yellow accents.

“I told you it was ugly!” Enyo, the other stepsister, whined. “It didn’t match you at all! It’s dreadful!”

Deino’s skin became blotchy as she forcefully dug through another of her bags. “That doesn’t matter! I still have this beauty!” She withdrew another dress in a dramatic flourish.

It was god awful.

It would have been a simple, pink lace gown which would have been fine; however, detailing of gold and lime-green clashed as if going into battle on the surface of lumps of cotton candy that were the large puffs on the shoulders. Also, the giant red bow on the back wasn’t helping.

“You must be kidding,” Enyo replied with a deadpan tone. “That’s worse than the last one. The bow is big enough to land an airship on. Here, let me show you a good dress.” Enyo drew out a mild dress, by that I mean a plain gown made from forest green fabric with a few stones on the wrists. It wasn’t eye-catching and was rather dull.

Unfortunately, Deino agreed. “Oh, please! There’s nothing to look at! You’ll just blend in with all the other normal people!”

“Better than looking like a carsick jellybean.”

The girls began to bicker, their voices rising but lacked any real malice. Their squabble immediately faded to shapeless noise as I neared the end of my chore. I was gathering the remainder of the ashes into a small pile when a cascade of gray crashed over my head. Ashes swallowed my vision again as I tried to clear my eyes, smearing soot on my face.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Deino demanded, standing over me with the now empty ash bucket in hand. “I told you to take my bags up to my room! I have to get ready to leave, and I don’t want my clothes sitting here that long!” She kicked my side as she turned. “And be quick about it!”

I sat there, loose ashes trickling off my shoulders, my hip hurting from her blow. Something inside me boiled; I just wanted to scream! My knuckles paled as my fists clenched. My breathing started to quicken. I lifted my head and began to rise-

“I wouldn’t do that.”

My blood turned cold, freezing over the heat inside me. I hadn’t noticed that Enyo was still in the parlor. She stood with a bag slung over her shoulder, a smirk of sly amusement present once more. “You wouldn’t want mother catching you attacking dear Deino, would you?”

She walked towards me, slowly, like a predator with limping prey in its sight. Sweat ran down my back as I stumbled back. Enyo chuckled. “What’s wrong? Something scaring you?” She took another step forward. I took three back. “Oh, how cute you look! What could little me do to you?”

Sunlight drifted in from the windows, making her sleek, purple hair shine as if it was laced with chrome. A plain, silver-hued dress hung upon her lithe frame. Pale violet eyes were alight with her enjoyment of her approach. She extended one of her hands as if reaching for something invisible hovering in midair

A pathetic whimper escaped my lips. Her fingers curled agonizingly slow as she savored my response. Tears blurred my vision as my mind shuddered at past encounters.

Please, I don’t want this! I won’t do anything! Please don’t do it!

I would have fallen my knees and pleaded, but my body refused to follow my brain. As my back hit the wall, every muscle in my body tensed. Enyo snickered as she slashed her hand through the air. The moment her hand fell, every shadow in the room began to elongate. Disembodied voices whispered in my ears, promising pain and laughing at secrets I held deep inside my mind. I covered my ears, trying to drown out the voices that shouldn’t exist! It felt so wrong! They can’t be real! So why won’t they shut up!

The shadows flowed out like pools of spilled ink. They coiled and swirled at Enyo’s feet, a deep hiss filling the room. They congealed and rose from the floor, rising almost to the ceiling. For a moment, nothing happened. The hissing began to retreat along with the whispers. The spire of shadows remained solid. I sighed with relie-

The whispers screamed as the hiss grew into a bone-rattling roar! The noise was so terrible that it felt like my skull was breaking into pieces! Appendages sprouted from the spire, thrashing horribly as it began to take shape. The limbs were indistinguishable as legs or arms, but all six of them ended in clawed talons. With a wet tearing sound, the top of the mass peeled away to a razor filled maw, black spittle dripping from its jowls as it growled!

It was so large that it only had to bend over to stare me in the face. My breathing stopped. I met empty sockets that oozed sludge! The monster opened its maw, a cloud of putrid sulfur burning my nostrils. Slowly, just like it’s master, the creature brought up a talon. It touched my cheek with its claw.

I couldn't cry out even as my head screamed, discord among the invisible shrieks around me! I cried in silence as I felt myself tremble, the wall being the only thing holding me up. My clothes stuck to my skin as they were soaked with sweat! All I could do was stare at its empty gaze as it got closer.

A long, slimy tongue rolled from between its teeth. It wiped at the tears on my faces, making me cry harder. Then, the appendage trailed down to my shoulder, licking up my collar bone and neck, before stopping just below my ear. It spoke with a deafeningly quiet voice that was clear through the cacophony.

What a failure. Just a pathetic mongrel. How fun you’ll be to play with, my little toy!

I finally screamed, the shrill note shattering the spell. I fell to my knees as the monster collapsed into wisps of smoke. The voices hushed at once, making the silence seemed overwhelmingly loud.

Enyo stood before me, her smile now barely noticeable. “I always wonder what everyone else sees. From the few times I find out, it surprised me how drastically different each encounter is. It just makes me want to know what you see. What is your fear? I can’t wait to find out.”

She left, the door swinging shut softly behind her. I curled up on the floor, my tears flowing freely as I cried into my knees. The sunlight shone on the floor, making the wood shine like gemstones. Birds chirped and sung outside the window as they flitted between the tree branches. A clock on the wall ticked away without missing a beat. The rocking chair where my mother would sing me to sleep sat in the corner, a thin layer of dust beginning to collect. All around me, calm and peace lazed about as the seconds crawled on.

I shuddered as I cried, my blood pounding in my ears and the screams echoing from their void. As the clock passed its silent judgment, forever impassive of whatever passes in front of its face, I could taste my tears as I lay in a ring of sunlight.

The clock ticked on, that steady rhythm unswayed by my sorry state. My tears dwindled as my fear started to recede. Wiping my face on the hem of my dirty dress, I tried to match my breathing to the clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock. In, out, in, out. I pushed the sight of ugly creatures and piercing shrieks of phantom voices out of my thoughts, stitching together my mask of composure that Enyo had shattered.

Don’t show fear. Don’t show anger. Don’t show joy. Don’t show sadness. Don’t show anything.

I chanted my mantra silently, my tongue rolling over the familiar words from soothing habit. I picked myself up, leaning against the wall for a minute as feeling returned to my shaking legs. I stumbled back over to the fireplace, retrieved my trowel, and began to return the spilled ash to the bucket. I would have to find the vacuum and carpet cleaner to make sure the spot was completely removed. After that, I started back on the waiting fireplace when I stopped once more. There, dirty and crumpled, sat Deino’s rejected dress. The gentle orange and subtle, entailed yellow and red were diminished by the filth coating their surface.

I scanned the room before removing the dress from the fireplace. I finished gathering the ash and took the bucket and dress out the back door. On the way out, I grabbed a plastic bag from a closet. Right next to the door sat the trash cans that I dragged to the end of the driveway every week. I covered the bucket with the bag and tipped the ashes inside, tied the bag closed tight, and dropped it in the trash can. Next, I tried my best to shake/beat whatever I could off of the ugly dress.

I started to walk down a worn path of stepping stones, still shaking the dress. The path leads to a small grove of trees on the edge of the property; some of the only plant life to survive my stepfamily’s cold-hearted renovations. Here sat a miserable little cabin where tools and gardening supplies used to be stored. I opened the rickety door and entered my room.

It was ten feet by ten feet, made completely of woods, and had a bare floor. The only decor was the small hearth built in one corner, pictures of my mom I had tacked up beside a cracked window, a couple of cardboard boxes with my clothes resting in another corner, a pile of blankets and pillows in the third, and stacks of books in the last corner. My school uniform was freshly washed and hanging from a clothesline strung up between the walls, and my backpack was sitting by the creaky door. Welcome, you’ve seen everything I own.

I opened one of the cardboard boxes, this one-half full of garments that needed to be washed. I buried the dress with the rest of these and carried the box back to the house. I entered from the back, walked through the kitchen I had cleaned about two hours ago, walked down an unused servants corridor with windows I need to wash, and down a staircase which finally ended in the laundry room.

This room was larger than the cabin, three washers lining the right wall and three dryers on the left. In the opposite wall is a laundry shoot that connected with my stepsisters’ and stepmother’s rooms. Underneath of that sat a large bin overflowing with clothes. I sighed. I had just done their laundry two days ago.

I set about sorting one type of clothing from the other, the whites from the colors, and targeting the few stains that had appeared on the few articles that have managed to be worn past the front door without being carelessly reprimanded and discarded to the wash. I reached for the detergent from the shelf above the washers, dumped in a separate load into each machine, put the bluish liquid in each, and started the three required cycles. As I did, another knot of clothes slid out of the shoot and into the bin. I left the clothes that still needed to be washed to the side and retraced my steps to the kitchen. I had to start cooking dinner.

Stew is usually a safe option, so I began gathering vegetables, meat, salt, and other ingredients I needed for the meal. I washed the vegetables and began chopping them into more chewable sizes. By the time I had set the beginning of supper on the stovetop to begin boiling, I heard the distant chime of the washers finishing their work. I jogged down to the laundry room, moved the damp loads into dryers, put three more in the washers, started the machines, and hurried back to the kitchen.

Once all the ingredients were in the pot and the water was starting to shimmer, I heard “Oh gods, can’t you make anything besides… whatever kind of stew that is?”

I turned to see Deino marching her way through the kitchen, which was a rarity in its own right. She threw disgusted glares at the cutting board covered in vegetable and beef bits, to the knives I had drying on a towel, to the oversized pot with steam coming out the top, to me. “We have this three times a week! Why don’t you cook anything else?”

I was silent. It was engraved into me a long time ago to not talk back to Deino. She was large, having inherited her father’s brutish build and the strength of her mother. She made slim Enyo seems like a petite doll in comparison.

When I didn’t respond, Deino grunted and shoved me against the counter. “Did you put your own tongue in the pot? Fine, but I won’t eat this slop again!”

She peered over the rim and snorted again when she saw the contents. “Can’t you at least try a different recipe? It’s so bland!”

I had made this stew with my mother on many cold, winter nights. It had left my belly warm as I curled up in my mother’s lap as she recounted fairy tales.

“It makes me want to hurl!”

“Why don’t you cook for yourself?”

Silence, broken only by the now boiling stew. Deino shifted her body towards me slowly, every motion weighted with a threat. “What did you just say?”

Shakes ran up my legs and shivered down my arms. I hadn’t meant to say it, but the words had escaped my mouth without permission. I stammered an apology. “I-I’m s-sorry! I d-didn’t-”

“Say it again,” Deino demanded with the force of a truck. “Say it.”

I forced my dry throat to swallow as the words fought to stay down. “I-I said… ‘W-why don’t you... c-cook for… yourself…’” I fell silent not wanting to aggravate her further.

Deino didn’t lunge at me; instead, she picked up a large, wooden spoon and stirred the stew. “I see,” She said after two long minutes. “In that case…” She whipped the spoon out of the pot and doused me with the stew! My skin burned where the boiling watered had landed, beef and carrots rolling away in a steaming puddle.

I yelped, but a hand clamped over my mouth. Deino pulled me off my feet, spinning me around so I landed on my back. The impact drove the air from my lungs. As I inhaled, her foot stomped on my stomach, my air once more leaving in a choked gasp. Deino loomed over me, shifting her full weight onto the leg on top of me. Pain erupted from my middle as I resisted the bile forced up my throat.

“When will you learn to watch your mouth?” Deino spat. “What do you think gives you the right to speak to me that way? Where do you find the nerve?” In her anger, a smile lit up her face, stretched wide enough to expose every flawless tooth. “What would mother say if she had heard you? My, wouldn’t that be just awful?” Her eyes, an empty blue, unblinkingly met mine.

I felt it set in; a cloud descended upon my mind with the rumble of a storm. “N-no… please…” The cloud engulfed my thoughts in its bulk.

“What was that? ‘Get mother’ you said?” She cackled. “That’s a wonderful idea!”

Through the murk, images swam to life: stepmother’s towering form delivering judgement as Deino and Enyo laughed from her shadow; the bruises that would stand out in contrast on my skin; nights locked in the basement that fueled nightmares of darkness and patient demons; the few hours of freedom that school gifted me being snatched away into the gloom; the chains of labor from chores that I could never loosen. The images whirled in a cycle, each time becoming so vivid in the chaos that they were branded into my mind.

The weight vanished from my gut. Deino walk slowly towards the door connecting to the dining room. “She must be getting ready to eat right now. I’ll go fetch her.”

The cloud exploded into a frenzy so strong that my head began to pound. “Deino, please! Please don’t!” I scrambled over to her on my knees, soaking my pants in the spilled stew. As she reached for the door, I clung to the hem of her dress. “Please don’t, please don’t please don’t,” I pleaded as my tears dripped onto the tile.

Through the gale, I could hear Deino’s laughter. “Let go of me.”

I obeyed, dropping my hands on to my fallen tears. Deino’s foot came down on my fingers, jolts of pain screaming up my hands, but I refused to move so I wouldn’t upset her any further. She ground her heel, but I bit on my tongue to stay silent. I tasted blood.

Deino’s mirth continued to ring out as thunder did for lightning. She ran her finger through my unkempt hair. “You make for such a fun time; it never gets old! Alright, I’ll forgive you this once.”

“Thank you, thank you,” I gasped through shaking breaths. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…”

The foot lifted my finger. I rubbed them to ease the pain away. “Make sure the food is ready on time, or I might be so hungry that it’ll just… slip out.” She chuckled as she left the kitchen, the door swinging behind her.

I sat on the floor holding my hands to my chest as the stew continued to boil. Slowly, the storm withdrew from my mind and relinquished my thoughts. When the last traces of her Semblance faded, I stood on legs once more shaking. I stumbled over to the nearest sink and washed my hands. After turning down the heat under the stew so that it would remain warm, ideas of Deino’s favorite dishes came to the front of my thoughts.

I returned to the pantry to start over.


	3. Broken Wing

_There have always been two worlds: the one we see and the one we choose to see. When the haze of disbelief clouds our vision, the chosen world becomes so much easier to view. What were to happen if one was to become lost in this nonexistent world?_

_Or perhaps, what would happen if someone flirted with the boundary of these worlds, playing with each like a cat with a string? How would you know which was real: the one clinging to reality or the one that deludes themselves in the false. Then again, what if someone brought these world together, forming some sort of living mask for themselves? At that point, which version is truly in control? Or would this person even know themselves?_

_Well, wouldn't that be a curious case?_

* * *

The clash of steel sang in the air, each impact sending a shiver across my skin. The two students, a petite girl and a large boy with an overwhelming presence, skitted away from each other as they prepared for their next move. After a second, the boy charged while swinging his mace in a wide arc.

The boy had won every single one of his matches for the last two months. He had gained a reputation as the ‘king of his class' within the last two weeks. His unrivaled strength and force of his bludgeon left all of his opponents crumpled on the floor, sometimes even unconscious. He was truly an unstoppable force.

Once he started that swing, I knew he would lose.

The girl dropped to a kneel and propelled herself forward, right under his arm. A Faunas with small antlers growing from the sides of her head, the girl had agility the boy couldn't rival. At the start of the match, the two daggers she wielded would have been seen as laughable. They were about to find out what made them so dangerous.

As the boy sailed over her, the girl pivoted with the grace of a veteran dancer. She slammed the hilt of one of her daggers against the boy's side.

A smart move. With his Aura active, the girl's daggers wouldn't have enough force to break through. In a situation like this, blunt damage would be more effective.

As the hilt made contact, the white stone that it was embedded with, a crystal of Dust, began to glow. A blast of air gushed from the weapon, ruffling the clothes of the audience while hurtling the boy against the wall. He sunk to the floor, his Aura failing as his head rolled.

"That's enough!" The instructor shouted. "Citrine Crollin is the winner of this match!" A crowd of boys groaned from the stands while a pack of girls hollered their approval. "Yes, yes. I expected such a reaction, but we have to move on nonetheless. We have time for one last match before school ends." Dozens of hands shot up. The instructor sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Like I've said hundreds of times, these selections are randomized, ensuring that everyone has an equal opportunity to participate. Let's just get on with it."

He turned his back on the seats and faces watching the sunken platform where the matches took place. Projections of screens showed blurs of pictures that zipped by until landing on two: an average looking boy, and myself.

A sigh of disappointment revolved around the seats, except for a small band of students on the opposite side of the arena, who wished the boy good luck. I rose and walked down the steps leading to the arena floor, not in any rush. My opponent peeled himself away from his friends and ran down the steps in a hurry, almost dropping the weapon he had slung across his back. He smiled nervously, which I returned with one of ease.

"U-um… b-best of luck t-to you…" He stuttered as he fiddled with the cuff of his jacket.

I chuckled quietly and said, "Why thank you. You're so kind to be concerned about me."

"O-oh! Th-thanks!" He blushed as one of the guys from his group snickered loudly.

I waved my hand absently. "Let's have a good fight, alright?"

The boy didn't try to respond; he simply nodded and adjusted his feet.

Hmm. He doesn't fight a lot, but I know he uses a spear/projectile mixed weapon. Knees slightly bent, but that didn't help much. I looked lower. He was raised on the balls of his feet; the boy was preparing to attack first with his staff, or else he would have planted his heels to account for recoil. In that case, I'll have to throw him off balance.

"Readyyyyy BEGIN!" The instructor roared.

The boy charged immediately, just like I thought he would. I drew Midnight, my dual swords, from their straps on my lower back. The boy drew back his staff, planted his foot, and aimed a blow at my shoulder in one fluid motion. I used the flat of one of my swords to knocked his staff down, making him lose of footing. I smashed the hilt of my other sword against his temple, causing him to stagger sideways. I made my move, slashing away at any spot I could while he struggled to regain his balance. He made a sound in his throat and pressed a button on his staff, causing the spearhead to split open and part, revealing an opening in the shaft. Another gust of wind pouring from the opening and pushed me back to the far edge of the arena, but I remained on my feet.

By the mechanical whirl I could now hear, the boy was changing his style of attack by activating something on his spear. The head began to glow red, the air around it shimmering from heat. I jammed my sword-hilts together and they clicked to form my bow. The boy pulled the weapon back as if preparing to strike me even at that distance. I tried to grab an arrow from behind my back, but I wouldn't be able to notch it in time. Instead, I grabbed a canister dangling from my waist.

The glow of the spearhead reached its peak. The boy thrust his weapon, a fireball erupting from the point. I threw the contents of the canister in front of me, a cloud of sand flying out. I channeled the Dust mixed in with the sand, my Aura grazing over the red substances. The sand instantly heated and burst into flames before solidifying into a barrier of glass. The second it was complete, a fireball collided with the barrier. He launched four more, causing cracks to appear in my defense. It was no matter; I had already drawn the arrow that I needed.

My blood was humming in my veins! My breath came out in gasps and pants. My muscle tingled with the urge to be used! It was incredible! Right here, when I'm fighting like this, everything else breaks away. The pain, the nightmares, the blows, the monster; they burn away to ashes! Here, I have a will! Here, I have control! Here, I have strength! Here, I have what I always lack:

Power.

I stepped out from behind my barrier, on the move instantly. My opponent gave a yelp before continuing his assualt. Every second I was moving in a different direction, matching my dodges to the rate of his attacks. When I was within twenty feet, he swung his spear around and took a defensive stance as he anticipated close combat. When I was close, he jabbed at my chest.

I allowed my knees to buckle as I lunged forward, diving under the weapon. I drove my right heel against the ground and skidded to a halt, my bowstring already loaded and pulled taut. I took aim and released.

The arrowhead slammed into his midsection as he turned, but his Aura absorbed most of the impact. It wouldn't matter. The Fire Dust within the projectile ignited from the impact, causing an explosion that sent the boy flying, his Aura breaking from the blast. He crashed and slid about two feet before he was left groaning on the ground.

A collective utterance of disappointment sounded from his friends. The instructor announced my victory as the screens flashed an enlarged picture of me. I disassembled my bow and returned my swords to their straps. I walked over to the boy as he began to rise. Holding out my hand, I said, "You held up your end of the promise. Good match."

The boy blushed as he took my hand. "Th-thanks."

“Why don't we try again some other day?" I questioned. "It could be rather… interesting to see what may become of it. Who knows, maybe the outcome will change?"

The boy tried to speak, but he could only muster a stutter. We walked off the fighting platform, where he received condolences from his group.

The bell announcing the end of classes blared over the intercoms. I walked right out of the arena, through the quickly filling halls, and out the doors. I strode off the school grounds, walked for about ten minutes, before reaching a crossroads. To the right: the main body of the city, where stores and the population flourished. To the left: the nest of my stepfamily, who would be arriving home in their luxury car. Forward: my destination.

As I walked on, I felt that familiar mask slip away, allowing my thoughts to return with a vengeance. Whenever someone is around, I feel this shroud go around my mind, a mask, a disguise. I respond on impulse as if some other voice had hatched within my own. Sometimes, I didn't even think, but I used the most appropriate response to avoid any problems. The way I acted with the boy was an example; merely an act played out with my face and voice but pulled by the strings of another.

Now, that persona retreated back into its chamber within my mind. My thoughts of my stepsisters’ inevitable torment returned, the chores I had to fulfill before my stepmother became angry, the void yet vicious stare of my father. All of that loomed upon my return.

I kept walking, on and on, until I reached a gated plot of land on the edge of the city's boundary. Written in green wires of metal arcing above the entrance were the words ‘Now they slumber, forever in bliss.’ I entered the land of orderly tombstones, statues of angels and kindly animals, and the ever-present flowers. In the heart of the cemetery grew a tree: a hazel with branches reaching upward. Nestled between its roots was a tombstone with an ensign of an autumn tree above engraved writing that I memorized years ago:

_Auburn Harvest_

_"I'll not leave thee, thou lone one"_

I sat with my knees folded under me, in front of my mother's grave. Resting one of my hands on a root, I smiled fondly as I remembered the day I planted a broken branch in the upturned soil of my mother recently dug grave years ago. She had kept it to at her side for years, halting its growth with her Semblance. When I asked her why, my mother had said 'When I'm gone, it'll grow. You can look at it and know that I'm not really gone. I'll be watching for you.' Upon my visit the next day, the hazel had grown taller than I was, and it continued to sprout every day until it towered over the graveyard and statues, shading my mother in her rest. Her Semblance gave her a special way with plants, and this tree showed how amazing her power had been.

The ground where my knees rested was bare, dirty brown against green. As I did every day, I began to speak. "Hi, mom. I hope you've been enjoying the weather, or maybe you can't since your buried. If you can't then it's been very pleasant recently. Not too hot, not too cold, not too windy, and the view has been beautiful. I wish you could see it. Your hazel seems to enjoy it, at the very least." A breeze stirred the leaves as if the tree was nodding. "School's been good too. I'm glad those two don't want to be Huntresses, or that would be a different story."

I hesitated, struggling to voice my next thought. Finally, "It's been… hard… to stay motivated about being a Huntress. I wanted to be like you so much when I was younger, and I jumped at the chance even after you were gone. It brought me so much joy knowing that I was following in your footsteps, and school became the highlight of my life… But those feelings have been fading and everything seems to be so dull now. Recently, our teachers have been talking about what it means to be a Huntress; about how we fight to protect the people and keep them safe. I can't understand that. I think of that, but I feel nothing. I don't care about protecting people, and fighting the Grimm doesn't matter that much to me, so I don't know what to think. All these years, I've been driven to be just like you… but that's not possible.

"Every time you told me about being a Huntress, I remember now that you'd always add how people would thank you and how happy you were that you were the reason they could smile. Even when you talked about fighting Grimm, there was always the mention of doing it to help someone. I don't have that," my voice broke, my chest tightened, a hollow sensation formed in my stomach. I was blinking a lot now, trying to keep from crying again. "Does that mean I can't be a Huntress, or that I shouldn't be a Huntress. If you were here, would you have told me that it doesn't matter if every Huntress felt that way, or that I should do something else? I just want someone to tell me!" My tears fell as I pleaded with her grave. My hands clutched at the grass as I wept.

"I don't know what I should do! Why should I continue trying to be a Huntress when I don't have that feeling? Why should I keep training to protect people when I can't even protect myself from Enyo and Deino? I know I should quit! So why does it hurt so much?" I closed my eyes against the flow of tears as I felt everything that had built up flood out. "It's terrible! Every day, they hurt me! Scare me! Laugh at me! All three of them treat me like some ugly bug, and Father just watches them with that Witch on his arm! I'm so tired of being hurt and scared, but I don't know how to stop it! Their Semblances mess with my head! I want to run, but I don't know where to go… Everyone in town thinks of them as a golden trio that helped a grieving man and his daughter, but they don't understand… I've heard people in the city talk about how they think I'm a ‘troubled kid' and that they are trying to help me in spite of my ‘resisting.' They've got this whole city looking the other way, so I can't go to anyone!

"And if I left, I know the Grimm would kill me. They've been gathering lately; packs of them that settled outside the city walls. It takes so many Huntsmen and Huntress to allow people to come and go safely, but that Witch knows all of them personally! They would send me back if I tried to ask them to take me out of the city. So… what do I do? I feel so trapped: in school, at home, in the city. I don't know what to do? What… What should I do?"

The breeze continued to ruffle the branches. Aside from that, the only other thing I could hear was myself crying. No answer came.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my school uniform. "I know you can't tell me… I know I'm just spouting nonsense to an empty grave… I know that, but if you can somehow hear me, please. I need your help. Please, send me something."

I sat there for several long minutes, but nothing came. I was silent, empty of any more tears to shed. I was about to rise, but something fell onto my lap. It was a leaf, one of the few oranges ones remaining from autumn. It brought up a memory of sitting on a bench in my mother's garden, her making the varied hues of leaves twirl around me, tickling my younger self. She had been telling me a story of maidens and an old man, which had spiraled into one about a woman locked in a tower. She told me how it was the girl's destiny to leave the tower, which she did with the aid of her handsome hero.

_"Mom," I had started to ask, "What is destiny?"_

_She had smiled as she pondered the question. "Destiny… well, that depends on how you see it."_

_"How do you see it?" I asked."_

_"Well…" She said while trying to string her thoughts together, the leaves being absently stirred by her Semblance. "I see it as the outcome of your choices. It could be something that you try hard to achieve or something that results from your actions. I guess I see it as… whatever happens based on what you do…" She rested a hand on my head, the scent of the jasmine and lavender she had tended to earlier still on her fingers. "I know that doesn't make sense, but that's the best way I can put it. If you're strong and resilient, good things are more likely to happen. If you give up, then bad things will happen. One way or another, you get where you need to be, and it's all determined based on what you do."_

The memory faded, replaced by the hazel and the grave. Fresh tears rolled down my cheek, but I was able to smile a little. "That's what you would say: to not give up, my destiny will get me where I need to be if I stay strong. I used to believe everything you said: every fairy tale, every story. But even now, I still believe in destiny. I just… I don't know where to start. I-"

I stopped. Now that I had stopped sobbing, I could hear something. A faint… chirp… coming from somewhere close. I got up, stumbling slightly since my legs had fallen asleep. Creeping over the tumble of roots, I found the source of the sound. At the base of the hazel's trunk, sheltered underneath a knot of roots, was a bird covered in clumps of mud. At first, I thought it was a crow or raven since it had black feathers. Then, I realized it looked like a dove, but it was just the wrong color. I crouched down and noticed that its left wing was sticking out, bent at an awkward angle.

"Hey there," I said soothingly. "Did you get hurt? Do you need some help?"

The bird looked at me and I gasped. Its eyes were pure red. I now noticed that the clumps of mud were pieces of white bones growing on its surface. A piece that looked like a mask stemmed from the base of its beak and around its eyes.

This is a Grimm.

I drew back my fist, ready to punch the creature until to dissolved into shadows, but the fact that this was my mother's grave flashed through my mind. In that moment of hesitation, the Grimm chirped pitifully. For a second, I saw myself cowering as my stepmother loomed over me. Looking down at it, a small and injured bird, I couldn't find the will to hurt it. With a sigh, I picked up the Grimm. It didn't fight back like I thought it would; instead, it let me hold it in the crook of my arm as I stepped away from the hazel.

I paused at the stone, placing my free hand upon it and sending a silent thanks to my mother. Then, I walked out of the cemetery with the Grimm in my arms.

"I must be crazy, but I'll help," I told the bird. " Do you understand? I'm not going to hurt you."

The Grimm met my eyes, and I sensed that it had, or at least understood well enough. I've heard stories of Grimm that had been so strong that they had survived for hundreds of years. During that time, they had developed some sort of intelligence. Staring at this Grimm, I thought that it was like that, but it had been so small that it had survived among birds that looked like itself and survived since it was unable to threaten anyone. Could it have evolved by simply hiding? If that was the case, then it made it seemed even more important to help it. If this Grimm had survived this long, I couldn't stand it dying due to a broken wing.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your alright."

In response, the Grimm closed its eyes and nestled against my elbow.


	4. Study Time

_Of all things, could assumptions be considered dangerous? With the expectations they bring, to fear the possibilities is inevitable. Why allow something to harm you when you can stomp out the threat before the pain? It just makes sense._

_But what about when something happens that conflicts with these assumptions? When you expect the dark and dreary, why would you assume the bright and colorful? In that sense, I guess the danger is the delusion woven from assumptions, just because of the irreality one comes to associate with what they really want. One could run from these happy times and leave themselves in those of gray fog._

_What an interesting foe, these assumptions…_

* * *

“Huh, I guess you’re not hundreds of years old,” I announced to the Grimm sitting in a basket in the cabin. “Well, maybe you’re just smart.”

The Grimm fluttered its good wing as if in annoyance.

“Hey, I don’t know what to make of you,” I whined in response. “I’ve heard about intelligent Grimm that come around because they’ve adapted over hundreds of years; however, that couldn’t possibly be you. Look.” I held up a large, thick book depicting the growth of a Nevermore that had started at about the size of a falcon, but ended up being fifty feet tall. “Grimm like you grow when they age, so that means the intelligent ones are the biggest ones. Since you’re so small, you’re somehow smart and young. If you were a person, you would be a complete package.” I chuckled.

The Grimm mimicked the sound and laughed with me.

“And you have a sense of humor? Man, I’m one lucky girl.”

I was sitting on the floor of the cabin, aka, my room. I had found an old copy of **Creatures of Malice: A Guide to the Grimm and their Attributes** a while back, and I was rather excited since it’s a top-class Grimm manuscript written by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck and has so many first-hand accounts. When I brought home the dove Grimm, I had no idea what to do, so I dragged it out and started researching. At least, after I spent the usual hours of cleaning the house, doing my step sister's’ laundry, organizing the stores of Dust in the basement, cooking dinner, washing the dishes, closing the blinds in every room of the manor, and working on my own homework. The normal routine. I checked my Scroll (an older model Deino had thrown away the second an upgrade was released. I had fished it out of the trash) and the time read 11:48 PM. I sighed with relief: an early night.

The moment I got home, I found a basket for the Grimm and stashed it away in my cabin before starting on my chores. If my sisters found it, they would panic and flee for their mother, who would…

I shook my head. Currently, I was lying on the floor on top of a blanket, a pillow propped under my arms as I rested on my stomach. I had the book open in front of me as the Grimm stared at me with the small ledge surrounding the hearth. I cleared my throat and continued to read:

> _**“While most Grimm show only basic instincts and malicious intentions, with those that have survived for centuries and grown to a massive size (pictured above), an interesting phenomenon sometimes occurs. The most present case is seen in packs of Beowolves where younger Grimm will follow the orders of an elder. It was theorized to be due to physical superiority, but while tracking one pack after a skirmish with Huntsmen, I observed an injured leader (dubbed as an Alpha) still lead its pack despite being weakened. In light of this discovery, I theorized that the pack follows an Alpha due to its experience and knowledge rather than pure strength. The only instant of variations occurs when an Alpha is challenged by another Alpha in a rare standoff, in which case the winner assimilates the pack of the fallen Alpha into its own.** _
> 
> _**“While packs of Beowolves can reach into the dozens or sometimes hundreds, this codependence is also observed in other Grimm, if to a lesser extent. A murder of Nevermore, ranging from between two and five, have been a major threat to Huntsmen in the past, mostly due to this grouping being comprised of ONLY older specimen. There are even species that cohabit with another, such as flocks of Manticores coexisting with those of Sphinxes.”** _

I broke off from the pages and looked back at the Grimm. It watched me with unblinking eyes, its head turning from side to side as if it was studying me. “Any of this sound right? Maybe you’re like the Beowolves and you follow some big ‘Alpha’ or something. For all I know, you’re a young Nevermore that strayed from its… what did they call it?... murder, which I must say sounds perfectly pleasant. Oobleck says they’re formed of just old Nevermore, but maybe they do that to protect the young until they grow? Is that right?” The Grimm was silent. I shrugged. “Only a guess.” I continued reading:

> **_“By far the most fascinating instance of Grimm living amongst one another is the Apathy. An incredibly rare breed of Grimm, these specimens have the peculiar power of draining the will out of humans that come into close quarters with them. This power is amplified according to however many Apathy are present. I myself have studied the Apathy only a few times, and they are some of the most terrifying memories I’ve ever had. Their weaponized presences made every mundane decision an insurmountable challenge. I kid you not, even just moving a single finger seemed to be a chore at times. This, I have deemed, is the most dangerous case of cooperation between Grimm; simply their being is as threatening as any claw or fang._ **

> **_“Even as they grow and age, the Apathy have no remarkable strength and they move at a tediously slow pace. They always move as a pack, so an establishment they come across is quickly void of emotion, but they are easy to fight with weapons built for long distance. These failings are the most likely reason the Apathy are so rare and live in the remotest of habitats. I am still dumbfounded by something that happened only twice: a swarm of Grimm which included the Apathy._ **

> **_“The first was an independent city outside of Vacuo, which was succeeding fairly well. I had stopped by while on my way to visit Shade Academy but the city was overrun by Grimm that very night. It was nothing that the local Huntsmen and Huntresses hadn’t seen before, but this time their weapons fell from their hands as an indescribable wail sounded from the swarm. For reasons I don’t know, the Apathy were among the invading forces even though they weren't known to live in the harsh desert climate. After evacuating and a feeble attempt at defending, the survivors retreated as the Grimm took control of the makeshift settlement, the wails of the Apathy piercing the night and lasting long after the creatures were left behind._ **

> **_“The second instance was the more curious. I had been analyzing the Apathy at a distance for several weeks. I had found a pack in the forests of Mistral by accident, and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. For the first week, the Apathy stayed within a mile radius of their habitat, which included a ruined city which had obviously been destroyed in a Grimm attack. Upon the dawn of the next week, I was awoken by a bird call to a surprise. The Apathy were suddenly on the move, heading west without any apparent hesitation. Their living quarters bore the marks of extended living, possibly longer than I’ve been alive, but these Grimm left like it was their duty. And so, my curiosity and naivety in abundance, I followed them._ **

> **_“For almost a month, the Apathy carried on at their slow rate, but they seemed to know their destination. We never came across another civilization; the only thing interrupting their groans and cries being those of the local wildlife. I made notes and guesses about this sudden migration, but I was utterly clueless until I found their stop. It was a flourishing city in Vale with seemingly impenetrable defenses and renown for slaughtering masses of Grimm. Upon the arrival of the Apathy, hundreds or possibly thousands of Grimm stormed the city. It was a sight I’ll never forget, not just for the carnage, but because of the melting pot of Grimm that was assembled: Manticores and Sphinxes of Minstral, Beowolves and Ursa of Vale, Ravagers and King Taijitu of Vacuo, and even Sabyrs from Mantle. Dozens of different species of Grimm from every continent had congregated in an unheard-of, unified assault against a single settlement._ **

> **_“I joined the fight, facing Grimm left and right, for over a week. With the Apathy, even the defenses of the city were dampened without their operators. Thankfully, we managed to exterminate most of the Grimm and chase the remainders away, but at heavy casualties of Huntsmen and civilians. In the aftermath, I learned from my associates that migrations of Grimm had been reported from various locations, but it had only been recently that they realized all of the creatures were gathering around the city. What still leaves me shaking, to this very day, is the time of each migration. The Beowolves and other swift, local Grimm hadn’t shown any unusual movement until a few days before the battle. Those of from Vacuo and Mantel started weeks in advance. But what leaves me still wracking my brain, trying pointlessly to draw a conclusion, is the fact that the Apathy I had been researching were the first to move. Whatever had called these Grimm together had accounted for the slow movement of the Apathy and spaced its call to the other Grimm so that they would all arrive at the same time. An appallingly genius move of strategy and timing, showing a firm knowledge of how fast each type of Grimm could travel and where they could be summoned from to draw the least attention possible._ **

> **_“What could have assembled so many Grimm from across such a distance? What could have such instinct or knowledge as to accurately time this invasion? What could possibly be the-”_ **

SQUACK!

I yelped and jumped as the small Grimm cried out suddenly. It’s gaze remained unchanged, but its feathers had become ruffled. I had been so enthralled in the book that I had forgotten what I was doing in the first place. “Sorry,” I told the injured Grimm. “I guess that doesn’t have anything to do with you. I just got carried away.”

I yawned widely as I marked the page and set it off to the side. The book hadn’t told me anything about what happens to an injured Grimm, or if they needed any specific living conditions, at least, not for whatever type of Grimm this tiny bird is. I’d skimmed all the books that had any information on Grimm but had come up with nothing. I had finally decided to just read one and hope I got lucky, but nothing had come out of it. It was still rather early compared to when I normally went to sleep, and the prospect of extra rest made my eyelids instantly sag.

I tried to fluff my worn pillow and rested my head on it, my arms crossed underneath. My eyes starting to close, I said, “I’ll look into it more sometime tomorrow. I’ll see if there’s anything about mending the wings of a regular bird. It’s better than nothing. Well, good night.” I closed my eyes and drifted off. A couple of times, I work up in the dim moonlight. I looked each time, and each time I saw the Grimm staring at me, unmoved from its basket.

For some reason, I wasn’t scared. I had brought a creature of destruction into my home, but I wasn’t frightened. It may have been that the creature seemed so harmless in its condition, but it was more than that. I had found this Grimm, broken and handicapped, among the roots of my mother’s tree. After I had asked her for answers and how I knew she would have replied with her tales of destiny. I know that she’s gone; there’s no afterimage of my mother roaming this planet and watching over me. Still, I couldn’t help but wonder if this was destiny. After everything that’s happened and everything I’ve been through, maybe this is what needed to happen. This single Grimm could be the next step of my destiny. I didn’t… I couldn’t stand the thought of missing out simply because of one detail. This Grimm was here, I wanted to see what fate laid out for me, and I won’t be scared off for once.

Watching the red eyes, I was lulled off to sleep and sunk into an unencumbered slumber.


	5. Comfort

_Even in times of turmoil, there are humans that still find a way to enjoy themselves, finding seclusion from the pains of the world, just for a short time. Do they not see that this temporary haven is merely a distraction? Time continues to pass around them, and their struggles never fade. They merely blind themselves from the truth with empty fantasy._

_What makes these moments so appealing that they deter their worries, just for a while? And do they mean anything in the end when they have to return to reality?_

* * *

SQWEE! SQWEEK! SCRAW!

“I know this isn’t pleasant, but you’ve got to stay still,” I tried to reason with the Grimm as I wrapped a bandage around it’s injured wing. A library book opened to a detailed description of immobilizing and binding the wing of medium-sized birds was open on the floor, a step-by-step picture accompanying it on the adjacent page. I found the book in the Biology/ Animal Anatomy section of the library and snatched some supplies from a first-aid kit from the manor. I was following the steps as best as I could, but a flailing Grimm made that rather difficult.

SKREE! SKREE!

Sweat made my hair stick to my forehead as I gave a final pull and tied the ends of the bandage together. “There! You’re done!”

I scooted back and watched as the Grimm studied the brace. It hadn’t been easy to find out where I should put the bandage on exactly since the Grimm’s injury didn’t swell or bruise like depicted by the birds in the book; instead, I looked at pictures of doves from a birdwatching book I had and made an assumption. Now, the wing was immobilized by the bandage and perfectly straight. The Grimm pecked at the bandage a couple of times but ultimately left it alone.

I sighed since I was worried about the creature undoing all of my work. The Grimm settled back in its basket as I returned the book to my backpack. I had written down all the information I needed, so I was going to turn it back into the library the next day. Night had fallen before I was able to tend to the Grimm, and it was even later now.

I swept a hodgepodge of nuts, seeds, and dead insects into the hearth. I had tried to feed them to the Grimm, but I’d already known that they aren't known to eat. Still, I found it was a safe call. The Grimm had only poked at what I brought but didn’t eat. I’ll try some flowers the next day just to be sure it didn’t feed on nectar.

I settled back on my makeshift bed and tried to fall asleep once more. In the middle of the night, I opened my eyes from a dreamless slumber and saw that the Grimm had fallen asleep as well, it’s feathers rising and falling gently. I couldn’t help but smile as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Ugh! I hate homework! Why do teachers have to torture us like this?

Sitting against the wall, I pushed my textbook onto the floor, rubbing my eyes that had been aching for hours. I have this history project over the Schnee Dust Company due tomorrow, but I’m still not done! After school and chores, I’d set to finishing my work, but I’d barely done a single thing! I’ve tried to work on it, and each time I did, I’d get distracted by Enyo or Deino! My side is still stinging…

Outside the cracked window, stars remained in the sky long after sundown. I couldn’t bear to check the time to see how late it was. The answer would kill me.

With a sigh, I pulled my book onto my lap again and started reading the passage again. And then again. Again, tired eyes skimming purposelessly over meaningless words. My eyelids kept trying to fall, but I forced them to stay open. As I read the passage again, I broke.

I couldn’t do it… I’m so tired… Why can’t I get this done? Why am I so pathetic? Why… Why am I so useless?

Pages flapping wildly, the book slammed against the opposite wall, landing with a heavy thud and crinkle of paper. The spike of rage gone, tears swam in my vision. They fell without resistance, dripping onto my clothes and the floor. I buried my head in my hands, willing the world to disappear so that I could sleep. I just want to sleep…

As my sobs began to run dry, I heard it: a rustle of paper. Swallowing, I looked up. The Grimm had left its basket and made its way over to my book. Now, it was using its head to push the heavy textbook towards me. When he got near, the Grimm hopped onto my lap, pecking at my wrist. I picked up the book. When all I did was hold it in the hands, the Grimm nudge it with its slim foot. I flipped back to the page I had been on, the paper now crumpled in several places.

The Grimm hopped onto the open pages and bent until its peak rested at the beginning of the passage. I stared at his peculiar behavior, earning me an annoyed chirp. Slowly, I started reading the passage again, out loud this time. As I read, the bird shuffled so that his beak followed the words. I was able to comprehend the sentences, meaning slowly taking shape.

As the sun began to rise to replace the moon, I was thankfully asleep, the finished project safely saved on my Scroll.

* * *

It hurts. Everything hurts. As I trudged back to my room from the manor, my body groaned as every cell seemed to be burning. I clutched my ribs where a boot had landed a sturdy kick. My scalp prickled maddeningly where the strands of my hair had been strained to their limit. Already, ugly purple was beginning to appear on my arms alongside angry red splotches.

I turned the knob, hissing as a jolt of pain shot from my ribcage. As I entered, I carefully shut the door. The moment it was closed, I sank to the floor, wincing and yelling with each fresh batch of agony. Finally, I was sitting on the floor. Crying from the pain, I pulled my legs to my chest, resting my forehead on my knees. Staying completely still so that the pain couldn’t worsen, I stayed in this position as I had many other days.

Something tugged at my shoelaces. Doing my best to stay in one position, I met the Grimm’s glossy, crimson eyes. He cocked his head to both sides as we stared at each other. With his wing still bandaged, the Grimm hopped to my side, onto my hip, and squeezed itself into the small space of my stomach that wasn’t pressed against my legs. He pecked and pulled at my shirt a couple of times before settling down on me.

For the first time that day, I smiled. “Thanks, buddy. Thanks.” It was all I had to say. The Grimm cocked its head one more time and nestled on my stomach, eyes closing. After listening to the rise and fall of his breathing, I slipped off a short time later, escaping the pain. For now.


	6. Flight

_I look at these connections that people make: friendship, love, trust, faith. I look at each of them and can't help but think about their consequences. To put your trust in someone runs the risk of that trust being broken. To have faith builds the eventual fall to disappointment. Friendships are fickle, forming and breaking, thin as a spider's web and just as disastrous as when you're ensnared by the worst of specimens._

_And love..._

_What to say about love? In all the forms it takes, love is the most dangerous bond. When you love, you give a piece of yourself to someone else. It's up to them whether they nurture that piece of your heart, or if they neglect it, leaving scars so deep that they never heal. Euphoria that teeters on the edge of endless grief. Why chance such a risk?_

_Then again, I'm being hypocritical. I've loved and regretted, but I wouldn't give up those memories for the whole world. As much pain and resentment they bring me, I treasure those happy memories. If I could restore those times to their former wonderment, I would do so in a heartbeat._

_I just wish that I had been luckier. That my love had returned after I let it go. If only..._

* * *

Two months had passed, the spring warming as summer approaches. I was sitting cross-legged behind the cabin. In my lap was the basket, in which the Grimm sat with his ever-patient demeanor. His wing was still wrapped in bandages, which I had managed to change every so often. Today, however, they wouldn’t need to be replaced. The wing was healed now, and the Grimm had even come to flap it in response to my questions. So, after waiting another week from when his behavior shifted, I decided that it was time.

The Grimm met my eyes as I ran my fingers over his feathers. “You know, I never really thought about how this would end. All I could think about was that I needed to do this. But now…” My voice caught. “... I just don’t know.”

The Grimm cocked his head as I blinked back tears. “I’ve… I’ve… I don’t know what I want to say,” I admitted. “I didn’t think that this would affect me. After all, you’re a Grimm. You’re supposed to be this evil force out to destroy humanity. Anybody would have called me crazy for taking you in. But, you never tried to harm me, even when you didn’t want me to put on your bandage. In fact… it was… it was…” My tears were making it difficult to speak. I tasted salt as I took shuddering breaths. “It was… just the opposite. You helped me… even when you shouldn’t have able to do so. When Deino broke my fingers when she stomped on my hand, you were so kind and just nuzzled my hand until I stopped crying. When Enyo used her monsters on me, you groomed my hair for comfort. When my father threw his dinner back in my face, you were there for me to hold. When my stepmother… when she… you made me laugh when you copied sounds. When I was so bruised from when my sisters pushed me down the stairs again, you tried to give me your little blanket. Whenever I was stressed out from school or struggling with my homework, you would just let me stroke you until I figured the problem out.

“And when my nightmares woke me up, you curled up with me and let me sleep peacefully,” I continued listing off his kind deeds until my voice was lost in my sobs. The bird’s impassive eyes never left my face, but I’ve learned that you have to watch his actions to understand how he feels. I cried under the starlight canopy for I don’t know how long, but the empty feeling in my chest wouldn’t fill. The pit in my stomach wouldn’t close.

A beast of destruction. Havoc to mankind. An omen of death.

None of those came close to describing the bird that sat in this little basket. He’s kind. He’s gentle. He’s caring. He’s friendly. He’s… He’s my friend. I don’t why he acts like this, but he does! He’s so warm and nice that I didn’t know it was possible for anything to be so. He cares for me when even my own family treats me like filth! When everyone at school looks at me like I’m a possible menace built from my stepmother’s rumors, whispering behind my back, this bird never did; he cared for me all the same.

I don’t…

I don’t think I…

...I can’t let go…

...

…

...But I have too…

He’s not a pet. He wants to leave, to be back in the wild. He was my friend, but I knew it wouldn’t last. It was too good to last. After all, good things don’t happen to people like me, not for long at least. If it’s my destiny to break my heart, then I’ll do it. He’s been so kind to me, so warm, that I couldn’t bear the thought of keeping him locked up when he wanted to leave. I just… I just wish I could repay him for all he’s done for me if nothing else. And this… this is all I can do.

Fingers trembling, I took hold of the knot holding the bandage in place. I didn’t even try to hold back my tears as they littered my clothes with damp marks. I tried to speak, but it was so difficult. Everything I wanted to say seemed so small, so insignificant, so unable to grasp everything I wanted to convey. Finally, all I could get out was “Thank you… for … everything you’ve done for me…” I untied the bandages, the material falling away in strips of white.

The Grimm spread his wings experimentally, looking from each one and giving small flaps. He gave me one last, long look before taking off, circling twice before climbing through the leaves, flying until he was lost among the stars.

I watched him go, the first friend I’ve had in oh-so-long. My tears returned in torrents, washing down my face as I clutched the basket to my chest. I cried and I cried until all I could do was hiccup as my tears ran dry. And then, I sat. I sat on the ground, back against the once again lonely cabin, just watching the stars. Thoughts whisked in and out of my head, ones of destiny and acceptance and kindness and pain, but I let them slip back into the murk. So, I just watched the stars.

And when I couldn’t stand to watch the stars, I stumbled to my feet and trudged back inside the empty cabin. I slumped onto the blankets I called my bed, now seemingly so much colder without the feel of feathers curled up at my side. I never knew if I fell asleep or just refused to open my eyes, even as sunlight streamed through the window. It was the weekend, and my sisters had spent the night at their friend’s, so I just laid in my nest. Instinctively, I reached down to pet empty air, the feeling in my chest twisting.

I ignored the sunlight as it peeked through my window as aggravated thoughts pecked away at my skull. I just wanted to stay here and pretend like nothing happened, like the last two months were just a dream that would fade.

I just… I just want to lie here…

Tap, tap, tap.

Without him here, I feel so heavy. My limbs like stones sinking in unforgiving rapids.

Tap, tap, tap.

The pit opened wider as I thought of the days to follow, ones without the supportive Grimm waiting for me. How everything would go back to the way it was, but I wouldn’t forget how those short months had been. It would-

Tap, tap, tap.

My thoughts came to a halt. New ones of conflicting possibilities clashed in the dark as I refused to accept the chance. It wouldn't be… It couldn’t be…

Tap, tap, tap.

I opened my eyes and sat up. In the sunlight from my window, framed in a glow that contrasted against his black feathers, sat my friend.


	7. Behave

_There was a time when I sought every wonder in the world. I wanted to see every sight, taste every food, hear every sound. It was a ridiculous fantasy, but I couldn’t help but dream of the days lost in the clouds. I thought I would give anything to make those fantasies become my reality._

_Turns out I was wrong._

_When I discovered happiness, I found that I didn’t need those dreams. What I had, what we had, was all that mattered. I could have lived every experience that the world had to offer, but it was trivial compared to our life together. My dreams had been replaced by love and comfort, a blend of reality that followed me to sleep. I loved nothing more than those days from long ago._

_I wished I had realized that they could disappear just as quickly. The one I held so dear never fell to teeth or swords but from a cruel turn of fate. When days ago we held each other with abundant affection, it was suddenly gone. I never expected this to happen without warning, without some sign to say our goodbyes. But that’s not always the case, as I learned._

_Alone, those happy days turned to ashes. Those expressions of love, those tiny things that I cherished, those comfortable afternoons, our experiences that we never had the chance to face, now gone. My dreams had changed once again, but now they were truly unachievable: I wanted to bring those moments back, to keep our story moving._

_As I would learn again, that’s not how things work. Those days I held in my heart were forever gone, and I was stuck with what remained. But still, I couldn’t help my dreams, no matter what reality tried to tell me._

* * *

Holding up each article of clothing that my sisters had thrown away, I asked Obsidian “Which do you like?”

He just stared back with his glassy eyes. “I know, I know. I don’t want to be going to this thing, but if I don’t look nice, she’ll have my head. And since I so rarely get to dress up, I can’t pass up this chance!”

His head tilted to his left.

“Really? The red one?”

He blinked.

“True. I do look good in red. Oh, but this blue one seems so right! Maybe I could-”

“Squak!”

“Okay, I hear you. Red it is. Next,” I returned the dresses to a moldy box and pulled a magazine out of my book pile. Flipping through the pages, I found one I had dog-eared months ago. I set the magazine in front of the Grimm’s basket, his gaze was unchanging. On the page were pictures of different hairstyles worn by renowned Huntresses with my length of hair, along with descriptions of which page that had the step-by-step instructions. “Which one?” He considered for a moment, still as a statue, before gently pecking one picture of a woman’s hair done up in a bun and chopsticks. “I like that one, too. Let’s see…”

I scrounge around the garden to find twigs that could take the place of the chopsticks. Having found a pair, I used a knife to strip them of their bark until they shone white in the sun. I returned to my cabin, immediately beginning to prepare. I slipped into the dress, dusted off my sandals, and found the page with the detailed instructions. With the aid of Obsidian occasionally holding my hair with his beak, I finished relatively quickly. Using a book as a prop, I angled my Scroll on the floor, setting the camera to take several pictures of me from a mouse-eye view. A video would have been easier, but I’m partial to pictures. I made sure to strike the exact poses at each side that I wanted before the notification announcing the camera’s last photo chimed.

Retrieving my Scroll, the pictures rolled across the screen leisurely. I look great, better than I had in a long time, but one thing doesn’t sit right. My hair was immaculate, the polished twigs forming a perfect ‘X’ in the middle of the bun. The rich red fabric was loose in a few places, but I could fix that with a few safety pins. The lack of adornment made it bland, but it’ll work for now. What threw sand in the gears were my shoes. Just past my knees, the dress splits to reveal my feet, which were clad in a pair of sandals that I had retrieved from Enyo’s discarded items. I don’t own many shoes, two pairs to be precise, so the sandals had seen their share of use. They were worn with fraying straps, which the attendees will spot a mile away. If she saw this… My side ached at the thought.

How can I hide this? The only other shoes I own are sneakers, which are even worse. I just need to keep their focus away from my sandals. Groaning, I sunk to the floor next to Obsidian. Stroking his feathers, I asked “Do you have any ideas? What would keep your focus off my feet? Don’t birds like shiny things? But, since you’re a Grimm, that probably doesn’t apply. But… That gives me an idea…”

I reached into the hearth, pulling out a brick that had broken away from its mortar last year. A vial rolled out of the opening right onto my open palm. It’s about the size of a can of peas, topped off with a stopper bearing a glyph logo. Inside, bright orange Dust shifted with each turn of my hand.

Most of the mansion’s basement was dedicated to my father’s Dust stores. It’s one of my chores to dust the dusty vials of Dust (yes, that was intentional; I had to) once a week. Even though I’m training to be a Huntress, I’m only allowed to use a bit of red Dust to practice. My school hasn’t let us use any besides the most basic Dust samples yet, so my options were limited when it came to using my glass. It's an odd method of combat, I know, but using it just calls to me. Right now, I use glass by filling canisters with Fire Dust and sand, which isn’t as effective. It gets the job done, but orange Dust is superior. Blades crafted from obsidian glass! Just the thought thrills me.

One night, I had been talking to Obsidian about how much I wanted to use orange Dust but wasn’t allowed to get my hands on any. He had spoken then. It used to startle me at first but now it was mildly surprising. He’d been with me for almost six months now and occasionally Obsidian would speak. Briefly. I’d only heard him a handful of times with each occurrence being welcome. I could still hear his words from that time, his voice lacking any sort of familiarity: **“Then just take it from them.”**

I had refused at first since I would be caught and the punishment would be dire. And yet, the next time I cleaned, I skimmed the contents of an orange Dust vial into a plastic bag. I had been so anxious the rest of the day that I accidentally broke a picture frame of Deino. My shoulder had to be popped back into its socket. But the next week, I opened another vial. Little by little, I stole minuscule amounts of Dust from my father. When my nerves had toughened, I attacked the red and white vials, fire and rock, to create a mixture that could mimic orange’s properties to a lesser degree. Now, I had four cans stashed away in my room in my hiding places. I could’ve gone for the other types of Dust, but they just didn’t appeal to me like these, so they weren’t worth the extra risk.

I pulled out the stopper, the faint aroma of fresh ash leaching into the air. Obsidian cooed as I stirred the contents with my finger. Instinctively, my Aura reacted to the presence of Dust, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. I drew my finger out, a cloud of Dust trailing through the air to follow. I kicked off my sandals before I guided the cloud to my feet. I recounted the measurements of the sandals as the Dust wrapped around the Aura of my feet. Once I was finished analyzing, I activated my Aura and triggered the Dust. I willed it to form the glass I wanted so longingly. The cloud flashed as it took the shape of black, flat-soled slippers. Wiggling my toes, my feet fit comfortably inside the Dust constructs.

Perfect.

“Thanks for the idea,” I said to Obsidian, scratching the feathers on top of his head. I replaced the stopper and hid the vial once more. I stood up hesitantly, expecting my new shoes to shatter. To my surprise, they held my weight without a single crack. A minute of pacing proved their unexpected resilience, for which I was thankful.

One last picture from the side confirmed that the slippers would save me from her wrath. It was then that I noticed how late it was. I left the window open a crack for Obsidian, bid him farewell, and hastened to the front of the mansion. A lustrous limo was resting in the driveway, Deino and Enyo already inside. As I hurried to the door, I caught the shape of his back, killing my pace to a slow shuffle.

I couldn’t see his front, but I knew that his tie would be creaseless between the immaculate ‘V’ of his suit. Pants without a single wrinkle, hair freshly combed, shoes so spotless that they shone, my father was the living embodiment of pristine. Not a hair out of place, no buttons were undone, everything exactly where it should be.

_“A put-together man…”_

I shook away my mother’s voice as I neared. He didn’t acknowledge that he heard me approach, so I walked past him. A hand shot out, capturing my shoulder. I knew something like this would happen; nevertheless, I couldn’t suppress that terrible feeling that made my skin numb.

As the hand spun me around, I caught a blur of green eyes amongst a stone face. It was a habit so deeply engraved into my brain that the moment I saw his face, my eyes lost focus. I looked past him, sight dutifully evading him so that his features were never clear. When I recall this moment, the clouds in the sky and the colors of the leaves will be perfectly vivid while his face would remain foggy.

“Do you remember what I told you?” He said without that warmth from many years ago.

“Of course, father,” I replied.

“Repeat them to me,” He ordered.

“Do not draw attention to myself; I should be seen not heard. Do not speak unless spoken to; my thoughts and opinions should not be spoken. Don’t break or tamper with anything. Keep my distance from my sisters, mother, and yourself. Don’t touch the food in case I’d make a mess.”

“And?” His fingers dug into my shoulder.

“Behave.”

“Good,” He dug deeper, the pain flaring. “And if you don’t?”

My eyes still unseeing, I looked around him and said, “Then the punishment will be my fault.”

My father released my shoulder. “We’ll meet your mother at the event. Don’t mess this up.”

I nodded, which made his arm raise. Before I could rectify my mistake, he struck me across my face. “You speak to me. Your voice isn’t broken, so use it when I speak to you.”

“My apologies, father.”

Without another word, he walked towards the car. The pain was already fading, but its roots dug deeper when I heard him again.

“How are you, sweethearts? Are you ready for the party?”

Deino's shrill voice squealed, “Yes we are, Papa! We can’t wait!”

My father chuckled. My cheek burned. “The four of us will have so much fun! I know it’s a little stuffy, but we’ll make a night of it. I promise. I love you two.”

“We love you, Papa!”

I couldn’t look at them. I couldn’t stop the memories of being rocked to sleep while my father read me fairy tales from years ago rising to my thoughts. I couldn’t stop that ice from charring my heart, breaking it into pieces.

I couldn’t do anything.

* * *

The air smelt rich. Thick wafts of lavender and cinnamon choked the room filled with smartly dressed guests. Tables with platters of delectable dishes lined both sides of the massive ballroom, adding to the suffocating odor. All around me, men and women were adorned in luscious jewels, glistening suits, and sleek dresses, talking of matters so incomprehensible that it made my head spin. It took my best effort to resist gagging.

Deino and Enyo had disappeared into the crowd, chatting with important people as if they were casual friends. Father had immediately sought out a man in a crisp white suit. I had seen this man before; he’s the head of the most important Dust supplier in all of Remnant, the Schnee Dust Company. Jacques Schnee, my father’s boss. Father works as head of Dust transactions between the borders of Atlas and Mistral, which makes him regular acquaintances with the Dust Company CEO. That’s also why my father has so much Dust in his basement: ‘generous gifts’ to a ‘valuable member’ of the team. No one mentioned the fact that my father is enraptured by a renowned Huntress whose whole career is heavily dependant on Dust, and these ‘generous gifts’ have led to free access of limitless amounts rivaled by no other Huntress or Huntsmen.

It was the girl behind Jacques that took me by surprise. I had never seen her before, but her white hair and expensive dress with the Schnee motif instantly identified her as Jacques’s daughter. What was her name again? I believe it’s Winter, or at least that’s what I heard my father say one time. From what I could tell, she’s about my age, give or take a year or two. What’s her life like? Does she live in euphoric bliss from her father’s luxurious wealth? How much does she smile while her father loves her, laughing all the while? Does she sleep soundly in a cozy bed every night and dream without a worry? How come she got so lucky to be in such an important, respected family? Why does she get to have money, reputation, and a whole family? Why does she get that? I can see her father smiling while bringing her closer. Why does she get love like that when I… It’s unfair.

Winter’s eyes found a spot near the far end of the ballroom. An expression somewhere between disappointment and fright flickered over her features before quickly being restored. I followed her gaze to a table topped with various wines and champagnes. Outside of the usual crowd, a woman bearing a striking resemblance to Winter was downing a glass of deep red liquid. Then another. When she finally set the glass down, two bottles had been emptied.

I returned to Winter, whose eyes had never left the woman that was now swaying as she walked. The young girl looked to her father, who made a subtle movement with his hand. A server offered Miss Schnee his arm, guiding her out of the ballroom. Jacques’s eyes followed her. I noticed the tightening of his hand that was clamped on his daughter’s shoulder. I noticed her wince but keep her composure. My shoulder stung in sympathy where the bruises were concealed beneath the strap of my dress, my Aura working to heal them. Red and white, both bruised.

Yeah… it really isn't fair… is it?

“My dear, what are you doing over here?”

Her voice made every hair on my body stand on end. The guests, the music, the overwhelming stench vanished. For a second, I was lost in a void, afraid of where I’d land.

“Dear, will you speak to me?”

The sounds, colors, and smell came crashing back. As calmly as I could, I faced the owner of that horrible, silky voice.

“There you are! Why are you hiding your pretty face over here?” My stepmother asked. “Do you not want to be here?”

“O-of course I want to be here, mother,” The taste of that word made me nauseous. “I was just feeling a bit faint, so I needed a break.”

“Oh, that’s good. I wouldn’t want you to be pouting when you were offered such a generous invitation. Wouldn’t that be a shame, my dear?”

“Yes, it would be, mother.”

My stepmother adjusted my dress with nimble fingers that pressed harshly against my sides. “All better. Wouldn’t want you to look any less than perfect.”

As she drew back, Pemphredo Porpoise rose to her full height, standing over the heads of every woman present and even a good majority of the men’s. Silverly-metallic hair braided with silver links, chrome toned dress shimmering, silver wire jewelry expertly selected, eyes that shone like mirrors, Pem was a figure chiseled out of moonlight. She was so stunning that every eye that found her lingered as if mesmerized by her mere existence. When they discovered her remarkable reputation as a Huntress, they treated her like royalty, which she relished. At every party, she was the queen amongst her subjects. Her beauty undeniable, she was the focus of the spotlight.

And when the spotlight was gone, the nightmare beneath that beauty dug its claws into me. Every time I saw her made ancient bruises ache as if new.

“Please make sure to enjoy yourself, won’t you dear?” Pem asked, sweet as candy. “Remember, I always have an eye on you, so I’ll know if you’re uncomfortable. If that happens, I’ll take you home right away. Okay, dear?”

Guests within hearing distance smiled affectionately. Why wouldn’t they? We were the loving family that had come together after tragedy. When my mother, a Huntress, lost her life during an eradication mission, it was Pemphredo who picked the shattered pieces of our family and wove them into her own. She was our savior, the new mother of a girl who had lost her own.

Why would they need to know that if we left early, this angel would bare her fangs and sink them into me? Why would they be aware of the blows that would rain down before we had even shut the door? What did it matter to them? That would never happen, not from the astonishing Huntress, slayer of the Creatures of Grimm. She could do no wrong, even at her worst.

I took her hand in my own even as my skin crawled at the contact. “I’ll be fine, mother. I just need a moment.”

Pem smiled affectionately, caressing my head lovingly. “Of course, my dear. Take your time. After all,” Her hand cupped my cheek, the pressure increasing unnoticed by watching eyes. “We wouldn’t want you to be distressed. If that happens, I’ll be by your side in an instant.” She withdrew her hand. “I’m going to meet up with your father. Enjoy yourself. I love you.”

I didn’t hesitate. “I love you, too.” I wanted to vomit.

Pem was assimilated into the wealthy crowd, but I couldn’t miss the flashes of moonlight. Tears pressed against my eyes, but I refused to cry. I couldn’t afford to cause a scene. Instead, I forced myself to walk around the ballroom.

Pieces of art were hung up along the walls. I passed by a few, looking without processing, making light conversation with those that approached me. I observed without learning for half an hour. When I was nearing the end of the paintings, I was surprised once again.

That girl, Winter, was staring at a painting tucked in the corner of the room. She stared at the piece of art as if trying to drag something out of it. She seemed to sense me since she turned her head and saw me. The wondered look vanished from Winter’s face as she disappeared back into the throng.

I took her place in front of the painting. The first thing I saw was an orange leaf. For a moment, I thought that’s all it was, a leaf surrounded by shadows. It was the splash of white that made my eyes see the rest. The tiny stem of the leaf was in the hands of a demon with horrible teeth and wicked claws. It stared at the leaf as if it were the only thing in the world. The plant seemed to glow as if in a halo of orange light. It’s presence softened the demon, made it seem friendly. It wasn’t threatening, just mesmerized by a leaf.

I noticed that the painting wasn’t right. Something in the top right corner was off. When I shifted my head to try and get a better look, the entire painting shimmered. After turning my head this way and that, I realized it wasn’t a painting at all. It was one of those pictures whose image changed depending on what angle you viewed it from. When I adjusted my position to see the whole picture, my heartbeat flared.

The leaf was now withered, breaking to pieces in the demon's claw. The monster’s appearance was horrendous, so disgusting that I wanted to turn away but I couldn’t. Its maw was stretched wide, almost splitting its head in two. Blood stained its teeth, a brilliant red against the dark background. Disturbingly detailed lacerations coated the entirety of its limbs, so lifelike that it was as if I was staring at open wounds. The creature's back was bent, spines erupting from its skin. And it was smiling, that bloody abomination was smiling as the only living thing it held turned to dust.

Without that leaf, it was truly something so terrible that I wanted it to be erased without a trace. When I looked back, the picture had shifted and the leaf had returned, but I could no longer see that friendly demon without also seeing the creature it was when the leaf eventually died.

I heard laughter behind me. Pem’s arm was interlocked with my father’s, the pair laughing with Jacques, Deino and Enyo laughing along, while Winter stood a few paces away, still within arm’s length of her father.

Before all of this, it was simple. I would help my mother in the garden if she wasn’t off on a mission. My dad would read to me until my eyes grew heavy and I couldn’t stay awake any longer. Mom and dad would cheer me on when I trained, wanting so much to follow in my mother’s footsteps. And when I had a nightmare that made sleep an impossibility, my dad would sit with me until the fright receded. We would go on picnics in the garden, walk into town just to pick up groceries, swim in the lake when the summer was hot, huddle around the fire when the winter was cold. They would hold me as we snuggled underneath a massive blanket, drinking hot chocolate.

In a blink, those times had been replaced with a coffin being lowered into the ground. The groceries were delivered from that point on. The books of fairytales gathered dust as that sat on the shelves, the magic extinguished. I found no comfort when I had frequent nightmares, so I sat in my bed as sleep evaded me. The warmth had died with my mother, the dad I’d once known following her into the grave. The world lost color as the clock ticked without meaning. All magic, all light was lost.

When her silver light had entered, the demons had emerged.

As I stared at the four of them, I wished for nothing more than for the leaf to never wilt. Let the demon be something else. As long as the leaf was here, he never had to obtain that horrible face. The leaf held that monster at bay, so it needed to live! I need it to live!

A tear had fallen onto my dress. Pem shot a glance in my direction, frowning, before carrying on the conversation without disruption.

I would pay for that. I dried my eyes as carefully as I could. I can’t let myself break here. I rebuilt my composure, separating myself from the girl who was crying right now. I don’t need her right now. I wish I never did.

For me, the leaf was gone. And in its place, the demon had found a lynx, but it wasn’t the same. I felt both of their fangs and their claws. I bore pain that I never would have had to experience if my mother had been alive.

I want her back. I want her to save me.

But destiny can’t be denied, so I’m trapped.

All I can do is smile, and hope that the bruises will heal soon.


	8. Powerless

_You could live lifetimes, see more things than any man ever could, but you would still find that the most marvelous times are those moments that change your whole world in the span of seconds. I used to think that my life would be whittled away, reduced to dust without leaving any impact in memory. I had become content with this fact despite how much I wanted to flourish. I would be gone without a trace, another face that spent a few short years in this world. That was fine._

_Then I met him. In an instant, my contention was whisked away by the storm of life he beckoned, a maelstrom of wondrous possibilities to wash away my old life. That first look, the first touch, the first time we spoke. What had been seconds stretched beyond their bounds, forever a part of me as much as my own blood. At that moment, for better or worse, my world was changed, and it was all because of him._

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in autumn, the leaves fading from a vibrant green to a deep red. After the oppressive heat of the past summer, it was a welcomed relief to be free to throw open my windows and let in that crisp breeze. I took a deep breath, letting the scent of fall fill my lungs. Obsidian watched me from the windowsill, his red eyes as glossy and empty as always.

“I just wanted to let in some air. I love autumn, and I want to experience as much of it as possible.” As a leaf fell from one of the trees, drifting to the ground that would soon be littered with warm colors, I heard:

**“Why?”**

Obsidian’s voice was still a bit off-putting. You would think that it would be high pitched as you hear in cartoons with singing birds. Or since he’s a Grimm, his pitch would be low and gruff. It wasn’t either of those. Instead, it was more like a music note, calm with a melodic undertone. It wasn’t always clear, but if I listened real close, I could almost believe it was a woman talking to me instead of a Grimm.

I petted the feathers between his wings, relaxing at the feel of their familiar softness. “Do you know the story of the Four Maidens?” Obsidian stood still, his voice silent. “I guess not. Long ago, there was an old wizard that isolated himself from the world by grieving in his cabin deep in the woods. One day, a maiden named Winter appeared, meditating outside his window. When he asked what she was doing, she introduced herself, saying she was waiting for her sisters Later, another maiden arrived, this one named Spring. She tended to the wizard’s abandoned garden and rickety cabin. Next came Summer, drawing the wizard out of his cabin into the warm sun. The four of them then harvested the crops Spring had planted and prepared a feast, which was when Fall, the next sister, arrived. She showed the Wizard how much he had and how lucky he was. In thanks for their company and helping him, the Wizard gifted them with his power so that they may change the world for the better. Are you following so far?”

Obsidian stayed silent, so I took that as a yes. “My mother used to tell me that story. She told me how much she appreciated the girl representing fall. When I asked her why she told me how important she was. Fall is the time to look back, to reflect on everything that came before it would be wiped clean by snow. It was when you could make the decision on how you can move forward the next year. Fall is the focal point, both the beginning and the end. Whenever fall comes back, it makes me happy to think about her love for this season. It’s like…” Tears stung my eyes as my throat became tight. “It’s like no matter what happens, she’ll be here in some way, reminding me that I have a choice to live my life.”

Sensing my sudden change in mood, Obsidian butted my arm with his head, chirping reassurance. The sight made my heart lift. “Thanks, buddy.”

A loud buzz broke me from the moment. Setting Obsidian on my shoulder, I walked across my small cabin to pick up my Scroll from my pile of books. I opened the screen to see a notification from my father.

_Come to my office._

Fear dug in its hooks as I read the short message. What had I done? I’d finished my chores early and dinner wasn’t for another hour. Did I forget anything? Did Deino and Enyo accuse me of something? Is he mad? He never wants me to see him unless he’s mad! What is it?

A tug of my hair drew me out of my worry. Obsidian nuzzled my cheek affectionately. I stroked his head absently. “I’ll be back,” I told him, and to myself.

Obsidian flew off my shoulder to his basket by the small hearth. With one last look at him, I opened the door and stepped out. The air, perfectly cool minutes earlier, felt so bitterly cold. The colors were dull as I passed underneath the fading branches. The familiar path to the house seemed to pass in an instant. Down a hall and another, twisting and turning in the mansion’s numerous corridors. One hall over from my father’s office, I paused at a door.

The wood was a pretty red, faint and comforting, with soft tones of orange. Chiseled onto the surface was a tree, it’s branches left with only a few leaves clinging to them. This was my mother’s door, her personal emblem carved from her use of her Semblance. Beyond it was my favorite room in the mansion. The one I hadn’t been in since my mother passed.

Before she died, I was still young enough to creep into her bed in the middle of the night because I had been frightened by a nightmare. My mother, no matter how tired she was, would embrace me, comfort me. Her voice would lull me to sleep with a story or a song. I’d always felt safe in her room, but without her to fill it with her love, the room felt heavy. Gone was the comfort, the safety. My mother had taken those with her into the ground.

I turned the final corner, wishing uselessly that one day she would throw open the doors, finally waking after years of slumber, and fix everything. Instead, I knocked on my father’s door and walked inside after he sounded his approval.

The office was bleak. Where my mother loved warm colors, my father kept bland ones close. Gray walls surrounded me, nothing to adorn them or break the monotony. The only furnishing was my father’s desk against the opposite wall. The surface held perfectly organized stacks of files, a monitor where my father would type out reports, and vials holding samples of Dust. My father looked at me as I entered. “She’s here.”

For a second, I thought he had spoken to me. Then I noticed the man standing against the wall. If my father invited someone into his office, then they had to be important. The man was younger than my father, probably only a couple of years out of school. He was tall, probably a head above my father. His posture told me that he was wealthy with his squared shoulder and straight back, yet relaxed as he watched me. His suit was dark green, his tie just a few shades lighter. Hair cut short to regulation and the Atlas pin on his chest practically screamed his position in the military. The scabbard and pistol on his belt, however, were not that of military weaponry. A Huntsman, then. His features were sharp, with olive eyes that captured your attention.

“Greet our guest,” my father barked. I said hello and welcomed the unfamiliar man to our home. “This is Keane Chartreuse, a member of one of the most prestigious families in Atlas. Keane, my daughter.” The venom my father put in that world stung me, my heart breaking along hardly stitched faults.

Keane left his spot along the wall and approached me. His pace was leisurely, a man that does things at his own speed. Keane looked me over from head to toe. Seemingly pleased, Keane gave me a small nod and the ghost of a smile. “Your father tells me you’re training to be a Huntress. How is that faring?”

The question itself was almost jarring. No one ever asked me about my life, much less some stranger. “My education and training have been well. Recently, my teachers constructed a-”

“That’s enough,” Keane interrupted. The rest of my story died on my tongue. “I meant how do you stand among your peers.”

Oh. My brief joy fell back into shadows. “I am the top of my class in both combat and classwork. Along with that-”

“What are you skilled in?” Keane broke in again.

I bit my tongue and followed his question. “I perform most proficiently with close-range combat, favoring dual-wielded swords. But I'm also a top-rate archer. I supplement my fighting style with Dust, mostly Fire, but should be able to accommodate Orange.”

Keane clicked his tongue. “What are your plans for the next level of your education?”

My response was easy; my plans were one of the only things that excite me nowadays. “I pass the criteria for any Academy in the Kingdoms. I planned to go to Atlas, but Haven is also a choice I’ve puzzled.”

“How about control of your Aura?” Keane continued to question, nodding slightly with each response.

“I was deemed a master of Aura control, projection, recovery, durability, and all other fields earlier this year. I tested above most beginning Huntsmen during my first year of school.”

At this, Keane turned away from me and to my father, who nodded in agreement. The Atlesian seemed satisfied with my answers. His next question was directed at my father. “Mr. Porpoise, how would you describe her mannerisms?”

My father looked past Keane and at me, only for a second, before returning his gaze to the guest. “My daughter is obedient and follows the rules put out for her without complaint. Admittedly, there have been a few incidents where she acted out. However, the incidents were brief and minor and quickly rectified. She would fit the proposal quite well.”

A sinking feeling grew in my stomach. It wasn’t how my father described me as an object, the pain of that faded years ago, but it was how they were discussing me. The thought of what this proposal made my skin crawl.

“And what might her Semblance be?”

I felt the knife turn before my father’s eyes clouded over. After years

and years of training, my Semblance had yet to manifest. When my stepmother had unlocked my stepsisters’ Auras, they had found their Semblances within weeks. Even though my mother had done the same ritual with me a few years earlier, there was still nothing. I practiced and focused, using every assortment of weapons and fighting style in school, but nothing came out of it. I could wield blades, arrows, Dust, and Aura better than anyone my age, but I still lacked the most important piece for a Huntress.

Keane picked up on this without having one of us voice it. “Still undiscovered, I see.” He chuckled deep in his throat, just once. “Rest assured, Mr. Porpoise, that this won’t be an issue. After all, her other skills seem to compensate for this fault. Besides, this might make management easier.”

My father seemed relieved, a rare sight for me to see. “That is good to hear, Chartreuse. I apologize for my daughter’s lacking, but it is something that I cannot rectify. If you say that it won’t break our arrangement, then I assume you found everything satisfactory?”

“I did,” Keane replied. “I believe this should work out perfectly.”

My father smiled. “Perfect. We’ll arrange the terms of the wedding and what comes after.”

...What?...

Keane’s words sounded far away as if I was falling down a deep hole and he stood high above me. “My mother will be pleased. I’ll contact my parents and we’ll sort out details once they arrive. I apologize, but I must be going now.”

Something touched my chin. I was yanked out of the pit and thrown in front of Keane’s eyes, the drab green making me nauseous. His hand guided my face so that I was looking straight at him. “Don’t you worry. Once your mine, you never have to fret over a thing. No need to go out and fight monsters or stress over trivial things. You’ll be by my side, and I promise you that I’ll make sure your life goes easy and seamlessly.” He pressed his lips to my forehead, the contact burning like acid. He pulled away and left, the door shutting softly behind him.

The world was cold. The air was chilling my lungs, making them brittle enough to shatter with each breath. My skin froze, numbing, becoming unfeeling. Everything inside crumbled away except for a screaming inside my head. It screamed and screamed, it’s meaning incomprehensible and full of pain. I felt it consuming me.

“You may leave now.”

My father’s casual dismissal struck a chord. My whole body feeling hollow, I lifted my eyes to him. My father was reading a file on his desk as if a major revelation hadn’t just been heaped on my shoulders.

“F-father…”

He looked at me, annoyed at my presence. “What is it?”

My tongue was refusing to function. I caught my breath several times before I could string the word together coherently. “What wedding were you guys talking about?”

My father seemed genuinely confused for a moment before clarity caught up. “I guess your sisters hadn’t informed you like I asked. You’re going to marry Keane within the week.”

The scream grew, pounding at my skull, begging to slip past my lips. “W-why…”

“His family is practically royalty within Atlas. At that function we attended a few months ago, you caught the eye of Keane and his family. They contacted us and offered a unison, and then a merger of each family’s capital. We agreed and have been making preparations since.”

Months. For months. They’ve been planning this, planning to marry me off to a stranger, for months. Pemphredo would be pleased to get rid of me. Deino and Enyo must have been waiting, stringing this out until the realization came crashing down on top of me. I’m not surprised that they would throw me away for their own gain, but my father…

“I’m fifteen…” My pathetic argument was barely a whisper, an insufficient muttering.

Nonetheless, my father heard me. He waved the issue away like an insect in the air. “With my permission, you’re allowed to enter matrimony without going against the law. The matter was resolved without any obstructions.”

“...I don’t want to…”

My father stilled. He set the file down, focusing his attention solely on me. His eyes bore into mine, searing my head. “What did you say?”

I was breaking. Composure I’d learned to master for years was splintering. I couldn’t keep my mask on. Not for this. Not this way. “I don’t want this. Please don’t make me do this.”

“That’s enough. You’re doing this for my family. It’s for all of our benefit.”

“What about me?” Tears were flowing down my cheeks, spilling on the floor. I have to believe there is still a chance. He has to listen! “I don’t want this! I don't want to marry him! What about school and being a Huntress?”

“Ridiculous dreams!” My father spat back. He rose from his chair, knocking some of his file askew. “The fact that you’re training to be a Huntress is one of the attractions the Chartreuse family saw in you. They like that their family will have the addition of a fighter to pass on to their descendants. By no means will you go out in the field. You'll have a title, nothing else.”

This can’t be happening! I’m being sold off! They want me to be a centerpiece in a display! “I’ve dreamed of being a Huntress my whole life, just like Mother. She wouldn't let me be bought off and kept as a prize!”

I’d crossed the line. Since the day she was laid to rest, my father and I had never spoken of my mother. We never reflected on the past or how her absence must have hurt us. It was a forbidden subject, one left in the dirt with her. I cried in silence. I grieved in my old room without anyone to console me. I left him, just as he shut me out. Even now, after she’s been gone for so long, Mother has to make him see.

It was several long, exaggerated seconds that my father stood silent, his eyes somewhere far off. I thought it had worked. By some miracle, the memory of mother had reached him and brought him to sense. Then his eyes dilated and his face contorted in anger. “I don’t care what she would have thought!” He bellowed so loud that my ears rang. “It doesn’t matter whatever stupid decision your mother would have made. That woman is not a part of this!” He stomped out from behind his desk, completely upturning a pile of his files in his fit. I couldn’t move as he got closer, his teeth clenched in rage. When he was staring down at me, he declared “You are getting married to Keane and that’s final! This marriage isn’t for you! It’s for Pem! For our daughters! For me! Not for you!”

“But I’m your daughter!” I screamed back, my voice breaking from the strain. It was the first time I had raised my voice in three years. My sobs mixed harshly with my shouts. “I’m your family! You’re my dad! You used to protect me, care about me, love me! I’m begging you, don’t do this to me!”

His fist collided with my face. Sparks exploded in my vision as my head snapped to my right. I stumbled back, my balance off. The punch wasn’t new. While he ignored me, even my father hadn’t gone without his blows. It was what came next, the words out of his mouth, that left me finally broken: “You’re no daughter of mine. Now, go.”

I think I ran, putting the door between me and him as quickly as I could. I don’t know what was guiding me, but my feet carried me through the halls, retracing the steps I had taken just a short time ago. I felt raw, like every bit of me had been ripped off and scrubbed with steel, until it was finally pieced back together in a sloppy mess. I wanted to come undone.

Memories rose unbidden. The time my father had lifted me on his shoulders so that I could reach my kite that was caught in the shrubbery. When he helped me make cupcakes for my mother’s birthday, which turned into a messy disaster. Showing me the different types of Dust and explaining how each is used. Picking me up after I had fallen and scraped my knee. Carrying me off to bed when I had fallen asleep in my mother’s arms. Walking through town, the two of them swung me between each step. Movies and stories. Good times filled with laughter. All three of us, together, our real family. My father, the man who used to love me more than anything in this world.

He’s gone.

Somehow, I believed that even a bit of his love had survived after all these years, after the taint of Pemphredo and her children. Father could rekindle that love eventually, apologize for everything, make the last few years vanish in a rush of love and liberation. We wouldn’t have Mother, but we would have each other and be happy in the end. Now, I knew that my dream was nothing more than misguided hope. My father had died with my mother.

“Well, well, there she is.”

In a daze, I hardly realized that Deino and Enyo had started following me. Now they stood in front of me, blocking the hall that would lead to my cabin. Their smirks seemed overly large today. “Little bride to be! How exciting for you!” Deino taunted.

“She gets to dress up for once,” Enyo added. “A special day just for her. How...lucky.”

“I bet she’s looking forward to being the wife of such a well-respected man who’s, what was it, eleven years older than her? Kinda gross, don’t you think?” Deino shrugged as she finished her mock with a smile.

Enyo played a sigh. “Did you forget, Deino? She’ll just be his little toy, a fake Huntress collected as a trophy. Whatever he does with her, it’ll never amount to anything meaningful.”

“What do you think?” Deino asked, redirecting their conversation to me. “Can you imagine what you’ll have to do to make him happy? How you’ll have to act? Day after day of being nothing higher than a showpiece?”

A cloud descended on my fractured mind. Deino‘s Semblance took hold. My pace quickened as images played in my head. The fears that I hadn’t had time to process came crashing together all at once. Keane’s expectation, how I was going to have to please him. The faces that’ll gawk at me as I’m paraded in front of them like cattle. The last choices of my life cut away, replaced with someone else’s perfection. Me breaking day after day.

I was crying, immense sobs ripped from my chest. I buried my fingers in my hair, pulling tight to erase the influence from my head. Deino was laughing at me while Enyo hummed. The purple-haired girl made a noise of displeasure in her throat. “I don’t know. I think she isn’t getting what ‘s about to happen. Maybe I could push her along. “ She raised her arm in the air. “Or who knows, maybe she’ll find something worse in store.” Enyo’s arm sliced the air, and her Semblance activated.

A wisp appeared in front of my face. The substance was milky but formless, something like ink in water. It was dark, almost black, but instead the darkest green I had ever seen. The wisp branched, coils of the inky material circling around my limps. The images in my head became sharper as loud whispers joined the mayhem. I wanted to shut my eyes and try to block everything out, but I couldn’t will my body to move anymore. When the wisp had ensnared me, the substance suddenly reformed. The ethereal quality was replaced with crushing bindings. And they squirmed, every one of them contracting and writhing over my skin. I wanted to vomit.

A tendril separated from the rest, maneuvering itself until it pointed directly at my eyes, almost touching my nose. It began to swell. The whispers became screams! The images blurred so quickly that they burned my mind! The grip of the limbs became so tight that I couldn’t draw a breath! The stray limb continued to grow, the end becoming bulbous until it seemed like it would burst. A split opened down the middle, the bulb starting to divide. With a tear, it ripped the rest of itself open, exposing razor teeth and a multitude of distorted eyes, all centered around a forked, slimy tongue.

My vision blurred. I barely felt as my knees gave out, knocking against the marble floor. I couldn’t move! I couldn’t resist! I couldn’t push back the images that seared onto the back of my eyes! I couldn’t stop Enyo’s monster as it crushed my bones, ripping its mouth wider to devour my head. I couldn’t do anything! I’m helpless! I can’t stop them! I can’t protect myself! I can’t stop myself from being shipped off to a different continent, to be married to a greedy man! I’m useless…

My forehead slammed into the floor, the shock barely noticeable. I was screaming, the taste of salt coating my tongue. I screamed as my stepsisters’ Semblance tore me apart from the inside, their desire to torment me, destroy me, rip me down to the studs, unstoppable. And I have to let them.

It seemed like hours before it came to an end. The monster dissipated into a cloud before fading completely. The fog in my mind retreated, but the echo of their message remained clear as day. I was sprawled on the floor, my body having failed at some point. I was drained, completely spent of any will. I just wanted all of this to be over.

“I think that’s it for her, Deino.” Enyo’s voice cut through my haze, her smug tone scraping me against stone.

“Too bad. I was hoping our last time with her would’ve been a little more fun.” A sigh. “Oh well. I’m going to go try on dresses for the wedding. See you later.” Deino stepped over me, slamming her foot into my stomach as she did.

When her sister’s footsteps had faded, Enyo crouched down. I didn’t have the strength to raise my head. “You know, father hired a few servants to start working here the day after your wedding. Did he tell you that?” When I didn’t respond, Enyo continued. “Don’t worry. We’ll make sure everything here works out. It’ll be like nothing has ever changed.” Enyo placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. “It was fun while it lasted. Have fun in Atlas, Mrs. Chartreuse.” Then Enyo was gone.

I don’t know how long I laid there. No thoughts went through my head. All I did was lay on the floor, empty, broken, pathetic. When the sun was low, I found myself trudging back to my cabin. I slouched into the corner with my blankets and curled into a ball, waiting for everything to just disappear.

Something bumped my foot. I ignored it. Something pecked my knee. I ignored it. Something tugged at my hair. I ignored it. I just wanted it to go away.

**“Child, please look at me.”**

I didn’t want to.

**“I’m here for you. You know you can trust me.”**

“You can’t help me,” I replied absently, my voice strange to me.

**“Tell me what happened.”**

“I can’t.”

Another nuzzle finally made me lift my head. Obsidian was sitting on my knees, watching me with his forever blank expression. His beak parted, unveiling the voice so soft and gentle that it hurt to hear. **“Please.”**

I told him. I told Obsidian, the Grimm who lit up my world, what had happened. I told him about Keane and my father, the wedding and its outcome. My stepsisters’ attack and Enyo’s parting message. About how my dreams had come crashing down around me. I cried. I yelled. I broke down again and again. Obsidian watched me, unjudging, as I spilled my guts to him. When it was over, I asked him a question.

“Is this my destiny? Am I supposed to be this person, the one others can string along without a second thought? Why do I have to be the one to suffer because of other people? Why can’t I choose?” My tears came anew, unblocked after hours of unfeeling.

Obsidian brushed them away by rubbing his head against my face, his soft feathers unable to comfort me. **“It will be better, child. I can make everything better.”**

“No, you can’t. You’re a Grimm! A creature no different than a bird! What can you do?”

Obsidian didn’t flinch from my bite. Instead, he kept his steady gaze on me. **“This does not have to be your destiny. You can take control and twist it into anything you want. You carve your own path, making the future yours.”**

“You can’t change destiny,” I said back, no longer having the stamina to argue. “You can’t change the path before you. You don’t get a choice. At least, I don’t.”

**“I will give you back your choices,”** Obsidian replied, his voice became a blanket that wrapped me in its gentle promises. **“I will change it all so that you can be free. I will set you free.”** He pressed his head against mine, a soft coo drifted from his beak. **“Wait for me, little one. I’m on my way.”**

My eyelids were becoming heavy. I was drifting away. “Wait...for you…”

Obsidian nestled in my lap, his feather finally becoming a comfort once more. **“I’ll be here. Just hang on for a little bit longer.”**


	9. Truth

_I once gave someone my heart. I loved them with my whole being. I shaped my life with his own. We were partners, two pieces that came together in a world that sought only discourse. He freed me from a prison that I believed would limit my world. I gave them everything and put all my faith with him._

_And then he betrayed me._

_When I lost my beloved, I was heartbroken beyond belief. When he returned, my joy knew no bounds. I thought, I had hoped, that we could make our own world, one where we could be happy and unchained. And yet he hid a crucial matter from me. Somehow, without my noticing, he had become someone unrecognizable. I was enraged, but I was also saddened. My heart, pieced together by strings of our love, became shattered once more, this time beyond reconstruction._

_Since then, I have wondered if the change was sudden or if it was so gradual that I simply didn’t realize. Or maybe they were never the person I thought they were. No matter the course, it didn’t change the pain that their betrayal caused. I put my trust in them, my heart, and now I know what a mistake that was._

* * *

Five days. It was five days that I remained in a numb fog, the minutes ticking along to the countdown of my final hour. I carried through my routine automatically, my body acting on its own while my mind closed itself off. Sometimes, I could believe that it was a dream, as if it would all vanish if I opened my eyes in the morning. And yet, each day came as crisp as the last. I watched the leaves fall, their many hues no longer drawing a smile from me like they once did.

My sisters taunted me on sight, haunting me with the lingering effects of their Semblances. My father ignored me more than ever as if I was a spirit left unseen to the normal eye. Pemphredo was the one paying me the most attention, but only since it was to make sure I was properly sent away. She took meticulous measurements of my body, judging what colors would look the best on me. She made sure I was clean and as healthy as I could be. She even made sure her daughters kept their hands off of me so that I wouldn’t have bruises when the day came, even if my Aura could heal them.

I didn't have the will to care about Pemphredo’s presence, having resigned myself to my fate. It didn’t matter how little I slept even after I cried myself to slumber. It doesn’t matter that I could no longer attend school since every bit of my time was now devoted to chores and preparations. None of it matters now. Tomorrow, I’ll be married to Keane and off to Atlas, my future permanently sealed.

Today was different, as I would learn.

I was sitting next to a window in the foyer, my mind drifting off to the prospects that would come by the end of tomorrow. The sharp tap made me look down. Obsidian sat on the other side of the glass, red eyes watching me. I hurriedly looked around to make sure no one was watching before I cracked open the window. “What are you doing here?” I whispered loudly. “You can’t come this close to the mansion! What if Pemphredo sees you?”

Obsidian seemed unconcerned. He pecked my nose softly. **_“I’m almost here, little spark. Just a bit longer.”_**

I knew it was an empty promise, but I smiled nonetheless. “Thank you, Obsidian. I know I have you, but there’s nothing you can do. Just… I want you to know that I love you.”

Every day since I discovered my fate, Obsidian had been trying to reassure me that he would save me. I know that it’s impossible. There is nothing a little bird can do to save me from tomorrow. Still, I found my heart swelling at how much he cared for me.

Obsidian seemed unaffected by my expression. _**“Tomorrow.”**_

“Yeah, buddy. Tomorrow.”

I stroked his feathers, committing their softness to memory. I don’t know when the last time I’ll be able to hold him will be. I don’t believe a Grimm, no matter the size, will be able to enter Atlas without being destroyed. I’ll lose my only friend, but as long as he lives, I can hold what comfort that brings.

I heard a knob start to turn. “Fly, now!” Obsidian took off as the door opened. Pemphredo entered with her usual silver glamor in place. With her hair woven into a simple braid, a mercury dress that was cut to her thighs and a string of a necklace around her neck, Pem still held her silver beauty. Even her eyes, two silver orbs that caught the light like no other color, seemed to shine with a mystic wonder.

Halfway across the room, Pem suddenly paused. Her pupils went wide, which I knew was a sign of her Semblance. Panic erupted in my chest, my heart pounding against my ribs. Pemphredo’s Semblance, Untethered Sight, allows her to see her surroundings in a way no one else can. She sees everything around her no matter where her eyes are looking. She could sense how things moved and predict what the next change will be. It made her an unencumbered fighter, always aware of what was around her, and picking openings no one else would find. It was also why Obsidian couldn’t come close to the mansion. My cabin was out of range of her abilities as long as she was close to the mansion, but any closer would be dangerous.

A tense moment passed. Pem’s eyes returned to normal. I held in a sigh of relief. She hadn’t seen Obsidian. Back on focus, Pemphredo finished striding over to me, her natural grace evident even in her easy steps. She looked down at me and asked “What are you doing?”

It was a moment before I realized that my mind had wondered while I was folding laundry. “Sorry. I had a lot on my mind.”

Pemphredo shrugged. “Understandable. The day is almost here after all. It’ll be over shortly.”

“Yeah, I guess.” I set the clothes aside, the chore seemingly meaningless for now. “Can I… can I ask you something?”

Pem seemed surprised. I had never been this forward with her, and she had never been this docile. Given the circumstances, we had reached some temporary truce. “What is it?”

It was a question I never thought I would have the nerve to ask, but I had nothing left to lose. “Did you know my mother?”

If Pem was startled or caught off-guard, so made sure it didn’t show. “Auburn? No. I knew of her, but we never met.”

“What was she like?”

“I can’t tell you from personal experience, but I was told she had a big heart and a bigger weapon. Everyone who knew her seems to have liked her. Why do you ask?”

I dropped my eyes to her necklace. “I keep thinking about what she would think about this. What she would do if she was still here. I miss her.”

Pem shifted her weight. “I can’t tell you.”

I clenched my fists. This next bit was like vile, and I had to be rid of it before it was too late. “I hate you,” I said bluntly, still not meeting her eyes. “Everything changed because of you. My father hates me because of you. I’m getting married because of you. It’s all your fault.”

Pem was silent. I guess I must have struck something in her. I wanted to free myself from just a fraction of the muck that filled my lungs, but the relief was less than expected. To my shock, Pemphredo knelt. Her silver eyes were so clear that I saw myself reflected in them like polished mirrors. “I know you don’t like me. I don’t like you either. But you shouldn’t blame me. This isn’t my fault. While I don’t want you here, it’s not my cause. If you want to blame someone, blame your mother.”

“My mother? What does she have to do with this? She’s been dead since I was little.”

“I’m well aware. But your problems started long before I came around. I’m part of your situation, but not as large as you picture it to be.”

“I don’t understand,” I told her, locked on my own reflection.

Pem let out an irritated sigh. “Check your mother’s room. Her old Scroll should still be in there. Check her messages and take a look for yourself.” Pem stood and walked back to the door. Before she grabbed the knob, my stepmother turned back. “We’re going to meet up with the Chartreuse family and take the girls to get their dresses for tomorrow. That’s what I came to tell you. We’ll be back in a few hours.” She took a breath and continued. “I don’t care what happens after tomorrow, but I won’t take all of your blame. In two days, I’ll probably never have to see you again. Just sort out your story with the right information.” She opened the door and left.

A breeze from the open window whistled in my ear. Pem’s message circled in my thoughts, looping over and over. What does my mother have to do with this? Pem has to be lying about something, but I can’t figure out why she would care enough to do so. She certainly doesn’t care what I think. So...why?

I gathered up the laundry and returned it to the laundry room. I’ll come back to it. A while later, I watched my family file out the door and drive away. For the next few hours, I’ll be all alone. The thought of running away crossed my mind, but I quickly dismissed it. My father and stepmother have close ties with every Huntsman and Huntress in town. Plus, the Chartreuse family would certainly search with them if I disappeared. With Pem’s Semblance and experience, it would be easy to find me.

That left one thing. I opened another window and Obsidian instantly swooped in. He perched on my right shoulder and nuzzled my temple. “Hey, buddy. We’re going to look for something in my mother’s room. Want to have one last adventure?” He nipped my ear, which was yes enough for me.

I walked the halls with the expert precision that only came from living here my whole life. I found my mother’s door, running a hand over the autumn tree emblem for the first time in so many years. Obsidian cooed, and I was ready. I placed my hand on the doorknob, hesitated, then turned it and pushed before I could change my mind.

It was exactly as I had remembered. The walls were painted gold with orange streaks shaped into vines and branches. The trim was cream with flower designs sticking out. Windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling normally let sunlight stream in, but pale curtains blocked them. Between the windows, my mother’s enormous bed was placed, a divider wrapped around so that I couldn’t see it. Along the right wall were a dresser, vanity table, and a rack where her weapons once hung. To the left were bookshelves covering several subjects and a desk in the back corner. To each side of the door were tables that held several pots of dirt. Larger pots were interspersed between the furniture and by the windows.

Those once held plants that my mother diligently cared for with her green thumb and Semblance. After so long, the plants had withered and crumbled to nothing. A thick layer of dust covered every surface, left untouched for years.

Even though it was dark and lacked the life my mother brought, the room brought a wave of nostalgia over me. I could almost hear my mother singing to me and guiding me through tending to her plants. I skimmed so many of those books with her, fascinated by the pictures or the stories my mother would bring to life. She loved fairy tales, so an entire shelf was dedicated to those whimsical fables.

I wish that I could bring this room back to life. With a wave of my hand, I could make flowers bloom as my mother could. Petals would dance and stems would shake, following a tune only she could hear. Some would remain normal, others would become larger than me and sturdy enough to hold us both. We would read stories tucked between the petals of a hyacinth. I wish that I could inherit her Semblance and bring to life the wonders that she could, carrying around a joy that she cherished so much.

Obsidian nudged my neck. _**“Are you alright?”**_

I hadn’t realized that I had been crying. I wiped my tears away and said, “Yeah. I just… miss my mom.” I shook off the memories with difficulty. “She could never keep track of her Scroll, but Pemphredo said it was in here somewhere. Let’s find it.”

The first place I checked was her desk. Every drawer was unlocked but emptied of their contents. My father must have moved them. I searched every nook and cranny but came up empty. Obsidian had taken to the dresser, managing to open each drawer with surprising ease by wedging his beak in and then pushing the rest open with his feet. Those were empty, too.

We checked each pot, the spot underneath them, and even the dirt inside. My mother had once buried her Scroll in a bed of marigolds, and it had taken us days to find it again. That was fruitless. I pulled back the divider and checked every inch of my mom’s bed. The sheets were piled high on top of the mattress. She would get cold so easily that she practically buried herself to stay warm. No Scroll.

That left the bookshelves. I checked the shelves themselves, but nothing stood out. I checked to see if any of the books were resting on top of the Scroll, but none were. Just when I thought I had to search each book individually, Obsidian cried out. He was standing on the middle row of the fairy tale shelf. He pecked at one of the books a few times before he seemed to grab something. He pulled and revealed, from between two thick volumes, my mother’s Scroll.

“Obsidian, that’s it!” I scooped him up and hugged him to my chest. He didn’t make a sound or protest. I set him back down and tried to turn on the Scroll. The battery was dead. Of course, it hadn’t been charged in years. “That’s okay,” I told the avian Grimm. “My mom showed me a trick. Watch.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small Lightning Dust crystal. I sent my Aura through it, and sparks of electricity began to jump from the crystal. I held the crystal to the charging port and channeled the energy into the device. It was precise work, a testament to Aura control and familiarity with using Dust. In seconds, the screen began to glow as the battery was powered. “Yes!” I cheered as Obsidian watched.

I held the Scroll horizontal so I could press the crystal to the port while still using my thumbs to touch the screen. I clicked on messages as Pemphredo had told me. I scanned through them without noticing much of anything. A few from my father, others from who must have been her friends, general Huntsmen alerts. Nothing unusual. Until I came across one particular person.

What stuck out to me was that the name was anonymous, but the subject line wasn’t some advertisement or of the sort. It was labeled Dear Flower. I scrolled through the rest of the messages, and others with the same label popped up. I clicked on one, and an enormous chain opened. Those recurring messages were all under one file. I clicked a button and started from the beginning.

**“My dearest Flower,**

**How I’ve missed you these last few months. Since you visited Atlas, I find that my days have grown dull and uneventful. I wish to hold you again and to feel your embrace. I know my actions may seem scandalous, but I have never felt that alive as when we were together. If you feel the same, please tell me. If you do not, I understand. Just know that I will await your response with an anxious heart.”**

I was confused. This must have been meant for someone else. The message just doesn’t seem like it would be directed at my mother. I was about to dismiss it before I noticed that she had replied.

**“I have read your message and felt the emotions you have put into it. And I can say with a clear heart and mind that I feel the same. When we were together, I felt like I was young and that I could feel the sky. It was a wonder that I hadn’t felt in a long time. I know your fear for I have it too, but rest assured that I am not afraid. We have both fallen into a ravine from where there is no easy escape. I wish to feel that free with you again.”**

No… No. that just can’t be. My mother couldn’t have been doing this. It’s just... it’s just not her!

Obsidian flew to my shoulder and watched as I read through the messages. They went on for two years with their affectionate responses. They went on and on. The shock was nothing that I could ever imagine, a piece of a puzzle that simply didn’t fit correctly. My mother had an affair with someone from Atlas. She cheated on my dad. This has to be what Pemphredo meant. She knew about the affair, and that means my father does as well. Is that why he never talks about mom? Because of this? There has to be more! This can’t be the only answer.

The messages suddenly took a shift, and my gut churned. My mother had sent this to her lover in Atlas.

**“My dear, I have urgent news to tell you.**

**Since my last visit to Atlas, I had fallen ill for a time. When I went to the doctor, they told me I was carrying a child-**

No…

**“-and was only a few weeks along. In that time, my husband and I had drifted apart and hadn’t been with each other. That means that this baby that I’m carrying-”**

No…

**“-is yours.”**

I dropped the Scroll onto the carpet. I was going to vomit. This can’t be true. It just can’t be! It’s not right! My mother wouldn’t have an affair! She wouldn’t get pregnant with someone else’s child! She and my father were in love! I’m their kid from blood and bone! I’m not a stranger’s child! I’m not-

_“You’re no child of mine.”_

It all came together so clearly that my head spun. That’s why he said that. I wasn’t his child, and he knows it. I’m the child of Auburn Harvest and some stranger across the sea.

Numbly, I picked the Scroll back up and continued to read. My mother and this man must have debated over a call or in-person because the next message was about what they would do now that they had figured out that I was his. The two of them would go on like always, pretending to not be acquainted, while my mother passed me off as her husband’s child. Without pushing back, my mother agreed.

The messages were dated further and further apart. My mother kept reaching out, and the man would pacify her with a few sweet words and admissions of affection. The man didn’t ask to see my pictures. Didn’t care about my well-being. It was a mistake that he wished would simply vanish, even if he wouldn’t write it down. This process went on and on until the messages suddenly stopped altogether. The last one was dated a few days before my mom’s final mission.

He must have seen these. My father must have found the messages after my mother died. Their relationship was on threads when the affair happened. When I came, I kept them together. I was the glue that kept our family in place. Why did I never question how my parents had separate rooms, or why they usually took me out separately? I didn’t notice the fractures we had until they were shoved in my face.

And then my father, I can’t even call him that now, had read these messages and found out how my mom had lied for so long, about something so important. About me. That’s why. That’s why he hates me! He doesn’t see me as the kid he made laugh; I’m the bastard of the man who his wife picked over him. The cold distance he put between us wasn’t because of my mother’s death. It was because of how much he resents her and me because of her.

_“If you want someone to blame, blame your mother.”_

Pemphredo was right. She was so right.

“It’s my mom’s fault,” I said to no one. “She left me here, with a man that hates me because of her. Because of her, I’m stuck with Pemphredo and Enyo and Deino! She and whoever that other man is! I’m being married to a man, another powerful and wealthy Atlesian, because of them.”

When the words spilled out, I felt something deep inside me. It rumbled, growing and growing with each angry thought that filled my head. It burned.

“It’s all of their faults!” I screamed as loud as I could. The happy memories with my mom in this room, of her rocking me to sleep, of the flowers and soil, suddenly turned bitter. She had lied to me! “I’m here, in this fucking prison, because of all of them! The heartless and petty man I thought was my father! That privileged Huntress and her horrible daughters! Those powerful men in Atlas leaving me in the dirt, one who abandoned me and the other who wants me as a prize!” The temperature was rising. I felt sweat beading on my skin. “And my cheating, lying, selfish mother! It’s their fault! It’s their fault that I can’t choose anything! I’m here because of all of them!”

My rage spilled over, but the burning inside me couldn’t break out. Instead, I was once again crying. “Because of them! Because of them! I can’t do anything because of them!”

I must have raged and cried for hours. I heard the car in the distance. I don’t want to see them! I don’t want to be near any of them!

I ran, Obsidian flying close behind me. I tore through the halls, abandoning the subtle, quiet steps I had learned. I was out the back door and tearing across the yard to my cabin. I threw open the door and slammed it shut once Obsidian flew in. I was breathing heavily, more from anger than exertion. I tried to still my breath, but I saw what was around me in a whole new light.

I was in a shed. I used to have my own room in the mansion with a soft bed and toys I loved to play with. I’ve spent years stuck out here in this shed, outcast for things outside of my control. I don’t have my own clothes, only Enyo’s discarded articles. My bed is a pile of ragged blankets and a flat pillow thrown on the ground. I have a pile of books that were thrown out since I couldn’t get any others! I’ve been bruised on almost every bit of my body! My bones have been broken! My blood has been spilled! For what? Other people’s problems? Their messed up emotions and enjoyment? What kind of existence is that!

I saw them. The pictures of my mother pinned to my walls. Her smiling face stared back at me. It burned! “Don’t smile at me! You left me here! You abandoned me, you stupid Huntress! You said you loved me, but you left me with them! I’ve been hurting for years because of you! Why did you do this to me? Why were you just like them? Why couldn’t you have been different and thought of me instead of yourself?” I tore the pictures off their pins and ripped them. Then again, then again. I ripped them into the smallest shreds I could. “Why did you lie to me? Why did you do this to me?”

The shreds fell to the ground unceremoniously. The burning sensation had returned, but I couldn’t figure it out! I wanted to break everything apart, but I felt like I was breaking. What am I supposed to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

I fell to my hands and knees. Tears fell as my teeth clashed. I wanted to tear myself apart!

I was staring directly into two solid, red orbs. Obsidian was watching me like he always does.

“What am I supposed to do?” I asked him, my voice broken beyond repair. “What do I do?”

He gave me no answer. Instead, he pressed himself against my chest. I wrapped him up and held him close. He was the one thing in this world that hadn’t abandoned me. My Grimm, my little monster. He stayed with me.

“Thank you,” I told him through sobs. “Thank you. Thank you.”

I thanked him until I broke down completely in sobs. Obsidian didn’t move. He let me hold him, a bundle of soft feathers with a mask of bone. A monster, a creature of Grimm. My only salvation. I held him until I cried myself to sleep


	10. Burn

_As a child, one locked away in a tower for her father’s own reassurance, I often found myself wishing for my freedom. Trapped within unyielding walls and forced to whittle my days away, growing old with the years and yet never experiencing what life could offer. When my hero came, I was unchained, pulled from my prison to a world welcoming me with abundant curiosities. It was ours to travel, our own decisions carving our future._

_When I lost everything and gambled with stakes outside of my reach, I found new imprisonment. I could roam the Earth and uncover any secret it had to offer. There were no walls to hold me nor any captors watching over me. And yet, I was shackled by an inescapable weight. My former captivity had been reversed. Now, the world was mine to see without restraint, but I was barred from the passing of time. I walked in stasis, forever a prisoner in my undying body._

_I had nothing left but no possibility to find rest. I was alone, spare for the animals and Creatures of Grimm. I watched them tear down the abandoned civilizations, erasing them as their residents had been until nothing remained. And they held my answer._

_I threw myself into their pools of bottomless destruction, praying that my curse could not withstand their churning hunger. I was wrong, but I was gladly corrected. I emerged as someone new, my old life swallowed as a new one was birthed. Magic and destruction, forces beyond what the world could manifest, were within my hands. The Grimm bowed to me, and I crafted more to join my side. My powers grew as time passed, never bowing to heartbreak or naivety. I became something beyond control._

_I will never be imprisoned again. I have turned my curse, strengthening myself as I continue to live without an end in sight. I will burn this world to the ground, finally unleash the fury that gnaws away inside me. And one day, I’ll finally have my freedom again._

* * *

My wedding day.

I was awakened roughly from my spot against the wall where I had cried myself to sleep the night before. Obsidian was nowhere to be seen. Standing over me was Deino, fitted in a sky-blue dress and her modest hair highlighted with streaks of silver. Her face, however, was unchanged under a layer of makeup. She sneered at me before reaching down and yanking me to my feet. “Mother wants you.” She said before pulling me out of my cabin.

I didn’t put up a fight. Over my shoulder, I say goodbye to the pitiful belongings I had scavenged over the years, held inside a miserable shack of rotting wood. The dirt floor was littered with shreds of paper, the remnants of the photographs I couldn’t destroy any further. I didn’t want to look at it anymore. When night comes, I’ll be far away from this excuse of a shelter, locked away in a luxurious prison. The vials of Dust I had hidden away in nooks and crannies seemed like empty rebellions now. Everything here was just a waste. We left the door open as I was ushered out.

Deino’s hand was tight on my wrist as she pulled me along. “Are you excited? I bet you are.” She answered herself without waiting for a reply. “Getting married to a handsome man from a rich family. It’s every girl’s dream. I’m almost jealous. Almost.” She gave my arm a hard tug, making me stumble. “Aren’t you going to ask why I’m not?’

I stayed silent.

Deino scoffed. “Now you’ve figured out how to shut up? What great timing. Anyway, I’m not jealous because it’s a sham wedding. You’re basically a present we’re going to wrap up nicely before shipping it away. It’s more of a business transaction than anything else. Mother said that this is the best you were ever going to get. It’s true, obviously. It’s not like a girl like you was ever going to amount to much.”

_"I want to be a great Huntress like you!"_

My heart started racing as Deino kept running her mouth. “On the bright side for you, you’ll never have to do anything ever again. No chores, no job, no fighting. Just looking pretty and clinging to Keane’s arm. Well, I guess you’ll have to give him kids someday. Oh man, can you picture it?”

Her Semblance activated. I felt the dread wrap around my mind, bringing the scenario she built to life. A life of being a trophy, deprived of my will as the days trudge by. Standing by Keane and being gawked at like a flashy pet. Giving him children that end up just like him. Her powers made them solidify, pounding against my head and leeching the strength from my limbs.

And I wanted her to burn.

I suffered at the exposure of her Semblance for most of my life, being forced to suffer through artificial anxiety that made my body tremble. Her grip on my wrist made me remember the times she grabbed me, hit me, hurt me. And I had to take it. If I tried to protect myself with my Aura, they would pummel more until it broke, and Pem would punish me further. I let myself be stripped of my only defense for them to harm me. The sensation in my chest grew. I clenched my teeth to keep it from erupting from my throat.

Deino was watching me with a cocky grin. “Don’t have anything to say? You won’t even beg? You really have given up. That’s no fun, but Mother will be happy.” We reached the mansion. Deino opened a door and pulled me inside. “I think I’ll actually miss you. You made things fun, at least.” We turned corners as we traversed the seemingly endless corridors. Finally, we reach a large set of doors with the emblem of a silver crescent moon painted on them. Deino pushed them open and announced: “I’m here!”

Pem and Enyo turned at the dramatic entrance. Pem was her usual display of metallic beauty. Her dress and necklace of the prettiest silver seemed to glow, and eyes were brought out by a glittery-gray powder she had brushed on her eyelids. Her dress was more proper than the high cut from yesterday, the backless, silver dress only exposing her heels instead of her entire leg. The only things that stood out were the gloves she wore, woven into large braces clasped around her wrists. Their material was thicker, and the braces were overly large to fit her attire. I knew with a flick of her wrist, those braces would transform into her weapons, Shimmer Selene. She was wearing them to show off her class as a Huntress.

Enyo was wearing violet material with tiny jewels that shone like stars and a black sash. The only jewelry she wore was a studded ring holding her braid together. Unlike Pem, Enyo had dark lipstick and eyeshadow, the night sky against her mother’s silver grace. Like Deino, Enyo had silver streaks dyed in her hair to match their mother.

Enyo rolled her eyes. “We see that. You might want to tone down the dramatics today.”

Deino crossed her arms. “Just having fun. Might want to try it sometime.”

Enyo just shrugged. “Maybe later.” The two shared a smile, making Deino chuckle.

“Are you two ready?” Pem asked, her daughters straightening up instantly. Pem straightened the sash around Enyo’s waist and readjusted a stray lock of Deino’s hair. “Deino, call the Chartreuse family and make sure everything is still on schedule.” Deino nodded, ducking out of the room to fetch her Scroll. Pemphredo turned to me, looking me over. “You’re a mess. Enyo, come help me.”

The two of them got to work. They pulled me into a white dress with silver trim. The sleeves exposed my shoulders but covered everything else up to my wrists. Next, they plastered makeup on my face, something that I had never done before. The stuff felt thick and sticky. It made my skin itch. They crammed my feet into slippers that pinched my toes. They brushed my hair, pulling roughly on any tangles. I didn’t make a sound as they dressed me up like a doll even though everything inside me wanted to scream at their touch.

Eventually, Pem assessed my appearance with a frown. She said: “Enyo, keep working. I need to find something.” She left, leaving me with her daughter.

Enyo was silent for a bit as she continued working, weaving my hair into intricate braids that were famous among their family. I couldn’t see her since I had my back to her, but the nearness still unsettled me. Halfway through, she started to speak. “Are you feeling nervous about today?” I didn’t reply. “You don’t have to say anything. You’re practically shaking. It must be strange to be suddenly married off to someone you don’t even know. I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes.” She continued to work, her fingers dancing through my hair. “You never told me, you know.”

I didn’t ask what she meant.

“Your monster,” she clarified. “Whenever I use my Semblance, people see a monster tailor-fit to horrify them. It targets their deepest fears and gives them shape. I just can’t see them. Sometimes they’re snakes, others bees, or something humanoid, maybe something else entirely. I tried it on Deino once.” I tensed at her casual confession. “When we first discovered our Semblances. We tested them on each other. She saw a beast with sharp teeth that would coil itself around her, teasing her. She told me she wished it would just attack instead of drawing it out. I promised never to put her through that again.

“I never saw my own, since I can’t use my Semblance on myself. It makes me really curious about what I would see. From the first time I used my powers on you, I always wondered what took you down. What the monster looked like is important, but more of how it acted. That’s where the real interesting bits happen. I’m guessing you’re not going to tell me.”

I kept my mouth shut, my scalp burning from her fingers in my hair.

She sighed. “I can’t make you say, especially now. I’ll have to go on wondering. After all, we probably won't see each other after today. Does that make you happy? I feel a little disappointed. My mother wasn’t around much when we were growing up, especially after our father ran off. I wasn’t in the best place. I don’t know what it was, but you… something about you made me feel better. I want to say thank you. I’m in a better place now because of you.”

I clenched the fabric of the dress as my chest filled with scalding heat. You made my life miserable! Those monsters chased me in my nightmares. I was scared and hurt and you made it worse! You feel better now? I’m in the worst spot of my life!

The doors opened again. Pemphredo walked back in, a necklace dangling from her hand. “I found it.” Pem checked me one last time before nodding. “This will work. Enyo, we’re preparing to leave. Go find your sister.”

“Yes, mother.” Enyo exited, but the memory of her creatures remained.

Pem put the necklace on me, a thin string of silver links that must be from her personal collection. “There. Perfect.” Pem checked her Scroll. “Time to go. Come on.” She stood beside me as we left the room, watching over her cargo.

It felt like my chest was melting, the roaring heat inside wanting to burn through my skin. My blood was pounding in my ears. I took one look at Pem and I found my mouth moving on its own: “Why do you hate me?”

Pem’s steps didn’t falter. After our talk yesterday, my question didn’t seem so surprising. “I never hated you. You were just a problem.”

“A problem,” I mimicked.

“Yes. When I came along, your father was devastated by your mother’s death. Among other things. Did you find your mother’s Scroll yesterday?” I nodded. “You read her messages?” Another nod. “Then you know what your mother did. Your father was so distrusting towards everyone after that. He was on the path of self-destruction. I did everything I could to pull him back from that fate. And I continued to work, helping him heal while providing a good life for my family. It was tough, but he got back on his feet and was restoring his life. The only problem was you.

“Every time he saw you, he changed a little bit. Angry and hurt. I did what I had to do, distancing him from you and handling you myself. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best I could do.”

“Why not just get rid of me?” I asked.

“And say what?” Pem challenged. “That the daughter of a wealthy Dust trade employee was a bastard from his wife and her secret lover in Atlas? His credibility would be ruined. And you couldn’t suddenly disappear without drawing eyes to us. We had to wait for the right chance, which came in the form of the Chartreuse family.”

“So all of this was for nothing?” I stopped and faced her, my eyes locked on hers. “Everything you three did to me was because I was inconvenient? It wasn’t because of hate but for your benefit? Why did it have to be me?”

Pem didn’t look guilty. There wasn’t a shred of remorse in her expression. Instead, she was calm, at ease. “Dear girl, this has nothing to do with you. In a different time, under different circumstances, we could have gotten along. Maybe we all could have been a real family. But here, now, you just don’t fit.”

Pem flexed her hand, the material of the glove fitting perfectly as the limb moved. “I was young when I had my girls, and I wasn’t able to give them a good life at the start. I spent years building my reputation so that I could give them the life they deserved. I wanted them to be happy, so I kept working more and more, reaching higher heights in society at the expense of being with them. When you’re father and I met, everything came into place. We had a new family, and I could finally give my girls what I had worked to achieve. The only thing in the way was you. You’ll always be the outlier with us. You’ve been dealt a bad hand. It’s just an unfortunate draw of destiny that your life turned out like this. There’s nothing you can do but go along with it until the end.”

My body was shaking. I clenched my fist as noise blared in my ears. “Are you sorry for what you did to me?”

Pem rested a hand on my shoulder, the contact almost painful. “I did what I had to do for my family.”

“Are. You. Sorry?” I forced through my clenched teeth.

Pem took a moment to look at me before she let out a resigned breath. “No, I’m not.”

I was on fire. Every inch of my skin felt like it was burning, ready to burst into flames and swallow me. We didn’t say another word as we continued walking. The past years swirled in my mind like a storm, all the pain and loneliness I had to suffer because of the three of them. Pem shone through it all, a beacon of moonlight that did nothing but call the worst moments of my life into being. She made me suffer for years, and she felt nothing for it. 

We walked out the front door, separating at last. In front of me was a car, the door wide open. Deino and Enyo entered. I followed. The entire ride was a blur as my head swam in chaos. Deino’s and Enyo’s voices were hardly more than muffled murmurs to me. In almost no time at all, we were at an airfield at the edge of the city.

We pulled up to a ship that dwarfed our vehicle. It was a modified Atlesian Airship, probably for the Chartreuse’s military status. The long, protruding front extended from a box-shaped body. Five spiny protrusions stuck out from each side of the back. Instead of the blue and gray of Atlas, the ship was painted a sickly green with a pale yellow trim. It was ugly, but the wealthy don’t seem to understand that fact.

We exited our car, the driver pulled off the airfield to wait for my family’s return. Standing at the ramp leading into the metal behemoth was the Chartreuse family, waiting for us. Deino and Enyo quickly walked over to make their introductions, Pem following them. She handed Keane a case that held my blades, Midnight, inside. I wouldn’t be much of a Huntress trophy wife without my weapons to show off at parties.

My soon-to-be husband was dressed in an emerald suit with gold trim. He was still as proper looking as when I last saw him. Next to him were a severe-looking woman in a golden gown and a large man in a matching suit, his face rough from years of stress. My soon-to-be parents-in-law. The sight of them made my stomach roll.

It was just me and my father still left out. In one last attempt, I faced him fully, my limbs trembling. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and then he walked over to the others.

He didn’t care.

I knew he wouldn’t, but his blatant lack of interest sent another wave of rage through me. He’s not my father. He’s just some stranger I never knew in the first place.

I joined the assembled crowd and was pulled into the center. Pem held me in front of her and gave the wealthy family a smile that drew hearts. “This is my daughter. I’m sure she’s what you were expecting.”

Keane smiled at me, which disgusted me, before addressing his parents. “What did I tell you? Beautiful and full of promise.”

His mother looked at me as if I was something she had just pulled out of her teeth. “I still think you could fetch a better bride.”

The father placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder and smiled, relieving his haggard face a tad. “Honey, you know he wouldn’t make this decision unless he thought it through first.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know, but still.”

Keane took my hand and pressed a kiss to my palm. “I’m so sorry for them. My parents are quite protective of me, even after my terms in combat. Are you ready, my bride?”

I didn’t move or speak. The skin of my hand crawled where his lips touched it. 

Pem answered for me. “She’s quite nervous, as you can see. Let’s begin the ceremony.”

Keane bowed. “Of course. Come aboard. We’ll set a course for Atlas.”

As I was pushed up the ramp, something caught my eye. A blur of black shot through the upper corner of the opening, hiding in the farthest reaches of the ship as quickly as it could. For a moment, the weight of what’s to come vanished. Obsidian had boarded the ship. He hadn’t abandoned me. As long as I have him, I can get through anything.

The inside of the ship was like a ballroom stretched over the craft. It was one long room, ending at a set of fortified doors. A few others were on either side of the room’s center, probably for the engines. The same horrible greens and yellow were here in the form of a long carpet stretching across the floor and tapestries dangling from their hooks on the ceiling. We took our seats on the benches lining the walls, strapping in as the ramp closed. The ship rumbled, then I felt us take off. My body felt like it was off-center, my senses thrown off by the movement of the ship. The pressure in my ears increased.

After about five minutes, a chime rang through the room. A hiss followed afterward, making my ears pop as the pressure was relieved. The others unstrapped themselves and began to mingle. I stayed seated, scanning the rafters for signs of Obsidian. I caught him farther in, his pure red eyes watching me. I smiled at him, and he tilted his head.

A figure stepped in my way, blocking Obsidian from view. I saw a hand. My eyes adjusted to see Keane standing over me. “Hello, love. Would you mind a word?”

I hadn’t even said anything before he pulled me off the bench. He pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around my waist. I want to rip it off. “So, are you excited for today?”

I bit my tongue, keeping whatever I wanted to say down.

Keane watched me with a smile. “You really are nervous. Don’t worry. After today, I’ll take care of you. You never have to worry about anything ever again.”

“What about being a Huntress?”

Keane's eyes went wide, either because of my question or the sting in my voice. “What about it?”

The burning sensation had returned as if a fire was erupting in my veins. “I want to be a Huntress.”

“And you will, my dear.” He gestured to the case with my weapons against the wall. “We have your equipment and you’ll be supplied with Dust. By all standing, you’ll be a Huntress.”

“What about fighting Grimm?” I kept pushing, the fire inside no longer able to be contained. “It’s been my entire life’s work to be on the frontline against them.”

Keane laughed. He had the gall to laugh! “Now why would you want that? No need to put yourself at risk. I’ll take care of all the fighting for you.”

“I don’t want that!” I yelled, pushing him off of me. Keane stumbled, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “You don’t get to decide what I do! None of you do!”

The entire room had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at me. Deino and Enyo shared a shocked look. The Chartreuse parents look displeased with my exclamation. Pem’s face was set and she started to move towards me. She was cut off by my father. He stomped towards me, a snarl on his face. “That’s enough!” He barked. “Watch your temper, young lady!”

“My temper? My temper! I don’t give a fuck about my temper!”

“Control yourself!” He yelled.

“I’m in complete control of myself!” I yelled back. Sweat was beading on my forehead. The temperature in the room seemed to have gone up several degrees. The Chartreuse woman adjusted her collar. “I’m sick of this! I’ve been stuck like this for years! I’m done!”

“You don’t get to act like this! You’ve been committed to this marriage and you’re blowing it with your outburst!” My father’s face was red, his voice louder than I had ever heard it. “Now calm yourself and apologize!”

“I won’t! You don’t tell me what to do!”

“I am your father!”

“You’re not!” I hollered.

The room was baking. Everyone was sweating, their attention captivated with us. My father was stricken at my retort, the whites of his eyes clear as day. “Stop saying idiotic things!”

“Oh, idiotic? Why would that be? Because you don’t want to admit I’m a bastard daughter?” I pressed back, letting everything I learned come spilling out. The look on my father’s face sent a thrill through me! My words had power, and the rush left me exhilarated! “Don’t want them to know? You don’t want me to ruin your prestigious reputation?”

My father looked over at Pem, who was as shocked as the rest of them. Even she was showing signs of the heat. “Stop speaking at once!” He was almost pleading!

I was flying too high to stop! Every word that I said made my blood sing with joy! The warmth wrapped around me, fueling me to go further! “What’s the big secret? That you had an affair? I’ve been around your stuffy work associates long enough to know that’s not unheard of in your circles. Or is it the fact that your wife found some rich guy in Atlas and spent years going to bed with him?” He paled, and I was thrilled! “Sleeping around behind your back for years! And then, there was me! A child of another man! And you didn’t even realize until years later after mom died! How hilarious!”

“Pem!” The stranger called.

“Calling for your rebound? You’re just a coward!” I felt the heat in my fingers, building with my rush, making me stronger! I felt something, a sensation completely unfamiliar to me. It was like I had a new sense, brushing against something warm, growing hotter with each moment my presence touched it. My Aura was active, coating my skin in its protective force. I felt it reaching out, trying to gain a hold of whatever that feeling was.

Pem was on me, trying to pin me down and keep me quiet. “Don’t touch me!” I screamed. I threw my Aura out, putting all my training to use. I grabbed whatever it was reaching for and pulled.

The ship rocked! Everyone stumbled as the floor beneath them swayed. The heat had turned the large room into a furnace, the air stifling hot. Keane had scurried away as Pem and the man who I had called my father charged me. I scuffled with Pem as she grabbed me. I threw my Aura against the unknown surface again, rocking the airship even harder. Pem fell off me.

The man grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down. He was on top of me, my back pressed against the carpet. I felt the heat rising through the material. He raised his fist, poised to hit me in the face.

“LET ME GO!” I screamed as loud as my lungs could handle. I put all my energy into grabbing the object and yanking it loose. There was a deafening screech as the ship shook again. All around me, the ship was tearing away, the metal red hot. The others screamed and ran away, except for the man, who watched in a stunned fascination, and Pem, just a few feet away.

It’s not enough! My Aura was awake like never before, pleading for me to use this new ability unrestrained! I abided, my body humming with power! I pulled again, the metal coming off and exposing gashes in the walls, large enough to see the sky outside. I pulled again and the gashes widened, whipping up gusts of wind. I put all I had into the final pull and I felt it come loose.

The metal was ripped free from the airship, large sections leaving the interior open to the air. The floor beneath me ripped away, the man was gone, and I was thrown into the open air!


	11. Fall and Choice

_To this day, I still remember the fall._

_Horrible creatures beyond the rules of the world had played with my heart in their petty squabble, making my beloved return to me only to be killed over and over again. They saw no sympathy for him, only an object pulled in an idiotic competition of their egos._

_I had done what was necessary to bring him back, my love, a man who lived a selfless life protecting others. Watching him in this state, constantly thrown between life and death, I couldn’t withstand the fear and pain inside me. When they finally discarded him, I was livid. I turned against the most powerful beings in the universe with magic that seemed minuscule in comparison._

_Then that being of pure light swallowed me._

_I awoke in the sky, the wind howling as I plunged through the clouds, the ground rushing to meet me. My life has extended beyond bounds, my mind filled with an insurmountable collection of memories. And yet, that fall remains one I find myself lost in. A helpless descent, none of the powers at my disposal able to save me._

_I plunged into a lake, a pool of life that people had spent generations worshipping on the shores. The moment I broke its surface, my life ended. The girl in freefall, scared beyond measure, heartbroken, was gone. She could never find her love again after she was thrown into the pool. She could never find rest. Her new cage, a life lived far too long, was pressed upon her._

_I remember that fall as the final moment of my old life and the creation of something new. Neither was perfect, and I spent millennia struggling without end. And yet, I changed._

_I took that fall, and I rose again stronger than ever._

* * *

I opened my eyes to a sound tearing at my ears. A whistle, a roar, surrounding me. My body felt wrong, my limbs finding no purchase on the ground. My hair was whipped around my face, pulled free of Enyo’s tedious braiding. I flailed my body, trying to find my bearing as I found nothing to right myself. When I looked down, I nearly screamed.

The ground far, far, far below me, the details melding together as they were too small to make out. I looked to my right and my left only to see clouds and the blue sky stretching beyond my sight.

Then it came rushing back: the ship taking off, my relieving outburst, the heat, the hull ripping apart. I spotted it. The Chartreuse family warship was below me, open-air between me and the metal monstrosity. It was falling, a huge gash in its side. Smoke poured from the wound, fire visible inside the hull. My mind was frantic, trying to make sense of what had happened. Then I remembered the power: burning, invigorating heat that had run through my veins, making my blood sing.

I looked at my hands. I activated my Aura, projecting it so that covered my body in its protection. Mine had always been orange, a dingy shade that lacked any appeal. Now, it was bright. A fire tied to my soul that proclaimed itself with glory. I could feel the pull from the ship, begging me to reach out.

My Semblance!

Even plummeting through the air, I still felt the elation I had dreamed of for so many years. I finally found my Semblance! Something that was completely and utterly mine. And it was magnificent!

My joy was short-lived as my current situation sunk in. While my Aura could protect me, there was no way that it could withstand a fall like this. When I hit the ground, my Aura will break and the impact would still easily kill me.

I frantically looked around, looking for something to help me. Without my weapon or any Dust, I was without any solutions unless I improvised. Pieces of the ship and burnt cloth littered the air around me, thrown from the ship as I had been. I looked back at the falling ship, at the smoke billowing from the hole. As I was yelling, the ship started to get hot. I remember when I was on my back that I could feel that the metal beneath the carpet was hot. Right before I tore it, part of the hull had been glowing red or maybe orange.

My Semblance isn’t Telekinesis or Polarity. I could move the metal, but not before it was hot. That must be it. I can manipulate objects by super-heating them! I reached out, feeling my power brush up against the debris around me. I couldn’t feel the ship, so my ability has a limited range. I wrapped my power around the scraps of metal and cloth. The fabric caught burned away but the metal held its shape. I drew the shreds to me, the pieces zipping to me without resistance. I pushed them this way and that, a metal cloud catching the light of the sun. And yet it was useless. The metal, even if welded together into a set of makeshift armor, couldn’t protect me from the crash. But that gave me another idea…

I pulled the shreds to me. The metal clung to my body, the intense heat rolling off my skin without burning me. Once I was completely covered, I pulled the metal in the opposite direction as my fall, trying to force it back into the sky. It responded, pressing against me as I willed it to ascend. I began to slow, but the metal couldn’t offer enough resistance against my momentum. It began to peel away, pieces of my armor ripped away before I could repair them. When it became useless, I let the metal break apart. It hadn’t worked and now I can see the tops of trees and a span clear of foliage as I approached the ground. Fear shot through me, making the possibility that I would splatter on the ground emerge in vivid colors.

I was freed from my panic by a familiar cry, louder than I had ever heard to break through the wind’s roar. I looked to my left and, several yards away, was Obsidian, his wings tucked against his sides as he plummeted with me. A sense of security filled my chest, as it always does when I see my friend. His pure red eyes were fixed on something below him. When I followed his line of sight, another surge of joy bloomed. There, among the rubble of the ship falling through the shy, was a sleek, shiny case about the size of a duffel bag. I recognized it as the one Pem had presented before we boarded the airship, the one Keane gestured to when his arm was around my waist.

I flung my Semblance at the case, feeling the strain as it gripped the case at the edge of my control. As the case started to warm, I looked down and realized, with a fresh wash of horror, that I could now make out individual trees. I felt the case heat, the metal turning a bright orange. Finally, it was heated enough that I pulled it to me through the howling wind.

I undid the latch, thankful there wasn’t a lock, and reached in. My hand grazed my blades and arrows until I felt what I needed. Five cylinders, filled with a mixture of sand and Fire Dust. I pulled one out, gripping it hard as I heated the container. As I did, I also used my Aura to stabilize the Dust inside, preventing it from combusting in my hand from the heat. I used my Semblance to fling the cylinder towards the ground directly below me. When it was far enough, I sent a rush of heat into the container, igniting the Dust inside, causing an explosion in midair. I fell directly into it, the force of the blast slamming into me. My Aura absorbed it, preventing me from any injury.

I was thrown off course, now falling at a much slower rate, the explosion having provided resistance. I reached in and grabbed another canister, repeating the same procedure. The second blast demolished the tips of trees, throwing me clear of the forest. I was still going too fast, but I was prepared. The airship had almost crashed, the metal a second or two away from an impact. It had torn through the treetops, aimed directly at the clearing I had seen from above.

Time seemed to slow as it drew closer. I braced myself, hoping that my idea would work. With a mighty and terrible screech, the ship finally crashed. The protruding front twisted and bent. It slid across the ground for a second before the engine, having spewed smoke the entire descent, exploded. The blast washed over me, much larger than mine. I could feel myself stop, my body temporarily suspended as my fall was canceled out. Then the larger blast threw me away from the ship, flung parallel to the ground. I threw the third canister and blew it up, a final cushion before I hit the ground. My shoulder slammed into the earth, my body tumbling over itself as it skipped across the clearing. Finally, I rolled to a stop.

My head was spinning and my body stung in places, but my Aura had spared me from any serious injuries. Still, I stayed on the ground, recouping after the endeavor.

Something tapped the back of my head. I lifted myself up and came eye to eye with Obsidian, the tiny Grimm looking completely unfazed. With a trembling hand, I stroked Obsidian’s feathers, felt the softness I thought I would never feel again. My body moved on its own, scooping Obsidian into my arms and holding him to my chest. Fresh tears ran down my face, smearing the already ruined make-up. And yet, I was smiling, my heart pounding with each adrenaline-fueled beat. I had my friend, who stuck by me and saved my life over and over again. Everything was okay.

Eventually, Obsidian began to squirm. I released him. The Grimm hopped onto my shoulder, pecked my cheek affectionately, and chirped. I scratched his head one more time as I stood up and turned.

It was a mess.

The main body of the airship laid around a massive crater, but nearly half of it was gone. The missing fraction was scattered into pieces, flaming hunks of metal scattered in the trees and the clearing. The front was twisted beyond recognition, like a clay nose that had been flattened and tried to be reshaped by someone with clumsy hands. Smoke still poured from the ship, a dark cloud that rose higher into the sky. I could see a direct path of the fall in the trees, the tops and branches decimated as the behemoth crashed through them.

I took in the rest of my surroundings. The clearing was an expanse of rocky terrain with a scattering of dry grass, the ground consisting of loose dirt that the soles of my feet sunk slightly into. Behind me was what probably used to be a massive hill. Now, it looked like a hand had descended through the heavens and dug through the rise. The hill’s core was exposed to the elements, the rest must have spilled over and buried the trees underneath our feet. It was a stark contrast to the forest forming a semicircle around the barren earth. The air was noticeably colder and the surrounding forests consisted of only the most resilient species. I’m guessing we crashed in the north of Anima, approaching the sea that separated the continent from Solitas and its capital, Atlas.

I felt the weight of the case still in my hand, my hand clenched tightly around the handle. Setting it down and opening the lid, a rush went through me. There they were. My blades, Midnight, in their full glory. A quiver of my arrows with different colors of fletching was nestled beneath the weapons. The two remaining canisters of sand were on the right. Beneath, to my gratitude, was my training attire. I quickly stripped the tattered wedding dress off me and slipped into my gear. A form-fitting tunic of the deepest crimson that had long sleeves but left my shoulders exposed, gold trim at the cuffs. Black tights went on under a knee-length skirt that matched my top. I found my blue feather ornament, an accessory that made me think of Obsidian, and wove it into my hair above my left ear. It stuck up and out, so Obsidian pecked at the feathers a couple of times. Black slippers with tough soles replaced the tight-toed ones my feet had been stuffed into.

I withdrew my blades, their weight in my hands filling me with surety. The seax-scimitar mixed blades gleamed in the sunlight. I held a sword in each hand, their grip fitting perfectly to my grasp. I swung them a few times as a test. Their weight was perfect. I pressed the bottoms together, hearing the satisfying click of the weapons locking in place. I held my new weapon up, the bow seemingly stable. I pressed my fingertips to a compartment on the back of one of the blades, pulling out a string that I strung on the other tip. I pulled the bowstring back, the tension exactly the way I preferred. I unlocked my blades, the string withdrawing back into its hiding place. I checked the quiver next. The arrows seemed intact, the arrowheads razor-sharp. I could practically feel the Dust embedded in each projectile. Finally, I pulled out my belt, slipping it around my waist. A couple of extra pouches with more vials of Dust hung from the leather. I attached the quiver and blades to my back, hidden straps on my clothes and belt cradling the weapons without obstructing my movements.

A shiver ran up my spine. It felt immensely better to be back in my Huntress uniform instead of that horrid dress.

I picked up the dress and the tight slippers. The white material was in tatters and several spots were burnt. The slippers were in a similar condition, scuffed and blackened. My Semblance took hold of them, heat rising between my hands. The dress and slippers began to glow orange. And then, they crumbled to ash. No smoke, no fire. They simply turned to dust through my fingers and were gone.

Obsidian tugged at my hair. I turned my head in his direction to see the cause of his stir. A spire of worn stone stuck out on the sparse clearing, pointing upwards at a seventy-degree angle and shaped almost like the needle of a compass. Even at the tip, the stone seemed to be a different color like one of those needles. I approached the protruding stone, staring at the splotch on its surface. It glistened darkly under the sun, a deep shade of red that didn’t match the spire. I reached up, the splotch just barely out of reach. I gave up, drawing back down. When I did, I saw specks of white mixed with the spot. I looked down, seeing a splattering of droplets beneath my feet.

When I realized what it was, I walked to the other side of the stone. I saw a heap on the ground, limbs sprawled at awkward angles. Blood pooled around the body and more had sprayed in a large radius around it. The ground around it had been disrupted, the soil forming a crater that had held the body.

I approached. Obsidian clung to my shoulder but didn’t make a sound. I’ll spare the details of the corpse’s condition and merely say that it would have been unrecognizable. That is if I hadn’t been there to see the shreds of a suit that matched so many others in his closet. The Glyph on the cuff that represents the SDC. The man I believed to be my father lay before me, body shattered, never to move again.

I felt nothing. Had he still been the smiling man that wished for my happiness, I would have felt different. For the man that hit my, damaged me, made my life miserable, I held no grief. I had cried for my loss years ago and had nothing left for him. The words I had let loose on the ship came back to me, and I actually smiled. It was weird, but I felt… satisfied.

I turned my back on the body to walk to the remains of the airship. I skirted the main body, looking under any debris that could have trapped someone underneath. A glimmer of gold led my eyes to the second corpse. The Chartreuse mother was suspended in the branches of a tree, her blood coating the leaves red and darkening the charred remains of her dress. The next was a form burnt to a crisp underneath a hunk of metal. From the size, it could only have been the weathered husband of the woman. Keane’s body was impaled on twisted debris. The ghost of his touch made my skin crawl. I left their remains where I found them.

Having made a full circle, I entered what remained of the airship. It was a quick search. The hull had already been fully exposed, the engine rooms were completely gone, and the cockpit was crushed. My only remorse was that some pilots or crew had been caught in this whole mess, but the guilt was brief.

I left the ship, sitting on debris embedded partially in the ground. Obsidian hopped from my shoulder and fluttered to my lap. He watched me, his eyes as unchanging as always. I sighed. I couldn’t keep anything from him.

“It feels… wrong,” I told him. “I mean, I don’t feel bad about them dying. It just doesn’t seem right. I thought that if my dad was ever gone I would feel relieved. He was horrible and I meant nothing to him. But now, I don’t feel a thing. Seeing his body didn’t make me sad or angry or anything. I felt better when I was yelling at him. I could pull him apart without laying a hand on him. I loved seeing the Chartreause’s reactions and the stunned look of my family. Them being dead doesn’t give me that. Shouldn’t I feel relieved right now?”

Obsidian tilted his head as if considering the question. **_“Satisfaction comes in many forms. Some find it in glory and victory. Others in possessions and wealth. Some find it in control, having power over the narrative. Some even relish in the making of chaos simply for the madness. Not feeling one over the other is not a bad thing. It just means that you have your own way of finding your end.”_**

I hung onto every word. Obsidian had never spoken this much and the sheer volume left me awed. I tickled the feathers around his bone mask. “How does a bird get to be so smart?” I smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Thank you. I feel better.” Obsidian just stared me right in the eye, any previous wisdom lost in his gaze.

As I was starting to rise, I heard it. A tiny, raspy sound that barely carried over the breeze. I paused, listening as the seconds dragged by and the sound barely reached my ears. It took a few times, but I was able to get a grasp of the direction it was in. I moved away from the main hull of the airship and towards a section that was much farther away from the crash site. I peered around the hunk of metal, drawing a sharp breath at the sight before me.

Two figures were on the ground, one still and the other trembling over the first. The shaking figure heard me approach, turning her head to the side to look at me from the corner of her eye. Enyo was a wreck. Her hair was coated in dirt and burnt away in uneven patches. Her sash was gone, the dress underneath missing several jewels and now several shades darker than it had been earlier. Some of the fabric had been torn to expose deep wounds that ooze blood. Her exposed skin was worse, utterly covered in burns and lacerations. Still, some of her shoulders were uninjured, and her front was unmarred.

Deino was in worse shape. Her sky blue dress was drenched red where it hadn’t been shredded to ribbons. A portion of her scalp was singed away. None of her body was without injury, undamaged flesh harder to find than the wounds. She didn’t lift her head, her chest moving with the slightest rise and fall, and her eyes open a fraction.

Enyo stared at me with tears running down her face, mixing with the blood already spilled. The whites of her right eye had filled with crimson. She was failing, her arms barely able to hold her above her sister. Her legs were stretched behind her, broken and useless. Enyo opened her mouth, her voice reduced to a rasp. “Please… help…”

It was ironic. The two people that took pleasure in beating me were in front of me, barely alive, while I had gotten away with a rough landing. Deino was teetering on the edge of consciousness and Enyo couldn’t move without collapsing. Their Auras were obviously shattered from the crash and their Semblances were obsolete. The heat of mine was still simmering inside, ready to be released. Now, I was the one in control.

A closer look at Enyo’s wounds was enough for me to draw a conclusion. I looked her right in the eyes, a small smile playing on my lips. “It’s too late. With injuries like those, there’s no possible way to help you. And Deino is worse than you. It’s a miracle she’s still alive. You’re both already dead.”

I watched Enyo’s spirit crumble, her eyes dimming as the fight started to leave her. The sight lifted me up. A bubble of joy rose in my chest. Still, she hovered over Deino as if to protect her. “I... know…” Enyo croaked pitifully. “I… know…”

I crouched down to eye level, Enyo’s weakening gaze drifting between me and her fallen sister. “I want to tell you something. You asked me what my monsters were like. Do you recall?” Slowly, Enyo nodded. The pain the action caused made her whole body wince. I was pleased. “It never looked the same each time you created a monster. Still, they always acted the same. Trapping me. Holding me down. Making me weak and unable to fight back.” I grabbed her forearm. Enyo groaned as pain must have shot from her charred skin. “They made me powerless. This time, I’m the one still standing. You can’t touch me. All I have to do is leave you here to rot.” I started to stand.

Enyo clutched my hand, the skin of her palm still hot. I rounded on her, ready to kick her away like she had done countless times to me. “I’m… sorry…” She whispered, making me pause. “I’m… sorry… I… hurt… you…”

“Hurt me? You tortured me!” I yelled in her face. I took a breath and collected myself. “You can’t apologize for what you did to me. You two ruined my life. I was hurting every day because of what you two did to me. There were days I wanted to curl up and die, and others that I came close. You deserve this.”

Enyo was crying harder. Rivers of red dripped to the soil. “Not… her… Help… her…”

“I already said that there’s no helping you. You’ll die slowly and no one will be here when you go.” The feel of the words I spat at her felt amazing, but the scene I imagined gnawed at me. I pushed it away.

“I… promised. I… promised… her…” Enyo’s grip was growing slack, the last of her strength fading. Still, she didn’t let go. “I… promised… Deino…”

“What are you talking about? What promise are you-”

My breath caught as I remembered. It had only been this morning but it might as well have been a lifetime ago. Enyo’s fingers were weaving my hair as she spoke to me. Her words had made my blood boil at the time but now some came back with cool clarity. The time Enyo had used her Semblance on Deino and created her monster. It had toyed with her, drawing out her death instead of making it swift.

The memory shattered. Enough of this. “We’re done.” I tried to walk away, but Enyo’s grip tightened again. She fell off of Deino as she put her full weight into holding my hand. “Let go!” With another pull, I freed myself of Enyo’s grasp. She collapsed. As I stumbled, I noticed that some of the dirt had been moved. A trench had been formed in the soft ground, leading away from a small crater several yards away. The trail was streaked with blood. It led to Enyo beside her sister. She had dragged herself, in that state, to her sister’s side. Legs broken and bleeding profusely, Enyo crawled to Deino.

A new realization formed. I looked at Deino, completely covered in wounds. Then at Enyo, parts of her having escaped injury. A scenario played in my head: The ship falling from the sky, Enyo screaming as the ground rushed up to kill them, Deino throwing herself around her smaller sister, an explosion. Deino protected Enyo. Even though it wasn’t enough, she gave up any chance of her survival to shield her sister.

Memories emerged. I saw Enyo and Deino, their faces blurring across years of recollection. I saw how they stayed close together, one never leaving the other’s side for long. No matter where they went or who they were with, Enyo and Deino had been inseparable. I never noticed how much they leaned on each, supported on another.

_“My mother wasn’t around much when we were growing up, especially after our father ran off. I wasn’t in the best place.”_

_“I was young when I had my girls, and I wasn’t able to give them a good life at the start. I spent years building my reputation so that I could give them the life they deserved. I wanted them to be happy, so I kept working more and more, reaching higher heights in society at the expense of being with them.”_

How long had the sisters kept the other going? When they were alone, how much work did one put in to keep the other happy? To me, they were horrible and heartless. To each other, they were everything. How much would two people have to mean to each other to forge a bond like that? To risk their life just to desperately protect the other? To push themselves past the pain and keep living to stay by the other’s side when they lay helpless? To stay together even when Death was closing in?

...Oh. The meaning of Enyo’s pleas suddenly made sense. She had been the more grounded of the pair, seeing the world clearly and stating her mind bluntly. She would know that they couldn’t be saved. And yet…

“You want me to kill you,” I said softly, my spite lost.

Enyo lifted her head, the struggle to do so making her body quiver under the strain. “I… promised. Please… help…”

She doesn’t want Deino to suffer. A quick death to spare them from the wait. Right now, I had a choice. I should leave them here to bleed out. I owe them nothing. All they did was take from me and hurt me. They took my life and destroyed it. They deserved everything that comes next. And yet, I couldn’t make myself leave. The thought of being the one to leave them to suffer made my stomach turn. Why is it that making them hurt makes me thrilled but acting merciless about their slow demise pained me?

I took another look at the dying sisters. I saw the blood and deep wounds. I saw how their bodies were giving up with each passing second. I saw that I could leave and finally be rid of them forever. And I felt no satisfaction.

Obsidian pressed against my temple. One look at his blank eyes was enough to solidify my decision. I knelt and wrapped my arms around Enyo. She tried to scream at the contact but could only manage a whimper. Gently, I lifted her and set her back down so that she was facing Deino. As they lay face to face, Deino’s faint breaths stuttered and her eyelids fluttered. Enyo was looking up at me. I swallowed before saying, “It’ll be quick. You’ll feel a brief heat, but that should be it. You won’t suffer.”

Enyo smiled. It was foreign to me. I was used to her casual sneers and easy smirks. This was different. It was genuine. “Thank… you…” She blinked, her eyes barely opening again. “I’m… sorry…” The last two words seemed to stab my chest, but I gritted my teeth and ignored it.

Enyo reached out, her arm barely able to lift from the ground. She took Deino’s hand in hers, twining their fingers. “I’m… here… Deino. I’m… here…”

Deino’s body grew slack. To my surprise, Deino's eyes opened just enough to see her irises. She saw her sister’s face and returned her smile.

Their hands started to slip apart. I took them between my own, held them together. I activated my Semblance. Heat flowed from my palms into their bodies. They both sighed as it washed over them, their bodies glowing orange. The heat reached their peak, but they were already gone. They began to scatter as ashes.

A voice boomed across the clearing. I turned to the source, all the way on the opposite side. A figure emerged from the foliage, the sun reflecting off waves of silver. Pem was fixated on the wreckage, her voice breaking as she yelled, “Enyo! Deino!” Her silver Aura shimmered around her. I saw her body tense before a blood-curdling shriek tore from her throat. She was running, a blur of metal across barren earth, straight towards me. She didn’t slow as she drew near. Her arm whipped out, slamming into me. I flew through the air, the strike carrying a force that Pem’s physique hid. I landed on my back, tumbling through the dirt. Obsidian took flight before I hit the ground. I scrambled to stand.

Pem was on her knees, leaning over the glowing bodies of her daughters. Tenderly, she laid her hands on their faces, ignoring the heat that must have been rising off of them. Their forms fell to nothing, particles dancing away on the breeze with faint embers. The last of the ashes slipped from Pemphredo’s hands, leaving nothing behind.

She watched as the last of her children drifted away. Tears fell from her chin, soaking her silver dress. Her shoulders shook as sobs racked her body. Then, it changed. Her hand became fists clenched in the dirt. Her lips pulled back in a snarl. Her eyes found me, a ferocious light inside them. The scream of a wounded animal rang through the air as she threw herself at me.


	12. Petrified

_ I’ve been trapped for measures beyond time. If suffered in solitude, any source of comfort wiped away by the hands of unfair retribution. My body, scorned and muddied in pools of black, had lost its heart. Or so I had thought. _

_ When my beloved returned, a dream I had hoped and discarded countless times, I felt it flourish. My old life was restored; we were with each other again. In the days of us having four young daughters smiling at us with love, I thought that maybe I could survive this prison with them. _

_ And I tore my world apart. _

_ My beloved’s betrayal came unannounced, trying to steal our family in the dead of night. It was a rage I had never felt before, a carnal urge to obliterate his very essence. When the dust settled, our home was in rubble, the two of us the only ones left breathing before I fed him to flames.  _

_ My four beautiful girls were gone and with them a piece of myself. And yet I do not miss them. The yearnings for security and love no longer had their strings in me. That weakness has been cured and left me invincible to those trivial frailties. _

_ While I make those claims, there is a curious occurrence that makes me pause. I find myself back in those long-lost days, remembering the voices of my daughters, seeing their faces more clearly than anything in my recollection. When I realize I have slipped, I quell that fantasy.  _

_ What makes me curious is why these moments happen. In the thousands of years of my memory, those are the only ones that escape my grasp. What makes them so different? And why, as I watch a young girl struggle in the vice of a twisted family and losing hope, do I find these occurrences becoming more frequent? _

* * *

I was almost blinded by the light reflecting off of Pem’s silver attire, a lustrous display fueled by pain and rage. My body reacted on instinct, freezing under Pem’s wrath. Obsidian cawed above me. His cry shocked me free of my flash of fear. I drew my blades, holding Midnight at the ready, and taking a stance like I had so many times in training.

As she ran, Pem threw out her arms to her sides. The large cuffs on her wrists began to change, sheets of condensed metal coating her forearm and hands in a protective cover. Two thin, razor-sharp claws emerged from each cuff, so clear that I could make out slivers of the surroundings being reflected. Shimmer Selene has been drawn.

I parried her first slash with one of my swords, blocking the next that came. Pem pushed us apart, locking eyes with me as we separated. Her eyes were bright and her pupils were dilated. She roared and lunged, slashing at my throat. I retreated back, feeling the tip of her weapons graze me. She spun with her momentum, spinning on her foot to swing her arm back around. The metal struck my wrist, knocking my blade from my hand. I doubled over as Pem connected a solid kick to my gut. I flew back and landed on my side. I looked up to see Pem falling towards me, one claw pulled back.

I rolled away, hearing the claws sink into the soft earth. I flung my Semblance out, feeling for my blade. I heated the metal and pulled it to me as I stood, the metal flying through the air to my outstretched hand. Pem pulled her claws free, and I charged. My blade sang through the air, seeking out any exposed target. Pem lifted her arm, blocking the blade with the brace on her forearm. The metals screeched as Pem moved forward, my swing sliding over her protection. With her other hand, she raked my side. I felt no pain, my Aura absorbing the damage and protecting me. 

I spun around to face her, but she was around turning. The back of her hand struck my face, snapping my head back. Her foot hit the back of my leg, making it give out. Her hands found the back of my head and she pushed me down, my face colliding with her knee. 

I gritted my teeth as the shock rattled my skull. I pushed myself up and tackled her around her midsection. Grabbing her clothes, I pulled Pem off balance and spun her around. Putting all the strength I could in my next move, I threw Pem into the air and away from me.

Pem righted herself in mid-air, landing lightly on her feet. I heard something click. The claws of Shimmer Selene started to glow navy. She lifted her arm, ready to slice when a blur of black fell from the sky and rammed her shoulder. Pem’s aim was knocked off, her claws slicing towards my left. As they tore the air, arcs shot from claws. They flew through the treeline, slicing trees into three sections. They toppled, the crash muffled by the loose soil.

Water Dust. It was one of the lesser-used types of Dust, usually mixed with Wind Dust to create Ice. Pem was one of the only Huntress that used that type on its own, and one of the few who could use it to her degree of mastery. Coupled with her weapon, she could create high-pressurized projectiles like the ones that cut down the trees.

Pem’s eyes never left me, but she drew in a sharp breath. With her Semblance, Untethered Sight, she could see Obsidian hovering above us without having to look at him. She whirled and fired another arc at the dove-like Grimm. My breath caught in my throat. I threw out my power, finding a piece of debris that was still hot from the crash, and threw it between her and Obsidian. The arcs tore into the metal but didn’t make it through, leaving deep gouges behind. “What are you doing?” She yelled at me, her voice quivering with emotions that I had never heard from her. “You protected a Portent, you stupid girl.”

I didn’t stop to focus on her words, barely registering that she called Obsidian a Portent. I focused my Aura, sending it out to wrap around Pem. I found that I couldn’t use my Semblance against her. It was like a sheet of interference, a wall that I pushed against but couldn’t move. Her own Aura protected her, my Semblance unable to penetrate her defense. My power slipped from her and reached into the ground. The soil at Pem’s feet started to glow orange. I could feel the heat building up, and I willed it to keep growing. Pem noticed and jumped free right before the heat surged and an explosion decimated the spot where she had been standing.

Pem raised her arm to fire another shot, but I closed the distance between us before she could. My blades struck at her midsection, the steel finding its mark in a rapid succession of shallow cuts. Pem threw her arm down, and I narrowly pulled away before an arc of water sliced my head. 

Pem took a step towards me, pausing as an earsplitting shriek pierced the clearing. Obsidian was flying around in wide circles, opening his mouth wide and emitting that awful sound. Goosebumps rose on my arms.

Pem cast a disgusted look at Obsidian before coming at me with renewed vigor. Her claws were a blur as they diced the air around me without rest. I swung my swords, catching and parrying each frantic slash. Pem's body twisted, spun, almost danced as she kept the attacks raining down on me. I kept up, pivoting and adjusting with each motion to keep her claws from finding purchase. The air rang as our weapons clashed, the force of each impact traveling up my limps. 

It wasn’t enough.

As the barrage continued, my defenses started to slip. The claws grazed my bicep, followed by another slash at my torso. No matter how much I defended, Pem never let up. More and more slashes broke through, whittling away my Aura little by little. I couldn’t counter. Any sort of attempt gave Pem an opening which was always exploited. Pem had been regarded as an exceptional Huntress, one of the best. I never guessed I would be on the receiving end of her fighting prowess, and I was falling to her.

As another slash found my collarbone, I activated my Semblance in desperation. There was nothing in reach, my concentration scattered with each clash of our weapons. I threw it at the closest thing I could find: the ground. The soil heated, glowing orange, before it exploded.

The blast threw us apart, a crater left in our stead. We were both on our feet immediately. My breath was coming in huge gasps. My aching arms were glad for the brief intermission. Even now, I could feel my weariness being erased by the healing factor of my Aura. I knew the same was happening for Pemphredo. It was merely a break before the second act.

Then the clearing became quiet.

Obsidian, done with his frantic shrieks, had come back down and flew around me. Pem stiffened, having seen something no normal person should be able to see. Her eye scanned the treeline, her focus split between me and something else.

In the tense silence, I heard the rustle of leaves. I turned my head to the source and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. I had become familiar with their inner light, void of any other except for the hue of blood. They were the same ones I had seen myself reflected in every day since I found Obsidian.

“Grimm,” I found myself whispering to no one.

The first creature emerged. A Beowolf stepped onto the barren clearing, watching us. The wolf-like monster had a body covered in black fur, bony spikes erupting from its forearm and shoulders. Spines trailed down its back from the white mask obscuring its face. It was standing on four legs, but it could stand on its back two and tower over any human. Two more appeared behind the first. The entire forest was alive with the rustlings and growls of the Creatures of Grimm concealed behind the foliage. The Beowolf threw back its head and howled, its companions joining in. They charged, kicking up clouds of dirt as they ran at us. The clearing boomed with sound as the Grimm came crashing in.

I heard a whistle before an arc of water caught the first wave of Beowolves, cleaving the torsos of two and decapitating the third. Their bodies started to turn to black vapors the moment they died.

I turned to Pem, surprised at her change of targets, only to see another arc coming right at me. I ducked, hearing the water zip over my head. Pem’s gaze was locked on me. As a Beowolf approached, she spun and severed its head from its neck before training her eyes back on me. 

My blades ready, I kept my focus on Pem as I tried to assess the Grimm pouring in. They seemed to be entirely Beowolves, the most common breed of Grimm. I heard the sound of large, pounding feet behind me. I turned, ready to slash at the Beowolf that had drawn near. Obsidian flew in front of me, letting loose another shriek at its fellow Grimm. The Beowolf slowed before speeding back up and running past me towards Pem. I watched as any Grimm that got close was redirected by a shriek from my friend. 

“You called them here,” I realized. “The other Grimm listen to you. You called them here to save me.”

Obsidian spared a moment to look at me and say in a feminine voice,  **_“I promised.”_ ** He returned to steering the Grimm away from me, my chest warm from my friend’s incredible gift.

A whimper broke our moment. Pem was a monster, hacking the Grimm to pieces with the smoothest of motions. She had no blindspot. Any Grimm that tried to pin her down was then reduced to vapor. As I watched, she grabbed one’s arm as it swiped at her, vaulted onto its back, and drove her claws into the flesh at the base of its neck. The Beowolf hadn’t hit the ground before she dispatched another by tearing it diagonally from shoulder to hip.

I saw two creatures charging at her from opposite sides. I took my chance, connecting the hilts of my swords and notching an arrow and pulling it back until the string drew taut. Before the beasts reached her, I let the arrow fly. Of course, Pem saw the projectile aimed at her. She knocked the arrow out of the air, the metal clashing against her braces. The Beowolves lunged. There was no time for Pem to defend herself, exposed to the fangs of the Grimm. I thought I had her. Then her eyes started to shine, followed by a flash of blinding white light that left spots in my vision. When it cleared, the Grimm had been turned to stone along with several others around Pem. In a blur, Pem sent arcs of water at each, reducing the statues to rubble. 

It was unlike anything I had ever seen. How had she done that? Her Semblance… it didn’t have that kind of power. Her weapon, no weapon, had any sort of mechanism to turn Grimm to stone. Had it been that light? I had no idea what it was? It made no sense, but it seemed as if her eyes-

My thoughts ground to a stop when I saw a mass of black in the corner of my vision. I separated my blades and swung, severing a Beowolf’s arm an inch before it grabbed me. The monster howled in pain, which ended abruptly when Midnight sliced its neck. More Grimm were starting to surround me, the waves of monsters neverending. Fear rose as I realized Obsidian was no longer with me. It was short-lived when I saw him higher in the air above the trees. I spared a moment to look at Pem, the Huntress ceaselessly slaughtering Grimm, her eyes brighter than ever. Whatever she did, it killed Grimm. It’s better if Obsidian stayed away.

Another Beowolf attacked, jaws opened wide. I crouched low, letting its body sial over me. Pushing upwards, I felt the weight crash on me and then rise higher in the air. The Grimm went sprawling, landing on two others in a heap of black fur. I raised the heat of the earth below them and caused it to explode. The Grimm were blown to pieces. A third tried to sink its teeth into my head. I swatted its mouth aside with the flat of one sword and removed its head with the other. The rest seemed hesitant to attack. I took the lead and went on the offensive.

The first Grimm I went at swung at me pitifully before I dispatched it. The next lunged at me. I rolled under its legs, slicing where the tendons would be on an actual wolf. It went down and I quickly stabbed my blade through its spine. Another Beowolf ran at me on four legs. I let it near, connecting my swords back into a bow. Before it reached me, I leaped on its back. I stood quickly to shake me off. I used the motion to jump, letting me soar higher than I would have on my own. I twisted in the air, pulling three arrows from my quiver as I did. I notched the first and fired, followed by the second and third. One pierced a Beowolf’s chest, the other a knee, and the third stuck perfectly through one’s eye. I reached out, feeling the Dust with my Aura. Before, I would ignite the arrows before I fired and hope for some impact to set them off. Now, I heated them with my Semblance. The Dust was practically vibrating under my control. The Dust ignited and exploded, destroying the three Grimm I hit and any around them in clouds of fire. 

I landed, bending my knees to absorb any shock. I didn’t have time to rest when another Beowolf jumped at me. I was prepared to hack it apart when a flash of silver tore off its neck. A figure jumped off its back, the sunlight gleaming off raised claws. I crossed Midnight in an ‘X’ shape in front of me. Pem landed in front of me, bringing down her claws as she fell. They slid off my blades but scraped my exposed forearms. Pem grunted as she swung her right arm upwards, the tips of her claws dragging in the soil. The polished steel had turned navy again. I swung my sword upwards and moved her shot so that it sailed over my head. She tackled me with her shoulder, knocking me off balance. My guard was down.

The next slash struck true, steel joined by blades of water, slicing my torso. My Aura took the damage as I felt a noticeable drop in my reserves. Still, the attack was so strong that I felt pain flare from where it had connected. I clenched my jaw against the gasp that rose in my throat. My arm wrapped around Pem’s wrist, preventing her from pulling away. Pem snarled, her free arm rearing back to stab at me. I brought up my other blade at the last second, the weapon slipping between the gaps of the two claws. We were locked together, pushing against one another, and trying to overpower the other. 

Pem’s face was inches from mine. “You killed them,” she spat, her voice rough. “You killed my girls.”  
“They got what they deserved,” I snapped back, feeling her start to push me back.

“They were innocent children!”

“They were horrible people that made my life a waking nightmare!” I screamed in her face. I felt the familiar fire rising inside me, fueling my limbs as I resisted Pem.

The Huntress pushed harder, her silver eyes filled with a fraction of that bright light. “You’ve always been a nuisance! All I wanted was to make that happy and you kept getting in the way! I wanted to see them grow up and have a better life than I had! And you took everything from them!”

“You took my life away!” I retorted. “You turned my home into a prison! I hurt every day! I hate all of you!”

“You ruined my world,” Pem, to my slight surprise, had tears in her eyes. It didn’t subtract from the expression of pure rage. “What I’m going to do to you is for Deino and Enyo.”

I don’t know how long we would have stayed stuck in that position before we separated willingly or the Beowolves did it for us. I just know that I saw Pem’s eyes widen, her head turning to the side and up. I followed her line of sight to see a fireball barreling towards us. It slammed into us, the blast throwing us apart. I rose from the dirt once more to scan the skies. A flock of another species of Grimm swarmed above the clearing. Their black bodies were those of large lions, but they had large wings sprouting from their backs. I could see long tails ending in a scorpion stinger. One descended, flying low over the ground at me. It had a mane made on bone, and a mask with horns sprouting from its forehead. Several spines of bone covered parts of its body. Manticores.

The approaching Manticore opened its maw filled with sharp teeth. Fire bloomed inside its mouth. It launched a fireball. I skirted to the side as it sailed past. I ran at the Manticore, pouring on as much speed as I could. I leaped over the Grimm, slicing its wings as I did. I rolled in the dirt and stood as the Grimm crashed. It gathered itself and ran at me, its wings reduced to vapor. A large paw tried to crush me, but I severed it at the wrist. A sudden motion caught my attention. I crossed my swords again as the stinger tried to impale my chest. It rang against the steel. It pulled back and struck again, and I deflected it again. It did this several times, the Grimm limping on its three remaining legs as it pushed me back. Finally, I caught the stinger between my swords and sliced them across the appendage, separating the sharp end from the tail. The lion-like Grimm roared in pain. I slit its throat and it crumbled to nothingness. 

The sound of wings caught my attention. A trio of Manticores were staring at me from above, their mouths filled with fire. They let loose a volley of fireballs. I rushed to dodged them, feeling the warmth radiating off the flaming projectiles. They fired another volley. I tried to clear it, but one landed too close to me and the blast threw me down. I hit the ground, turning my body just in time to avoid another fireball. I got my feet back under me, forming Midnight into a bow once more. I dove under the next wave of fireballs, digging in my heels to stop my sudden motion, pulling back an arrow. I fired at the creatures, the arrow flying true. It stuck in a Manticore’s mouth as it was gathering fire, the flames activating the Dust. It exploded, obliterating the Grimm it had pierced and sent the other two downwards, bodies ablaze. 

On the ground, a Beowolf was rushing me. I pulled out another arrow and fired. The Beowolf fell, stopping a foot in front of me. As its body faded, I pulled my arrow free and stored it back in the quiver. A pack was moving on me, dozens strong. Manticores joined them, following in the air. When doubts of facing that many Grimm surfaced, they were scattered by a horrible scream. The Manticores scattered as a small black body charged them. Obsidian chased the Manticores. The sight of the large monsters fleeing from the small bird was almost comical. Still, Obsidian’s ability had its limits. The Beowolves were unfazed and any Manticores that slipped away from his chase seemed to go back on the hunt. 

I launched arrows at the Manticores, the aerial Grimm the larger threat. I downed as many as I could with my Dust-infused arrows as my quiver grew lighter. The Beowolves got too close, so I returned Midnight to my blades and started hacking at the Grimm. When I started to get overwhelmed, Obsidian would appear and disperse the crowd and lighten the load. Limbs and bony shards flew wild as I sliced the Grimm to pieces. When the Beowolves were almost gone, a Manticore dove at me. I jumped to the side, feeling the breeze the powerful wings kicked up. I threw out my Semblance on instinct, feeling the dirt heat up. I drew my arm up and made a throwing motion at the Grimm. A cloud of superheated dirt rose up. The heat intensified, the dirt solidifying into shards of dirty glass. The shards flew at the Manticore, shredding its body to black vapor. 

I stared at my hand, the new discovery of my Semblance’s ability leaving me dumbstruck. It may have been dangerous to get distracted in a situation like that, but it may have saved my life. At that moment, I saw a movement. The gutted hill that had spilled its contents onto the forest was shifting. More dirt fell away as a mound swelled from its core and disappeared. It reappeared in the clearing, racing towards me. It was almost hypnotic watching the earth sway and shift. Obsidian screamed. 

A white head erupted from the swelling mound and the largest King Taijitu I had ever seen attacked. Obsidian dove and shrieked as I desperately tried to dodge. The Grimm swerved at the last second, crashing into the loose soil and disappearing again. I watched it vanish as I tried to catch my breath.

A King Taijitu is a massive snake Grimm with two heads, one on each end of its serpentine body. One half of the body was white and the other black, merging at the middle where the two halves were conjoined. It was one of the most dangerous species of Grimm not only for its size but for the independent heads that worked in tandem with each other. And this one was gigantic, larger than any that I had studied in class. I could feel the soil underneath me as the massive Grimm moved below. Obsidian was circling me, emitting that awful sound and driving the snake away. 

I looked around and saw the other Grimm had retreated to the treeline. They were scared of the King Taijitu, I realized. I understood why. The Grimm was huge, able to swallow several Grimm whole. This Grimm must have been so old and powerful that the others got the sense to stay out of its way. 

I watched the last of the Grimm around Pem disperse, the Huntress keeping her eyes on the ground. She had to have seen the Grimm try to swallow me, Semblance or no Semblance. Her visions couldn’t be obstructed, able to see in the purest dark and even through solid objects. She must be able to see the King Taijitu swim beneath us, waiting. Pem suddenly leaped to the side right before the black head of the Grimm emerged where she had been standing. Before her feet touched the ground, the white head surfaced a short distance from her. Pem spun, a mass of water gathering around Shimmer Selene, She brought the wave down on the Grimm’s head, knocking it away from her. The Grimm burrowed again. 

Pem turned in a circle. I realized that, if it hadn’t been for her Semblance, the King Taijitu would have caught her. The black surfaced again, skimming the ground as it came low at Pemphredo. Her eyes shone and a flash of the bright light from before reappeared. The Grimm dove before the light washed over its head. The white head struck behind Pem, the Huntress dancing away and lashing out with her claws. The weapon bounced off the Grimm’s scaly hide harmlessly.

Both heads attacked together, coming at either side of Pem. She launched upwards, and the snakes followed. She landed on the long body and leaped up again as a head snapped at her. Her eyes glowed again and the King Taijitu burrowed, safe once more as the dirt closed over its retreat.

I saw a chance, a wild and instance chance, but one all the same. “Obsidian, fly away.” My friend looked at me blankly. “Trust me. If you get to close, whatever that light is will kill you. Trust me, okay?” Obsidian stared at me, tilting his head. With a small chirp, he flew up and out of harm’s way. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the scene before me. I saw the earth swell and sprinted towards it.

As the white head emerged, I jumped on it and held onto the scales as tightly as I could. Pem dodged an attack from the black head and stared down the white one, eyes flashing. The King Taijitu returned to the ground to save itself. Before it submerged, I threw myself off and at Pem. Even with her all-seeing ability, she had been so preoccupied that she hadn’t noticed me. I feel past her, my blade lashing out and finding her side, landing the first real blow on her since the fight began. I landed on the balls of my feet, twisting as I landed and drew my blade across her back. 

Pem gasped. She spun and sent a wave of water at me. It pushed me back, but I stayed on my feet. I felt the ground below me start to move. I heated the ground to nearly the blast point. The King Taijitu recoiled at the sign of danger. The other head lashed out at Pem, the Huntress barely avoiding the fangs. It dug into the earth and vanished again.

Pem, after the briefest pause, came at me. She slashed at me, and I only managed to block the first as the other tore at my shoulder. I superheated the ground. Pem felt the heat and backed away before it could explode. She slashed the air and shot an arc at me. I focused on the water and turned the water to steam that passed around me harmlessly. Pem was visibly agitated. It was at that moment that the King Taijitu surfaced below her feet. She fell for a second before she grabbed a fang and pulled herself out. The black end of the snake shook its head violently and threw her off, sinking as she turned her brilliant eyes on it. 

I made Midnight into a bow and drew from dwindling arrows. I notched two at once and fired. Pem deflected one and sliced the second in half, the pieces falling to her feet. I reached towards the arrows with my Semblance, felt the Dust inside, and ignited it. They exploded, swallowing Pem in the blast. 

Pem charged from the cloud of smoke, unshaken by the explosion. I drew another air and fired. She dodged easily. When she reached me, I crossed my swords in a defensive stance. Pem started to spin on the tip of her foot, a rapid blur of silver. Shimmer Selene spouted copious amounts of water that wrapped in Pem in a swirling vortex. The tide crashed over me, submerging me in a tearing rapid. I was swept off my feet and flung as the vortex came to a halt.

On the ground, I poured my Aura into the ground to steer off the King Taijitu with the threat of heat. Pem arcs of water at me. I burned some away and did my best to evade others. I turned my blades back into a bow and aimed an arrow at Pem, firing. She summoned a wave of water and pushed the arrow away and out of range of the blast. Pem sent another pair of arcs at me. I couldn’t dodge in time, feeling the water rake my body.

My concentration wavered. I heard the ground part behind me. The white head had emerged outside of the circle of heated dirt and opened its maw, ready to swallow me. I parted my swords, but I knew that nothing I did would stop this Grimm. I was done.

The King Taijitu suddenly closed its mouth and dove. I was stunned, then terrified when I saw the small black body hovering above me. “What are you doing?” I yelled at Obsidian, the frantic note in my voice making my throat hurt. “Get away!”

I heard a whistle. Pain flared in my back as arcs of water found their mark. I could my hands, saw the orange Aura protecting my body flickering. I turned to see Pem raise her claws again. Obsidian dove, slamming into Pem’s hand and redirecting her attack. The arcs went wide and sliced an unsuspecting Beowolf in the treeline. Obsidian flew in Pem’s face, the Huntress swatting my friend away. Obsidian ascended over her head, letting loose another horrendous shriek. 

The ground exploded, both heads of the King Taijitu surfacing in bursts of soil. Their monochrome body circled Pem, trying to ensnare her. She threw herself up, vaulting off the crushing mass. The snake followed her up, their heads meeting and parting in a helix shape. I saw Pem’s eyes shimmer.

Fear clutched my bones. I opened my mouth and, with all the air I could muster, screamed, “RUN!”

Obsidian shot towards the sky as Pem’s eyes flared. That brilliant, pure light swallowed the world, drowning the clearing and wreckage in its radiance. I heard the Beowolves howl and the Manticores roar as the light washed over them. I threw my arms over my eyes, protecting them from the glare. When it's over, I was surrounded by stone.

In the half-circle of trees, I could see petrified Beowolves, their heads thrown back, frozen mid-howl. Manticores fell from the sky, their stone bodies sinking into the dirt and their wings or stingers breaking off. The King Taijitu was a massive monument now, the gigantic bodies now coated in stone scales. The heads coiled around each other upwards, mouths permanently open. I could no longer tell which one had been which color. Pem was crouched in one of the parted mouths, so close to having been swallowed by the Grimm. 

Something fell a few yards in front of me. A small, stone wing stuck out of the dirt.

“No…” Something heavy clenched my heart, dragging it into the pit of my stomach. I dug my hands into the dirt, withdrawing with the object in my hands. I gasped, my heart being crushed. Obsidian stared at me, his red eyes fading. He hadn’t been fast enough. Everything from his tail feathers to his wings had been petrified. One his wings had broken off, the shattered edge sharp and jagged. The only part remaining normal was from the neck up. 

“I told you to get away,” I scolded him halfheartedly. He watched me with that same blank expression, the same tilt of his head. “Why did you come back?”

His beak opened slowly.  **_“To protect you.”_ **

Tears were flowing down my cheeks. The fire inside me had died, replaced by something vast and empty. “You should have saved yourself. I told you to trust me.”

He nuzzled my arm weakly, his eyes dimming further.  **_“I promised… to save you…”_ **

I couldn’t stand the sound of him growing weaker. The feel of his feathers, once soft but now rough, broke me. “I Was trying to save you. Don’t you know you already saved me? You made me so happy. I love you and everything you did to make me smile. You’re my friend. You can’t leave me now.”

Obsidian blinked, the slow close of his eyes drawing fresh fright out of me. His head dipped, the light was almost gone from his eyes.  **_“I’m… here…”_ ** He fell silent as the last of the red in his eyes faded completely.

I hugged him, wrapping myself around him to keep my friend together. The now sharp edges of his wings dug into me, but I didn’t care. I felt him crumble, his body dissipating as I held him. I held tighter as I lost my grip. When I now longer had anything to hold, I watched the black vapors drifting in the sunlight, fading away into nothingness.


	13. Defeat

_ I spent many years wasting time with flimsy excuses and meaningless spite. My days passed by as I loathed my captors and those that betrayed me. I cursed them, wished them the worse of harm to come their way. The world kept turning, people kept dying, and nothing changed. It was simply a waste. _

_ Now I know my mistakes. Nothing in this existence comes without help. I split this world into pieces, turned the tides of humanity against each other, and fed my Grimm on a never-ending supply of negativity. I’ve watched empires fall and civilizations wither under my hand. This world is mine for the taking. _

_ All because I made it so. _

_ Sitting aside to gripe about your misfortunes ultimately amounts to nothing. I turned that pain, that ceaseless anger, and shaped it into a force that none could withstand. If I was trapped, then I will turn my captivity into a possibility. If I was betrayed, then I will make the traitor suffer. I hold humanity in the palm of my hands even as it struggles against being crushed.  _

_ This is all my own doing. I took fate in my hands and reshaped it to my will. I’ve become a power that can shake the world with the simplest of commands, and I will show a young girl how to do the same. We’ll change the face of humanity, and neither of us will be caged again. _

* * *

I couldn’t feel anything.

Silence suffocated me.

The world faded away, leaving only the cloud of black smoke in front of me. Slowly, the vapors faded, not a trace left behind.

Then I screamed.

Memories swarmed my head, drowning me in once happy moments now turned bitter. Resetting Obsidian wing after finding him amongst the roots of the tree. The tiny Grimm comforting me after days of harm and bruises. Falling asleep with him in my arms, feeling the soft feathers as I slipped away.

It was all torn away, leaving a void that pulsed with agony. 

My Aura shone, the heat rising around me. A cloud of soil rose from the ground, caught in the cloak of power emanating from the body. I couldn’t cry. I couldn’t call his name. It was nothing but a burning, consuming blaze that wanted to devour everything.

I saw the flash of silver. Pem leaped from her perch in the petrified serpent’s mouth, not a scratch on her. The fire turned, pleading to reduce Pem to ashes. My vision tunneled around her, the Huntress the only thing in my sight. Midnight’s grips were back in my hands, the metal turning orange in my grasp. Pem looked at me and the fire inside roared. I was closing the distance between us, my blood pounding in my ears.

I couldn’t feel my feet hit the soft ground, nor could I control the movement of my limbs. My body was moving on its own, driven only by my rage. I slashed at Pem, the silver Huntress guarding with her arm brace. I didn’t relent, hacking away ceaselessly. My attacks were wild, any precision I had before now gone. All I wanted to do was cut her to pieces and my blades responded in kind, slicing hard and fast, solely trying to reach her. 

Even after her battle with the King Taijitu, Pem wouldn’t fall. She blocked each strike of Midnight, her braces always able to protect her no matter what angle the blades came from. When she pushed back, Pem’s attacks were just as ferocious as mine. Her claws and my swords would meet in a burst of steam, the heat of my Semblance colliding with a Dust-fueled Shimmer Selene. 

I almost broke through, one of my swords slipping through her defense and aimed perfectly at her throat. Even in that split second, Pem was ready. Her claws let loose a powerful blast of water, pushing us away from each other before I could connect. I drove my heels into the ground as I was knocked back by the burst, digging trenches in the loose soil as I refused to fall over. I slowed to a stop, Pem and I once more separated.

It was useless! No matter how much I press her, no matter how long this goes on, I can never touch her! I have my Semblance now! I’m stronger than I ever was before! And yet, I still can’t keep up with her. Even fighting off a horde of Grimm and a gigantic serpent, Pem was still too strong. This woman ruined my life. I begged for countless nights for the chance to escape her, to be strong enough to get away. When the chance had seemed so close, it came crashing down. It didn’t matter that I had a Semblance or how much I fought back. Pem was simply better.

I had one relief under her crushing hold. A small Grimm, a creature of destruction that showed me more kindness than any human. It was because of him that I was able to live a little happier even if my situation hadn’t changed. I could survive the torment as long as I had his comfort. And Pem had taken away Obsidian like everything else. I would never run my hand over his feathers again. That blank expression he always wore had meant the world to me. And Pem had destroyed it.

The fire inside me surged into an inferno. Heat rose from my limbs, the air wavering around me. Sweating beaded on my forehead as my power grew. I dropped Midnight and threw the heat into the ground, the soil glowing as my Semblance took hold. I threw my arms up. The soil rose, surrounding me in a swirling cloak of earth. Pem took a step back at the display but quickly corrected herself and readied her claws. When the fire inside became too much, I swung my arms to the side. The storm of dirt faltered, the soil splitting and compacting into dozens of bundles above me. The heat transformed them into shards of glass, sharp as spears and larger than my arms. I could feel each of them as if my hands were gliding over their smooth surfaces. Every curve, every point, every imperfection was clear to me. 

I raised my hand, the glass moving to copy the motion. I closed my palm into a fist and brought it down in Pem’s direction. The spears obeyed, shooting towards the silver Huntress as they reflected the sunlight. Pem was a blur of motion, evading the first several spears with ease. I sent another wave, larger and closer than the first. Pem fired an arc to destroy a few projectiles and dodged through the space she created. I sent more, some coming high while the rest arced towards the ground to attack low. Pem wove through the barrage, avoiding the projectiles by the closest margin. Then she leaped and spun, going above the low-flying spears while shattering the rest with frenzied slashes of her claws.

Even with each glass spear that was demolished, my hold on their fragments didn’t loosen. I pulled on the shards and drew them back to me. They spun around me in a mix of powder and broken reflections before collapsing in a rush of heat back into newly forged spears. 

The cycle continued like this. I would keep throwing my glass weapons, Pem would break them, and I would restore them. It was a rush to watch Pem try to protect herself, too preoccupied to launch a counterattack. For once, I was holding her down! The elation was short-lived as I started to feel the strain. Using my Semblance like this was draining my Aura. My reserves were dropping, and once they were gone, so was my Semblance. Already, I could feel the heat start to weaken, my hold beginning to slip. In a desperate act, I threw every spear I had at Pem.

Shimmer Selene released a rush of water, the torrent spinning around Pem as she controlled it with her Aura. Her body was covered by the flood, the water worked into a vortex. My spears couldn’t pierce the veil, becoming ensnared by the rapids. Steam rose as the heated glass cooled in the water. I threw my power at my trapped glass, but my heat was snuffed out by Pem’s vortex. Pem threw her arms out and the whirlpool burst, throwing my glass across the clearing. The water drew back to her, gathering around one of the claws as she twisted her torso. She slashed her weapon, and the largest arc yet shot out, several heads taller than Pem and coming right at me.

I heated the ground around me as quickly as I could, throwing the soil in the arc’s path. At the last second, I heated the soil into a glass barrier. The arc collided with my shield, falling into droplets as the glass shattered. 

Pem was already running towards me. The inner fire was overshadowed by something heavy and dark. I was back in the mansion. Pem and her daughters had just moved in and I had said something to Pem, the angry words lost in my memory. I remembered the pain of Pem twisting my arm, pushing me down, leaving me to her daughters’ fist and kicks. I was that pathetic girl again and that scared me more than anything else in my life.

I pushed my arms out in front of me, forcing the heat into the ground in front of me and at the approaching Huntress. The ground between me and Pem started to glow orange, rising with the heat. I drew my arms to my chest, letting my power build before I swept them back. The soil in front of me exploded, forming five-foot-tall spikes that pierced the air. I pressed my power out, the glowing ground erupting in a rushing wall of spikes pointed at Pem.

Water flowed from Shimmer Selene. Pem kept sprinting towards the oncoming glass spires. Seconds away from being skewered, Pem leaped suddenly, spinning as the water formed a swirling ring around her body. For the briefest moment, her form was an indistinguishable blur of silver, the ring glimmering as it reflected the sun. When her foot touched the ground, Pem clenched her fist and used her spinning momentum to punch towards the sheets for glass. The water followed her fist, shooting forward with the force of a geyser. The stream punched through my glass with ease, shattering my creations. It was so fast that I had no time to react as the pressurized water broke through the last of my spikes and rammed into my torso. 

Even with the protection of my Aura, the impact knocked the breath from my lungs, lifting me off my feet. I landed on my back and tumbled over the ground, the clearing spinning before I came to a stop, face down in the dirt.

I lifted my head, taking large gasps to breathe again. Pieces of broken glass fell around me. As I struggled onto my hands and knees, I saw my Aura flickering, close to breaking. The heat inside was almost gone. I looked around me to see the countless shards from my constructs. All fruitless attempts I threw against Pem. I heard her muffled footsteps, now unobstructed by my resistance. There was a shard close to me. Pem’s reflection drew near. Another wave of fear crashed me. A sob escaped my mouth, and I dug my hands into the dirt to keep them from shaking.

I watched Pem in the glass as she stood over me as I kneeled in front of her. My body was paralyzed, unable to turn and look at the silver-eyed Huntress. Her face was set with no emotion escaping her mask. Still, I saw the anger in her eyes, the tension in her shoulders, how tightly her fists were bunched. “You deserve this,” Pem said as she raised her arm, drawing back her claws.

Bits of memories came to me, years of being told that I deserved how I was treated, that the pain and loneliness were all I could have. I had accepted everything even as I trembled, hoping for things to be different. The fire inside rekindled, brighter than before. Heat flowed through my palms. It’s my turn to decide what I deserve!  
I took on more look at her reflection before I swiped my arm back, throwing a measly thorn of glass at Pem’s head. She turned her body without concern. I poured the heat into the dirt around my other hand. I rose, a cloud of heating dirt swarming around my hand. I lashed out at Pem, the dirt forming into a glass replica of my blade a heartbeat before it found her neck. The glass shattered against her Aura, but it had worked. Pem recoiled, hands moving towards her throat before she realized she was safe. It was enough time for me to throw myself at her. Pem stumbled back and I wrapped myself around her arm, pinning it against me. Pem tried to catch herself, but I slammed my palm into her face and grabbed as tightly as I could.

Heat rose from me, and I focused it on any part of Pem that I was touching. Her Aura shielded her, pressing back against my power. I grappled with my own power, forcing everything I had to break through her defense. The fire inside me roared even as it started to die, my Aura running down to the dregs. Still, I wouldn’t give up, mustering every ounce of power I had left. I felt the protective barrier around me start to dissipate, saw the Aura on my arm fade. When I thought I had failed for the last time, I broke through.

The shield between me and her was burned away by my Semblance. My hand found her skin, the heat pouring into her flesh. It dug into her arm as my power started to die. I smelled something burning right before Pem started to scream. 

A wave crashed into me, separating me from Pem. I fell as the last of the heat cooled. I reached for my Semblance, the power that had already become so familiar to me. It was gone. The most basic rule of our abilities: no Aura, no Semblance. I was spent, my most powerful weapon and strongest defense gone. 

I struggled to stand, but a foot kicked my side and I crumbled with a pained gasp. Another kick rolled me onto my back. I looked up at Pem and the damage I had caused. The left sleeve of her dress had burned away, the skin of her arm blister and red. Her left eye was seared shut, the flesh around it charred. A patch of her had been blackened. Blood ran down her cheek, falling from her face in unpatterned drops. Still, her remaining eye was alight and her Aura was already working away at restoring the injuries.

She raised her leg and stomped hard on my stomach. For the second time, the air left my lungs, but now the pain came on in full-force without my Aura to protect me. I curled inwards as Pem’s foot came down again and again. When one of her stomps made something in my side crack, I gasped and rolled away. I stood clumsily and tried to tackle Pem, but she lashed out with her claw, slicing my shoulder. A spray of blood rose from the wound. I cried out and began to fall, but Pem swung her other hand and bashed my face with her brace. 

I was in the dirt again. Pem slammed her heel into my stomach, pressing down so hard that I couldn’t make a sound at the pain. As she stared down at me, a shadow passed over us. In the momentary shade, Pem’s silver was reduced to a gray, the sheen gone. It passed as quickly as it came, returning the luster. Pem raised her claws, the metal catching the light before it fell towards my chest. 

I shut my eyes, waiting for the claws to shred my heart. As seconds passed, the pain never came. I opened my eyes to a puzzling scene. Pem was still above me, but she had gone completely still, her arm frozen. Her pupils were unfocused, a sign of her attention caught by something with her Semblance. The shadow returned, blanketing us before vanishing again. Slowly, Pem’s head turned towards the sky. I followed her gaze., my blood turning cold.

High above us circled a massive creature, its bulk blotting out the sun. A colossal bird amongst the clouds. It tucked in its wings, diving towards us at a frightening speed. Even as the mass sped down towards us, I still couldn’t find the ability to move. Before it could crash, the giant creature unfurled its wings and slowed its descent. It hovered over the clearing, kicking up plumes of dust with the beats of its wings. As it watched us, I finally realized that it was a Grimm, and the largest I’d ever seen.

This avian creature made the ancient King Taijitu seem minuscule. Its body hid the sun, covering us in its shadow. The span of its wings stretched wider than the clearing, mocking the airship wreckage. I almost concluded that it was a Nevermore but there were differences I couldn’t ignore. The Grimm’s bone mask began at its beak with a sharp, curved tip, trailing over its face and up into feather-like horns. Three bone rings circled its long neck. Talons gleamed at its feet, marred with red streaks. Sheets of layered bone ran down its spine and protruded from the tips of its wings. Bony plate covered its front from the base of its neck to its middle. Red eyes like miniature stars assessed use, tiny insects in comparison to this titan.

The Grimm landed, the ground shaking beneath me as it flattened the broken hill. A flap of its wings created a gust that pushed Pem away and made me roll across the ground. It tucked in its wings, knocking several trees askew as it did. It’s gaze shifted to the stone King Taijitu, its smaller brother now cold and dead. The Grimm began to lower its head. It was like watching a mountain bow. The tip of its beak dug into the loose earth just feet from me. That’s when I saw a more shocking site than the colossal Grimm.

There was someone riding it.

A figure shrouded within a hooded robe, the material blending in with the black of the Grimm, stood between the giant wings. They strode across the creature’s bent neck with unfathomable leisure. The Grimm remained still as the person reached its head, not blinking as they stepped onto its beak. Only when the figure touched the ground did the Grimm rise. A cape trailed behind them, gliding over the soil. Their face was lost in the shadows of their hood, but they turned their head to view the extent of the damage and wreck. When they found me, I felt the weight of their gaze, a crushing pressure, even though I couldn’t see them. They walked towards me, their pace steady, unhurried. 

I felt pinned down, and I didn’t know if from injury, the giant Grimm, this stranger’s presence, or a combination of all three. I begged my body to move, but it refused. I was the girl cowering beneath her step-family, waiting for the blows to come. This time, I couldn’t look away. I had lost control. The person reached for their hood. My heart pounded against my chest. They began to reveal themself. I wanted to scream. The hood fell.

I saw the woman’s face.

Her appearance was unnatural, skin paler than white. Vibrant red eyes stared at me, the sclera pools of black. Dark purple veins radiated from her eyes, running down her face and neck. A necklace consisting of Dust crystal hung from her neck, accompanied by a matching pair of earrings. Her hair had the same pallor as her skin, woven into plaited braids and pulled back into a tight knot. Several locks were left free and framed her face. A black marking shaped like a diamond was on her forehead. 

And she had the gentlest expression I had ever seen. Her visage was one of warm, unabashed kindness that made my fear melt.

The woman kneeled, holding out her hand. More veins shot up her arms. She brushed back my hair, the contact a gossamer touch. Her fingers found the wound on my shoulder. Her eyes glowed and I gasped as an unfamiliar feeling seeped into my skin. It was alive and teemed with a power that left me breathless. When she pulled back, the feeling faded and took the pain with it. Numbly, I touched my shoulder to find the flesh fully mended, not even a scar left behind. 

The pale woman cupped my hand in her own, that same sensation erasing the aches from a second before. Then she spoke, and my throat caught. It was the same voice Obsidian used. “My dear, I’m sorry that you had to suffer like this.”  
It was unreal. My mind couldn’t process everything that was happening, but the truth was absolute. I find my voice, my words shaking. “You… know me?”

The woman smiled, the slightest grin that brought a bit of cheer to her expression. “Of course you do. I promised that I would come.”

A promise… “You… You’re Obsidian…”

“In a way,” the woman said, patting my hand. “I was always there.”

“How…. Why…” My brain was short-circuiting. Questions rose and fell, crashing against my skull in mayhem.

“I’ll explain everything. There is one thing I have to attend to before I do.” She pulled away, turning her back to me as she walked towards Pem. I saw something on the back of her cape. It was three vertical, crimson eyes. Two were near her shoulders, connected by two lines to the third around her lower back. Below that were five elongated diamonds. 

With the woman’s sudden appearance, I had forgotten about Pem. The silver Huntress stared the stranger down as she neared. Claws at the ready, Pem’s whole body radiated with tension. In contrast, the stranger took slow steps, not a hint of worry to be found. She stopped under the King Taijitu’s shadow, pausing to examine the frozen creature. 

“It’s such a shame,” the pale woman said, pity in her voice. “I remember this one. They survived for quite a long time. Isn’t it a bit unfair to have a power that instantly disables them?” The woman directed the question at Pem, yet kept her focus on the serpent.

Pem eyed her warily, not a single muscle relaxing. “What are you getting at?”

The woman smiled. “These creatures test the merits of humanity, pushing Huntsmen to their limits and quelling those that fall short. The truly strong live as long as they can, honing their skills in order to combat the Grimm. And just like them, the Grimm grow and learn. The ablest among them could live lifetimes, beyond centuries. They become forces no living creature should stand against. And yet, there are humans like you, born with special eyes that make those years pointless. You’re gifted with a power that gives you a natural advantage over both other Huntsmen and the Grimm. How is that fair?”

“Fair? It's not meant to be fair!” Pem yelled, the color rising in the unwounded portion of her face. “Those monsters kill us, ruin countless lives! We use Dust, weapons, technology, anything to fight them. My eyes are another tool at our disposal, and I use them for the good of humanity.”

The strange woman ran her hands across the Grimm’s stone scales, making a displeased noise in her throat as she listened to Pem. “A respectable answer. If only it were true.” The massive avian adjusted its wings, stirring up a breeze. “I shouldn’t be surprised; I already knew what kind of person you were.”

The woman waved a hand lazily at Pem, the Huntress flinching. “I couldn’t recall how many times I’ve heard humans tell me that their actions benefit others. I will admit that I’m impressed at how you manipulate your public image. Still, the facade is easy to remove. You live a luxurious life, surrounded by admiring elites and anything you could want at your beck-and-call. You’ve never used those eyes to lessen humanity’s struggles, only for yourself.”

Pem was shaking, rage filling her more than I’d ever seen in all the years I’ve known her. “It wasn’t for me! Everything I did was for my daughters! When they were born, I gave up anything as long as it provided for them. I married a broken man and built him up so that they could have a loving father! All the struggles, all the pain and blood, even my eyes are for them!”

The stranger sighed. “Admirable reasons. So what about now?”

“What?” Pem growled.

“After all, your daughters are dead. What does that mean for you?”

I watched the anger in Pem’s expression become slack, giving way to shock and something I couldn’t understand. She shut her unharmed eye, biting back tears that had appeared in its corner. When she opened it again, the light within her eye had dwindled. She raised Shimmer Selene, the claws turning navy. “You don’t talk about my girls!” She lashed out, firing arcs at the other woman.

Before I could make a sound, the stranger raised her arm. The soil around her rose, becoming a wave that got between her and the blades of water. The dirt condensed, becoming a mound of solid rock. The arcs meet the stone barrier, each one needed to make the structure crumble. Pem charged the woman, letting loose a burst of speed that startled me. The stranger flicked her wrist. An invisible force slammed into Pem and sent her sprawling.

The stranger raised her arm to the sky. A dark splotch appeared in the clear blue, expanding steadily. It stretched out, swallowing clouds as lightning flashed in its depths. The sun vanished as the storm took control, plunging us into a heavy shade as thunder rumbled. The woman brought her arm down. Pem gasped. She made a sudden leap to her right. Immediately, a bolt of lightning struck the spot where she had been standing, turning my vision white as heat washed over me, a crash wrecking my eardrums.

The rain started to fall. It became a downpour, quickly turning the loose earth beneath into a marsh. The raindrops doused Pem, but they skirted the mysterious woman as if she had an unseen veil. The woman brought her arm to the side before whipping it to the other. Over the roar of the storm, I heard a whistle as a blade of wind sprang from her fingertips. Pem rolled under the elemental attack, firing another arc at the woman. This time, the woman flicked her fingers, causing a burst of wind that blocked the water.

The blade of wind sliced the wrecked airship and continued into the treeline, widening as it passed through sturdy trunks like warm butter. Almost as one, they toppled, innumerable trees tumbling to the forest floor. The woman closed her hand into a fist and brought it to her chest. The trees began to levitate, balloons cut loose from their strings. 

The plants flew at Pem, the Huntress stumbling at the incoming sight. She regained her composure and began to slice, letting loose arc after arc and cleaving the trees. No matter how small she cut them, the floating trees continued to try and pummel Pem. Seeing that hacking away was useless, Pem jumped onto a trunk and sprang up to one higher. The trees began to follow her upwards, and she would continue from one to the next. As she climbed higher, I recalled the King Taijitu’s final moments. It had acted much like this, forever stuck in a vertical chase.

The pale woman let out a long breath, a white cloud escaping her mouth. It began to squirm, growing into a condensed fog. It circled the lowest trees before shooting up. As it pulled away, enormous ice crystals were left behind, the trees trapped inside like insects in amber. The entire spire of trees was soon left frozen. Pem saw it near. As it did, she waited on the highest tree. Then she leaped straight up. The fog closed over the last tree and kept moving, coming close to ensnaring the Huntress. As Pem started to fall, the fog dispersed in a shower of snow lost in the downpour. 

Pem landed on the tip of the ice, far over our heads and that of the avian Grimm. It was almost beautiful as the water cascaded down the ice, making the trees trapped within seem to waver. The woman held her hand straight out, palm flat. The clouds over the icy tower began to swirl. Lightning gathered in the spiral’s core. Pem looked towards the abnormal storm and threw herself off the spire, falling towards the ground. The spiral fell, slamming into the tower with a grating sound I could feel in my bonds. Ice shavings and sawdust were sucked into the spiral as the structure was shredded. The swirling storm touched the ground and came to a sudden halt, leaving nothing behind as if faded.

As she fell, Pem contorted her body and began to spin. Water flowed around her, summoned by the Water Dust and controlled by her mastery of it. It became a bubble around her, encasing her in a calm sphere. It hit the mud, exploding from the impact. Pem landed on her feet, bringing the water back to her claws and slashing four huge arcs at the woman. The stranger flung her arms wide. The muck erupted, intercepting the arcs and negating them. 

I could feel it. It was all around me, thrumming with life. It was an energy that made my heart skip, a rush that left me lightheaded. It bloomed from the woman. The world seemed to be bending to her, drawn to that power like me. With all her terrifying displays of her abilities and the destruction she was causing, I could only see the woman’s magnificence. She couldn’t be human because no human could be as incredible as her. She was a living fairy tale, a being that existed beyond the confines of reality. It was… magical.

Pem, for all her many faults, refused to stay down. She took another run at the woman, splashes of mud coating her dress. The woman raised her palm, fire gathering in her palm. With the smallest push, it rocketed at Pem. Pem dodged by millimeters. The woman started another motion, but she was too slow. Pem closed the distance between them. Her claws ripped open the woman’s abdomen before stabbing through her heart.

I screamed. All too suddenly, the magic was dead. My wonderment broke away to a crushing horror. Pem had destroyed this, too.

That is until I saw it. 

The claws had no blood on them.

Pem noticed it, her eye wide in surprise. The stranger chuckled low, resting a hand on Pem’s stunned face, cradling the ruined side. “I can see why your reputation reaches every kingdom. Your prowess is amongst the greatest I’ve seen in generations. I am pleased I had this chance to spar with you.” The woman brought her other hand to Pem’s torso, right below her ribs. Crimson light laced with black glowed from her skin, filling her palm until she held an orb of distorted light. She pressed the orb against Pem.

That same light filled my vision as a mighty boom rocked the earth, the air vibrating from the blast. When it faded, the woman stood over Pem. I saw her wounds stitch back together, then her robes closed the adjoining tears. There was a flickering silver around Pem. Even after feeling the stranger’s power, I was still startled to watch Pem’s Aura break. The legendary Huntress was defeated, left beaten before her foe.

Pem managed to rise, struggling to her knees. Her silver dress was hidden breath layers of mud, her hair coated by the grime. As Pem craned her neck to look the woman in the eye, the same stubborn ferocity lit her marred features.

The woman bowed, looking down at Pem. Her face was still softhearted as if she was gazing at a crying child instead of the broken Huntress. “You have put up a valiant fight. Even when I restrain my power, it is rare to find someone that can last like you. It’s a pity we never crossed paths before. I could offer you more than money and favors can provide. Just a little sooner and you could have been on my side.”

Pem was breathing hard. Her damaged arm was wrapped around her middle. “I’d never help you.”

“Maybe so. It’s a possibility that will never be answered. What I do know is that you have harmed this young girl.” The stranger glanced at me. There was a light feeling in my chest that I’d never felt before. “That is a sin that can not go unforgiven. You had your reasons for your behavior, but your actions are inexcusable.”

“Shut up,” Pem spat. “Who are you to tell me about my choices? I did what I had to do for my daughters! I did all of this for Deino and Enyo!”

“And all that brought them was an early death.” Pem gasped at the stranger’s words. They weren't spiteful. I could hear the sorrow in her tone. “Do you not see that your quest for luxury let your daughters become corrupt? They became worse than you. All your choices led to this day. You could not protect your daughters in the end. The sacrifices you made were pointless. Enyo and Deino are gone forever.”  
Pem’s gaze slipped from the woman’s. Her eye was unseeing, lost within her thoughts. She shook her head. “No. I need my girls. They deserve a happy life.”

“You poor woman. Nothing you’ve done shall last the way you want.” The stranger took a step away from Pem so she could rest her hand on the King Taijitu statue. A black patch appeared around where her hand touched the petrified Grimm. Veins of black shot out, racing across the serpent’s body. The woman withdrew her hand. The entire figure shook, cracks spreading from the veins. The stone began to break away, revealing black and white scales. With a heave, the King Tajitu broke free, alive once more. The entire scene left me dumbstruck, but not as much as watching the ancient Grimm with the woman, the two heads nuzzling her affectionately.

The woman petted each of them. Her smile held a new expression: pride mixed with joy. It was like watching a mother with her child. The twin heads hissed softly, their tongues escaping in an almost cute fashion. 

The woman turned her back on the snake Grimm without concern. Pem watched the whole scene as if she had turned to stone. “You see?” The woman said kindly. “Even with your profound gift, you accomplished nothing. It’s one of humanity’s faults. You strive for heights beyond your reach, chasing dreams and fantasies when you have no chance to catch them. You become desperate, twisting your goals to fit your needs until it becomes a completely different ending. I honestly could not tell you which is worse: failing or what you have done.”

Pem looked truly vanquished. Her shoulders were slouched, claws dangling in a puddle. She looked like a weathered old lady, a lifetime of hard years leaving her battered. Her eye was sheenless, now closer to a lump of iron than precious metal. I barely recognized her, and I relished the thrill of the woman tearing her down.

The stranger straightened her back. Her head was bowed to keep looking at Pem. She said, “Your life is over. Just accept it and let this end peacefully.”  
Some of Pem’s vigor returned. She raised her head and shrieked. The sound was broken, a different well of pain that I couldn’t understand. She lunged at the woman, claws raised.

It was over in a second. Raindrops left their descent to gather before the stranger’s hand. A tiny mass of water the size of a cotton ball. The woman drew her arm across her body, the water becoming a blade. It was nothing compared to the storms and claws, barely a knife. The woman slit Pem’s throat.

Blood gushed from the wound in a spray. Pem fell back to her knees. She opened her mouth, a garbled noise slipping out. Her claws fell, Shimmer Selene never to rise again. The graceful Huntress, the beauty of the Moon, a living legend, a monster to no one but me was dying before my eyes. Her feeble gasps grew shallow, her eye dimming. The pale woman made a motion with her fingers. The King Tajitu reared back, baring its fangs. Its heads sprang at Pem. They were lost in a gush of mud. When it settled, the Grimm was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the Huntress.

Pemphredo was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write! For most of the beginning, I was thinking of the song 'One Thing' playing, but as a duet between Pem and Cinder. My brain is weird.


	14. Fairy Tale

_ The hearts of men are easily swayed. _

_ It’s the grandest lesson I’ve ever learned and the one I keep close to my soul. Humans like to think of themselves as moral, staying on the right path, following the way of good. That is nothing beyond an egotistical dream. At the end of the day, humans bend with the right pressure.  _

_ Admittedly, each human is different. I have bestowed the opportunity of power to thousands. Many lapped it out of my hands, but there were those who rejected my gift. Those are the ones you call heroes or those that have more selfish goals guiding them. Regardless, you just need the right tools to succeed.  _

_ To control the coward, boast your power and make them tremble. They won’t have the spine to resist and can play a useful role. The downside is that they tend to run if not monitored. _

_ The heartbroken and angry look for a way to quell their pain, so give them the idea of revenge. It turns even the most gentle of spirits into beasts. _

_ If you cross paths with the disgraced, then count yourself lucky. They are easy to persuade given the image of vindication. _

_ Yes, humans are predictable creatures once you have the knowledge to analyze them. My favorites among them are the ones that are willing to give themselves away to fulfill their twisted hopes. With them, I can act the role of a leader, draw them to me, and unveil the truth of this world. My coalition has changed with the years, growing and shrinking, chaotic and organized. Sometimes strong, others lacking. It matters not as long as I know how to bring out their strengths to my advantage. _

_ Yet no matter what human I find, there is one thing that unites them all. It’s a carnal instinct that no living being can completely shake unless they were unfortunate enough to be born without it: fear. All creatures have fear in their hearts. The rabbits fear the hungry hounds. The mouse fears the cat. The worm fears the bird. And humans, beings so much smarter than others, have the most abundant of fears. It takes all shapes and forms, but fear is always present. _

_ If you find a hero, one stoic and brave, don’t forget that they, too, have fear. Where bribery and threats will fail, you can topple the hero by controlling that fear. Then, offer to make it end. Even heroes with wills of steel and bones of iron can fall to you at the possibility of removing the source of their terror. _

_ There is still the rarest of humans, a special breed of heroes that can suppress their fear, tame it, move past it, or simply run without stumbling. It still surprises me when this certain hero finds its way in front of me. Do not deter, however, for they have their weakness. It does not matter how much these heroes try to outrun fear and push it down because fear is infinite. To live is to fear, and they are no exception. Do not offer to take that fear away; instead, make it grow. Find the crack in their armor and drive the knife home. Pin the hero down so that their fear will overwhelm them. It may be the mightiest of actions or the simplest of words, but there is always a way. Just never think they have surrendered. The only way they will truly give in is when their heart becomes still. _

_ The easiest of humans are the broken, deprived of hope, reaching for something that can brighten their souls. They have rolled over, unable to fight any longer but still yearning to live.  _

_ If there is a girl that has been cast out by her family, exiled and harmed, and she pleads before a grave for an answer, a friend to come, then the answer is not complicated. Give them the illusion of companionship. If she seeks comfort, give her comfort. If she wants assistance, then assist. If she grows stuck, give her advice on how to move forward. A lost girl like this is easy since she trusts so deeply so quickly, letting me guide her whichever way I choose. It doesn’t even matter if the source is a monster feeding off her negativity. The girl will see what she wants, blinding herself to live her desire. _

_ Yes, the hearts of humans are simple things. _

* * *

It couldn’t be true. I saw everything, yet I can’t believe it. After the years under her hand, it seemed impossible for Pem to just be… gone. Any second, I expected a hand to breach the thick mud, Pem crawling out in her metallic glory. The rain continued to fall. The mud remained still. Pem didn’t rise.

“She is gone, child.”  
The soft voice shook me from my stupor. The pale stranger was hovering over me, a specter cloaked in shadows. Her face betrayed no regret at having ended Pem’s life. She knelt before me, reaching out her hand.

I should have been scared. I should be shaking, crawling away from the killer in front of me. Yet, I wasn’t afraid. Her voice was that of my friend’s. It soothed the worries I’ve had ever since I found the broken Grimm. I believed she wouldn’t hurt me.

The woman brushed a lock of my hair back into place. A tingle went over my skin, and I sucked in a breath. I had been drenched to the bone from the woman’s storm. At her touch, my clothes were dried and the chill was washed from my skin. 

She chuckled at my expression. “Quite shocking, I know. You’ll get used to it.” The woman then looked up and blew towards the sky. A hole opened in the clouds. It was hardly a pinprick, but sunlight cascaded over us in a ring of warmth. The rain still fell but not in our halo.

In the light, the woman seemed to glow. While her eyes were dark, the rest of her seemed bright, gentle, harmless. Maybe that was why I found the nerve to ask “Who are you?”

The soft smile returned. The woman sighed. The sound was almost musical. “Who do you think I am?”

“Someone important,” I said.

Another chuckle. “That is true. Anything more specific?”

I managed to look past her to the large Grimm she had arrived on. The rain pelted its massive form, but the water slid off its feathers. It was watching us, a passive pet awaiting its master’s command. A book came to mind. It was one I read when I first found Obsidian. It had detailed accounts of large migrations of Grimm that had come together in perfect harmony to lay waste to human settlements. They were coordinated attacks like no other, yet no one knew what caused it. Or… who.

“The Queen of Grimm,” I rectified.

The answer seemed to please her. The woman wove her fingers together. Crimson light seeped through her grip. Unclasping her hands, she revealed a floating ball of sludge. It was jet black, seeming to draw in the light and destroy it. “I am,” she replied.

She threw the ball high. The slime quivered in midair, stretching and collapsing in fluid motions. The woman held her palm out as the sludge returned, only now it had a shape. A tiny Sabyr sat in her hand. I leaned in closer. It had the feline figure and tusk-like fangs, yet it was so small. I tried to poke it and the mini-Grimm licked my fingertip.

The woman closed her hand, the Sabyr turning to vapor as her fingers hid it. When she showed me her palm, the Grimm was gone.

“You’re correct. I am the Queen of Grimm,” said the woman. “But you can call me Salem.”  
Salem… I’d never heard that name before. A thought came to mind. I swallowed, suddenly tongue-tied.

“What is it, child?” The concern in her voice almost made me cry. Her brows furrowed and head tilted, Obsidian flashed in my head. “You can tell me.”

That was enough to loosen my tongue. “What… do you want with me?” 

“What do you mean?” Salem asked.

I toyed with the hem of my skirt. The grime had been cleared, too. When she had done that, I wasn’t sure. “Someone like you wouldn’t bother with me. Powerful people only care about people that can give them something. What do you want from me?”

I expected anger, a retort at my lack of gratitude. Maybe she would turn her incredible abilities against me. Instead, she laid a hand on my shoulder. Her fingers were loose, not the tight grip I usually receive. “I don’t want anything from you.”  
“Then, why?”

Salem took my wrists and pulled me up. Now that I was standing, she didn’t tower over me. Salem wasn’t short by any means, but she was actually shorter than Pem had been. She brushed her palms over my forearms, lingering in certain spots. When she paused, I remembered the bruises that had been in those same places. “I want to give you a chance.”

“A… chance?”

Salem nodded. She let go and took a step back. I began to step toward her but caught myself. Salem clasped her hands together before opening them. Light bloomed, this one bright and pure. It rose above our heads like a small star. It spun and five dwarf spheres appeared to gravitate around it. Red, blue, green, purple, yellow. The colors hovered over us in their compressed galaxy.

I felt that same pull, the reach of that power. It tugged at me, making something inside me stir. I wanted to make it my own, to be able to reshape the element as she had and so much more. 

Salem dropped her hands and the planets faded. I made a disappointed sound, which seemed so childish that I felt myself blush. Salem met my eyes and I was locked into her gaze. I was pulled into the red irises, the pools of black that they swam in. It was all I could see. “I want to offer you the chance to do that.”

It sounded too good to be true. “That?” I parroted absently.

“Yes,” Salem replied. I was suddenly freed from her stare, the rest of the world returning. 

“What even was ‘that?’” I asked.  
Salem let her arms fall, the cuff of her robes covering her limbs. With absolute leisure, Salem said, “Magic.”  
“... Magic’s not real,” was the first reply I came up with.

“Oh. And who said that?”

I opened my mouth to reply but faltered. My sight strayed to the spot Pem had vanished. I loved fairy tales as a kid, but Pem seemed to have despised them. She had locked my mother’s collection of storybooks away and became agitated whenever I spoke of the characters. She told me that magical beings and fantastical adventures were all that: fantasy. Reality was reality. The closest to magic we had came from rocks mined in the land, and she even spoiled that by telling me about the conditions the miners had to work in. I forgot what day magic had died for me, but Pem had killed it.

When I stayed silent, Salem spoke. “You don’t have to believe me. After all, we live in a world where people have extraordinary abilities and minerals affect the elements. So I’ll offer a different choice.” She held out one arm, directing my attention to the wreckage of the airship. “Seek cover in that broken machine and wait for help to come. No Grimm will find you and they’ll believe that the Huntress had died protecting you when everyone else died in the crash or was eaten. Or,” Salem pointed her other arm at the gigantic Grimm. “You can come with me and find a power that only a few have ever held in all of Remnant’s history. You’ll never be powerless again.”

Never have to be powerless.

I’ll never have to be the scared girl again, cowering under her fake stepfamily. No more being thrown out and discarded until convenient. I won’t have to be afraid.

It was the easiest choice of my life. “I want to go with you.”

“I’m glad.” Salem waved towards the giant Grimm. The eagle-like creature bowed once more, presenting itself to Salem in a stance of docility. 

Salem started to steer me toward it. Despite my decision, I still grabbed her arm and pulled back. I couldn’t bear to look in her eyes, so I stared at the ground. She stroked my head, and I flinched at the contact. “There is no reason to be afraid. The Roc won’t harm you while I’m around.”

“The Roc?” I asked quietly.

The Grimm, the Roc, hadn’t moved. It was waiting, obedient to its master. Somewhere in my conflicting emotions, I still somehow said “Do you name them?”

It was a stupid question, but Salem didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she looked as if my question pleased her. “Humans are usually the ones to name my creations. I merely wait to see what they dub them. However, it would be a lie to say I never took measure to assure certain names.”

“How do you do that?”

“Connections and timing. Now watch your step.”

Without my realizing, Salem had brought me over to the Roc, one of my feet already on its bone mask. I almost whimpered, but Salem’s presence reassured me. My whole body trembled with each step on the Grimm. My slippers thumped against the surprisingly smooth surface. Salem’s hand never left mine. Soon we passed the Grimm’s head and reached the spot between its wings. The white plates on its spine curved below its neck, forming a sheltered divot carpeted by its feathers. Salem sat there, guiding me down to sit beside her.

Salem patted the Roc’s down. The Grimm straightened just enough so that we weren’t jostled from our spot. The two massive wings unfurled. They shielded everything to my sides from view beyond curtains of pitch-black feathers. 

“Hold on,” Salem said.

The Roc took a step and pushed off. The movement made me sway. It beat its wings, each flap kicking up gales. The wind howled in my ears and drowned out my own thoughts. I felt the Grimm’s muscles contract as it took flight, hovering above the battlefield.

The clearing was a mess. Large chunks of glass and metal were sunk into the mud. The Roc’s entrance had crushed the already collapsing hill, which caused more dirt to spill onto the buried forest. The wreckage stood out unnaturally, the warped metal aircraft out of place in the nature scene. The path of destruction through the treetops was gone since whole groves of the forest had fallen to Salem. Many more had simply been severed as collateral damage from the fight between me and Pem. Craters I had created were already filled as puddles. Petrified Grimm, or those that had been left whole, still stood just inside the foliage, observers of the King Taijitu’s battle. 

Salem squeezed my shoulder. “With your agreement, I’ll make it seem as if you perished here. No one will look for you. This will be the end of your old life and there is no turning back. Are you certain this is what you want?”

It wasn’t a question for me. I nodded, writing my future in stone.

“Alright.” Salem rose, removing her hand. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I felt the sensation of her magic, that tie to the fabric of the world. The rain stopped. Salem spread her arms wide. The sun silhouetted her, the woman opening herself up as she took in everything before her. Her eyes opened. Hands came together with a resounding clap. 

A sound almost like a hiss reached me before plumes of fire sprang to life. Hundreds of pillars swam beneath us, casting their surroundings in an orange glare. I saw the fires consuming the toppled trees and their stumps until nothing was left. Salem swung one hand up before slamming it back down. The ground rumbled as the muddy clearing began to stir. Even from up here, I could see the bog rise and swallow the remains of my glass constructions. It stilled seconds later, but all traces of my abilities were already submerged, likely destroyed. 

The wave of fires died out. Salem brought her hands together, pulling them apart slowly. At first I didn’t notice what she was doing. Little by little, I spotted green sprouts as they reached upwards. Saplings had grown where the trees Salem had incinerated had been standing. They thickened, their trunks becoming sturdier as leaves bloomed on the branches. When they came to rest, the forest was restored, not a branch out of place. Then Salem made a pulling motion. A funnel of wind plowed through the leafy tops, making me let out a shocked gasp. It ripped apart the wooden limbs in a replication of the airship crash. When that was done, a swirling bundle of black appeared in Salem’s palm. She brought it close to her lips and blew on it. The bundle scattered like powder, descending onto the clearing. I heard cracks and the scraping of stone as the Grimm came back to life, throwing back their heads in howls or roaring. The Manticores took flight in all directions as the Beowolves disappeared into the forest. Those whose limbs had been damaged in their petrified remained silent, dissolving into wisps of black.

With an upwards flick of her wrist, two metallic blurs shot over her shoulder. They spun at me, edges gleaming. I reached out on instinct and they flew right into my hands. My blades, Midnight, was back in my grip. I hugged the weapons close as my quiver landed beside me.

Salem looked at me over her shoulder. “Grab something,” she said. I only had time to cling to the large feathers beneath me before the Roc dropped. Metal shrieked as its talons dug into the mangled airship. There was a slight tension beneath me as the Grimm beat its wings harder to lift its prey. The airship pulled free of the grasping mud, water that had gathered inside pouring out. The Roc’s head slammed into the airship, its long neck having such a reach that it didn’t have to move the rest of its bulk. The beak of bone pierced the steel with ease. The Roc drew back and stabbed again. This time, its beak found the hole I had made with my Semblance, widening the opening and removing my mark. After a few more strikes, the Roc let the ship drop. The steel titan crashed back into the mud, its weight submerging it deeper than before. 

The colossal Grimm began to ascend as Salem sat back down. My ears popped as the air started to become colder. Salem noticed and waved her hand. The cold diminished, replaced by a comforting warmth. Curious, I stuck my hand out as far as I could. My fingertips slipped through the invisible bubble of Salem creation, feeling the same chill from seconds ago.

As the Roc climbed, I spared a look at the ground. Even from above, I could see the difference. Salem had copied the crash site exactly. The ship was still smashed and the trees thoroughly damaged. Bits of steel and machinery that looked like ants from this height still sprinkled the mud. Yet there was no sign I had been there. No flashes off the reflective surfaces of glass. No metal warped by heat in the ship’s hull. No statue of twin-headed serpents or spires of frozen trees. The only fallen trees being those that Pem had sliced. Salem had erased us, changing the evidence to that of the Roc having attacked the airship mid-flight. I could even see the massive footprints it had left behind when it first landed.

Clouds obscured the crash. We had flown so high that we had entered the fading storm. I couldn’t see anything but the darkened layers of grey. Then we were out and I had to shield my eyes as a glare caught me. Salem steered my head from where I accidentally looked straight into the sun. Her touch removed the spots from my vision.

We were over the clouds. Above us was the endless sky. Below was the blanket of the storm. The Roc’s shadow followed beneath us, gliding over the clouds. It was incredible.

Salem was staring at me, an affectionate smile playing on her lips. “It’s amazing. Do you agree?”

I hadn’t realized that I was grinning from ear to ear. It hurt a bit. “It is. I’ve never…” I stopped, unable to put my thoughts into words.

“I know what you mean. Sometimes I forget how others witness scenes like this.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Salem touched her shoulder. It was the same spot Pem had stabbed her. “I’m not exactly human. Not anymore.”

There was something in her voice. It wasn’t grief. It didn’t sound like relief either. I couldn’t place it. “What are you?”

She sighed. “Some have called me a witch. Others a monster. A few even hailed me as a queen, a god. In honesty, I’m just someone trying to fulfill a desire. But that’s a story for another time.” She turned so that she was facing me fully. Her robes spilled around her in pools of black and crimson fabric. “You must have questions. I have answers if you’re willing to ask.”  
Questions? About a million. I decided to start with “Who was Obsidian?” In the short time I pieced Salem’s identity together, it had bothered me that my friend had been a lie. “Are you… Was he…”

“I had spoken through Obsidian,” Salem said bluntly. “His voice is my voice, his words my words. He was my creation, a breed of Grimm I send to scout settlements and alert other Grimm faster than normal. I use them as my eyes and ears.”

“Portents,” I say. It was what Pem had said when I protected Obsidian.

“Yes, that’s what humans named them.” My disappointment must have shown cause Salem said “But I wasn’t always there.” She stroked my hair, the action making my limbs relax when I didn’t realize they tensed. “When you found Obsidian, I heard everything you said at your mother’s grave. I commanded him to watch over you. Sometimes it was me, others it was him. Either way, it was so I could make sure you were okay.”  
“But I wasn’t.” For the first time, I felt resentment rise against the Queen of Grimm. “After I found Obsidian, I still got hurt. I cried myself to sleep. You had to have seen that.” Hot tears pressed against my eyes. I fought them down, unwilling to break again. “Why did you leave me there? Why wait until now?”

I expected a rebuttal, a reason for my extended suffering. Like everyone else, she would justify her negligence. Instead, Salem lowered her gaze. “For all my strength, I still make mistakes. My inaction for you was one.”

Her open blame cut my budding negativity. I was left empty, holding my breath.

Salem continued. “I have gone through great lengths to keep my identity a secret. None know me, not even in myths. To command from a distance can be a burden, and I currently lack the numbers for my delegations. I act through people that I trust, Faunus and humans alike. Recently, I have lost those around me. It’s an unfortunate turn that has left me crippled. I didn’t save you because I had no one to do it for me. For that, I am sorry. But when I found the opportunity to separate you from the view of society, a brief period of isolation, I took it. I called my Roc and came to you as fast as I could.”

Red eyes met mine. There was regret, but I also saw a fire in the depths of shadows. “I ask for your forgiveness so that I may be a teacher to you, one I should have been earlier. Let me show you the way to be free of your burdens and know limits beyond humankind. Let me help you now.”

I searched myself for any anger, any doubts about her. I found nothing. I harbored no grudge against Salem for making me wait. For reasons I can’t place, I trust her. “I forgive you.”

The happy expression she gave me seemed genuine. It made me feel a little lighter, too.

“I’m glad,” Salem replied.

There was still one question I had to ask. “Why me?”

She rolled eyes as if the question was a good-natured joke. “Because I see in you the potential I’ve been looking for. Few humans have drive like you, and less the fortitude you display. And that urge to be stronger, to risk everything for the sake of strength, is exactly what you need. I choose you because you are perfect to me.”

There was a pang in my chest. My heart beat faster, pounding with a rush that I had never felt before. Something fell on my hand. I saw a drop of water and realized I had started crying. I couldn’t wipe the tears away before I started gasping, sobs shaking me as the filth that coated me inside broke away. It was embarrassing, but Salem showed no disgust. Instead, she took me in her arms and rocked me back and forth. I cried into her shoulder as the Roc continued to fly undisturbed. 

Miles went below. Long minutes passed until I regained my composure. Salem set me back down as I rubbed my wet cheeks. I tried to distract from my display by asking, “How can I have magic?” 

Salem took a deep breath. “What if I told you that, right now, there were four women walking Remnant’s surface that have a power similar to mine?”

My hand stilled. My tears were forgotten as I stared at Salem. “What?”

“Yes. While not of my magnitude, there are four girls that possess magic. They inherited the skill that has passed from maiden to maiden over generations. As one died, another took her place. Four maidens with magic. No more, no less.”

“That sounds… impossible,” I said, dumbstruck.

Salem brought her hand to the side of my head. She pulled back, my feathered ornament in her grasp. The jewel at its base had cracked, and the feathers were in tatters. Seeing it damaged like that filled me with shame. The accessory had been purchased by Enyo on a whim. She had thrown it away the next day without wearing it outside the house. I had salvaged it since it had reminded me of Obsidian.

“Believe me when I say that it is quite possible.” Salem put her thumb against the ornament’s jewel. The stone mended. “These girls have fragments of a power that once rivaled mine.” She ran her fingers over the feathers. They straightened, any missing sections restored. “It had been split between them, forever given down an ever-growing chain of young women.” The colors wavered, becoming various shades of blue with purple tips. “And with my help, you could be the first to bring all the pieces together again.” Salem pinned the ornament to my tunic, fully intact and better than before.

I couldn’t wrap my head around this. It was so… fantastical. Like the stories my mom used to read to me in her bed. “How is any of this real?”

Salem smiled once more, her amusement clear. She leaned in close, ensuring my attention fully. I watched her lips form the five words that would change my life forever: “What’s your favorite fairy tale?”


	15. Epilogue

_ As the years passed, the girl changed. _

_ It started with her training. She would test the limits of her Semblance, pressing the boundaries until she broke. Dust became as simple to her as breathing. With the slightest of acts, the girl would utilize the elemental mineral perfectly. Hordes of Grimm were expended for practice as she wielded her blades against my creatures. My progeny was full of potential that had been squandered at that mediocre school. Under my tutelage, she became a force that none could withstand. _

_ Even so, I don’t recognize her. _

_ The first days were spent comforting her, reassuring the methods, and cementing her conviction. Little by little, her need for coddling fell away. What were once full intermissions became brief pauses of encouragement, then the simplest of praise. I watched as the child, eager to please, died. _

_ What stands before me is a fully-forged soldier, yearning for a power that will let her escape a deep-rooted terror. I know what fear does to humans better than any living person, and this is no different. No matter how much she hides behind that confident veneer, I still see the cowering girl trying to escape. So I used that to my advantage. When the young are frightened, they hide behind their guardians so that they may protect them. In her case, she runs, scraping and clawing to become strong enough to protect herself. She has surpassed her monsters but still cannot defeat them in her eyes.  _

_ While I have learned patience, tamed it into a tool to my advantage, she has yet to understand. Every day, her craving grows a little more. Voracious desperation to finally feel safe. She has thrown out her heart, her soul, and finally taxed her body to accomplish these ambitions. And I couldn’t hope for more. _

_ The hungrier she becomes, the more she serves me. Power is an interesting thing. It can make you docile, contempt behind vaults and walls that barred your troubles. It can also make you greedy, turning you into a glutton that continuously gleans each morsel you come across. She seeks the finest meal. When she feeds, she obtains another piece that I need. I’m fine if she wants to indulge for some frivolous reason. No matter the cause, I benefit in the end. _

_ There will come a day where she bites off more than she can chew. It is the fate of such a desire. As she loses more of herself, she becomes more vulnerable. She will reach her limits or make a mistake in her haste. Maybe she will succumb to that fear. It could be that she finds something that she cannot defeat no matter how strong she becomes. A source of blame, an obstacle that becomes obsolete when her ego makes her forget a former failure. To be strong is to be petty, for that pettiness is the only way to mask weakness, to hide fright. _

_ Her fall is inevitable. A loss that I’m prepared to take. _

_ Aside from her, my forces gather. The vengeful, the devout, the cowardly, and the disgraced all found their way to my door. I accepted them, promised them, let them pledge their lives to me. Across Remnant, the Kingdoms sit idly in times of peace. It’s one of my favorite ironies. Peace takes so much effort to build, to maintain across borders and disputes. Yet it takes so little to break. Vanquish one and the other three will withdraw, dividing when there are just too many threats to handle alone.  _

_ Can you feel it, Ozma? Through our countless, endless struggles, can you feel the storm I’m brewing? Can you feel the tension, the grip on your throat as the noose starts to tighten? I have the pieces in place. For every move you make, I have more left unseen. I know where you are blind, and I’m ready to strike. _

_ You have done well to hide your final hopes from me. Erasing those Maidens from history was a daunting task, but your success left me sightless. Even I, without their magic, could not penetrate your defenses. Still, I found my answers brought to me from your spineless comrade, his tail tucked between his legs. I know who they are, where they are. I know that the Spring Maiden has escaped you. I know the Fall Maiden is young, naive, and inexperienced despite her prodigal skill. And I know that Winter is frail and no longer able to use her gift to the fullest. And I have my vessel ready to receive their magic through whatever many necessary. _

_ The day is coming, Ozma. I will take everything you built and tear it to the ground. The era of tranquility will come to an end once more. The message of hope, the shining beacon that you keep lit in the heart of humankind, will be extinguished. My Grimm will hunt as they please and none of your esteemed Huntsmen and Huntress will stand against them.  _

_ This is the final chapter of our stalemate, Ozma. It’s time for the real story to begin. _

* * *

The festival was in full swing.

Streamers and paper lanterns hung over the crowded streets, unlit while the sun was still up. Carts lined the roads, the owners barking sales for baked goods on one side and seasonal clothing on the other. The regular stores were clogged with customers pushing and shoving to reach the best sales of the year. Haven’s symbol was everywhere: on banners hung from countless windows, painted on walls and sidewalks, even as temporary tattoos on the arms of children. 

Everywhere you turned, people were smiling. Families sat with their children, enjoying the many treats offered and the games with a flashy appeal. Crowds gathered around street performers with their quick feet and magicians with their sleight of hand. A trio of girls laughed as they tried on the many costumes associated with the festivities. Cameras of countless Scrolls clicked away at the myriad of attractions.

The Daughter of Cassiopeia.

It’s an old tale. Not one of the renowned bedtime stories spread across the world. This is a local legend, of a time before the Academies, when there were kings and queens. This city, Aegis, was once a site of a powerful woman, named Cassiopeia, who opposed the throne. Her tyranny created widespread strife, calling the Grimm in historic numbers. The city would have been doomed if not for Cassiopeia’s daughter. Some say it was a miracle, others that she was a deity hidden among the people. Others speculate that her Semblance was extraordinary. Whichever line is spun, the outcome is the same. The daughter raised large expanses of earth and created tidal waves to repel the Grimm. She forged walls of jagged stone, barriers that surpassed the constructions of man that held the creatures at bay, whether from air, land, or sea. Even now, you can look over the rooftops and see the misshapen barrier surrounding the city over miles.

Even in haste, the daughter had been smart. The only openings lead the Grimm into a bottleneck where they were easily picked off. The coast became a snare, any marine Grimm that entered became targets in the enclosed waters. No one knows much about her or what came next. It was as if she simply sprang from Cassiopeia’s head and was gone after her feat. Many doubt if she existed at all, her story merely an explanation for the natural barriers. 

Whatever the answer, those walls saved the city, and Aegis became one of the most prosperous cities in all of Remnant. Their protected port had the largest rate of success for launch, calling many ships to the harbor. The land inside the ring of stone was vast, so there was room to farm the fertile soil and raise homes without crowding. People flocked to take root or merely as tourists. It was a utopia within this chaotic world.

But if you take a good look, you can see an imperfection. One I know well. Outside the focal point of the city, there is a road leading into the farmland. Follow it and you’ll find a crossroads. One I had come to almost every day.

“Cinder? Are you okay?”  
Emerald’s voice cleared my thoughts. I hadn’t realized I had lost my focus as I stared out the window. I took a moment to survey my reflection, a woman instead of a pathetic girl.

“Amazing as always,” I reply as I turn my attention back to my company. Emerald sat across from me, her red eyes searching me with worry. Even with the wild fashion of Remnant, Emerald stood out. Her bob of pale mint hair with two long locks down her back and dark skin was foreign in Anima. Her intricate, low-cut crop top left little of her front to the imagination, and her shorts would have done the same if not for chaps she wore over them. Her weapons, Thief’s Respite, were strapped to her lower back, the pistol-kama ready to be drawn.

Next to her was Mercury. His pale complexion and wardrobe were less contrasting with the local culture, but still not perfect. His gray and black toned jacket lacked sleeves, exposing his arms since he had forgone his braces for the day. He carried no weapon that could be seen, but his boots, dubbed Talaria, were never to be underestimated. Simple black pants and a matching belt hid his mechanical legs. Right now, Mercury was absently twirling a pinwheel he had picked from a cart. His hair was a strange mix of slicked back but unkempt in the front. He pretended like he didn’t care about his hair, but he spent a lot of time in front of the mirror perfecting his style every morning.

I had found these two without options, my arrival a blessing in different shades. One relied on me, the other had nowhere else to go. They served me faithfully, despite Mercury complaining and Emerald’s bickering with the other teen. They played their roles well.

Bored with his toy, Mercury dropped the pinwheel and tossed back his head. “How long are we going to stay in this city?”

“Not one for festivals?” I asked.

“Only the games. The rest is just dull,” he said with a shrug.

Emerald had a look like she was going to snap at the gray teen. Her mood changes quickly, and Mercury usually shifted it to annoyance with a single sound. Before she broke, I cut in. “There are plenty of ways to enjoy yourself. If you don’t savor each chance, then you’re missing out.”  
Mercury gave a disinterested grunt and shifted his gaze to the window.

The three of us had sat down in a coffeehouse off the main square of Aegis. Our cups were mostly empty and our plates were nearly cleared. Mercury had gotten paper bags to carry the leftovers with us. From our second-floor view, we could watch the crowds mingle aimlessly. A statue, worn by time and continually restored, showed Cassieopiea’s daughter with her arms reaching out, offering a hug.

“What about you, Emerald?” I asked the girl. She straightened her back without noticing. “Are you having fun?”

Emerald smiled, always pleased with my attention. “Of course. Things like this make people super easy.” She caught sight of something over my shoulder. With nimble fingers, Emerald plucked a biscuit from the tray in front of us and started to break off its edges. A man passed our table, talking to someone on the other side of the coffeehouse. I almost missed Emerald move, plucking the wallet from his pocket and replacing it with the reshaped biscuit in the span of a breath. The man walked on, oblivious to the change. Emerald opened the stolen item and ran her fingers over the Lien. “Super easy,” she repeated. She pocketed the money and tossed the wallet out the window.

“Have many little heists have you pulled off today?”

“Not too many,” Emerald said innocently. 

Mercury tipped over one of the paper bags. Instead of muffins or scones, it spilled contents of loose Lien and mismatched jewelry. “Like I said, not too many,” Emerald said as she swept her loot back into the bag. 

“Klepto,” Mercury mumbled.

“Crip,” Emerald snarled.

“Enough,” I said, putting some edge into my words. The other two ceased.

Mercury leaned back in his chair until the front legs came off the ground. “Why are we wasting our time here? Shouldn’t we be on our way to Beacon?”

“Eager to further your education, Mercury?” I goaded.

The boy rolled his eyes. “I didn’t need some school before, and I don’t need it now. We went out of our way to come to Aegis. I don’t see the point.”

“I hate to agree with him, but he’s right. We should be getting the other half.” Emerald seemed as if the words pained her. When I looked at her, she became flustered. “I mean, not that I’m criticizing! I know you have your reasons. We just… want to know.” Mercury scoffed and she jabbed him with her elbow.

I returned my attention to the crawling crowd. “Do you know why they hold this festival?”

“Isn’t it one of those lame ways to keep Grimm away?” Mercury guessed. “You know, boost morale so that the Grimm don’t come knocking.”  
That was a common occurrence in established settlements. A day of fun could do wonders on the spirits of citizens. “That’s one, but I’m thinking about something else.” I pointed at the statue in the square.

The two of them followed my finger. Emerald was the first to put it together. “Cassieopeia’s Daughter?”

“Who’s that?”

Emerald gave Mercury an exasperated glare. “Have you not paid any attention while we’ve been here?”  
“Nope.”

Emerald groaned and told him the local legend. When she was done, I said, “Sounds amazing, doesn’t it?”

“Not really,” Mercury said bluntly.

“What if I told you the daughter was a Maiden?”

I had their attention now. Emerald leaned in closer and Mercury set his chair down, no longer bored. “The Spring Maiden to be exact. She inherited the power at random at a young age. She had years to hone her skills before her mother had drawn in the Grimm. And with her magic, she did that.” I gestured to the walls in the distance, always visible. “After her display, she went into hiding. It had been reckless, but she saved countless lives. For that, her name was erased from history. Her legacy is to be known as someone else’s child.”  
“That’s…” Emerald pressed her finger against the edge of the table. “I don’t know.” Even Mercury looked a little stricken.

“I want to show you what we’re fighting against. These powers have been locked away. Their uses were chosen by the same person across generations. They built schools, empires, and vaults to keep control. While people suffer, they avert their eyes to the Grimm and hoarding. We’ve only gotten a piece of that.”

I could feel the magic inside me, burning, yearning for its other half. It pulsed beneath my skin and filled me with surety. “Did I tell you that the Maidens have never crossed paths?”

“What’s that mean?” Mercury asked. His usual snark was gone. 

I summoned a tiny flame and drew lazy smoke symbols in the air. “A Spring Maiden has never met a Winter Maiden. A Fall has never met a Summer. The same goes across the board. Their names are never shared between each other. Not even the blurriest of pictures shown. These girls are strangers, but they are the only ones that share that fate. Can you tell me why that is?”

“So that their powers won’t go to another Maiden,” Emerald answered quietly.

“Correct. If you have no idea what someone looks like, not even their name, then they can’t be in your last thoughts, which means the power won’t go to them. And the chance of a Maiden being chosen at random is slim. Ozpin and the other Headmasters have magic under their thumb, along with the Relics. Each Maiden will be lost and scrubbed from memory, just like the hero of Aegis. Look at them.” I made a motion at the festival-goers beneath us. “They celebrate her victory without a name. To them, it's a holiday for a fairy tale.”

The two were silent. Emerald seemed smaller, her body tight as what I told her sank in. Mercury was angry. His arms were crossed, fingers gripping his biceps tightly. His brows were drawn together. It’s what I expected.

I held my hand out, close enough that what I was about to do was sheltered from onlookers. I conjured a flame, just large enough to fill my palm. It was different from my Semblance, from the familiar heat that I felt when I used my ability. It was… more. It wanted to grow, become more, reach out to these ties in the elements. It was hungry. 

Emerald and Mercury watched the flame. I saw the light of the fire reflected in their eyes. “I brought us here to remind you what we’re doing. We’ll break this world down at its foundation. The order that keeps power out of our reach will be destroyed. Bit by bit, we’ll take their precious Relics and silence their Maidens. Nothing will be left, and Salem, me, all of us will be at the top of Remnant. We’ll never be powerless again.”  
I saw it. That same desire I felt those years ago. 

A girl tossed onto the streets, foraging and scraping by just to survive. No one helped her. She was insignificant. She was nothing. 

A boy beat under the stench of booze. Built to fight without his consent. His power stolen from him, along with a piece of himself.

I know that they will follow because I know them. I know that feeling to be free of those burdens and finally fight back. To have revenge against the ones who hurt you and the ones that turned a blind eye to your suffering. Right in front of me are two that feel the same way I had. With me to guide them, we’ll finally strike back.

I extinguished the flame and rose. “But for now, we wait. The ferry won’t leave until this evening. We’re at a festival. We should enjoy ourselves.” I started to walk past them but paused to lay a hand on Emerald’s shoulders. “Just a little longer.”  
I left them in the coffeehouse. They’ll sit and ponder the declaration for a few minutes. Then, Emerald will continue to pick some pockets and add to her stash. Mercury will find more carnival games and rack up a pile of prizes. The two will process and accept. It’s a skill both had to learn early on.

I disappeared amongst the bodies swarming the stalls. Even packed full, I still remember these streets. The smell of roasted salmon reached me. A common food, but it was a staple of the festival, and each seller had a different twist to add. I hadn’t been allowed to attend the party since before my mother passed, but those memories still lingered. She carried me on her shoulders so that I sat above the heads of passersby. I had laughed, and so had she.

My feet traced a path that was still settled in my habits. The crowds had faded to a few strangers on the city’s edge. I turned my body to fully face my unintended destination. 

Scutum Combat School. It had been a dull education. I mastered every class with minimal trouble, and the subjects became repetitive. I had been by myself, secluded behind a cloud of rumors spread about me after my father remarried, aided by my stepsisters. Still, it had been my temporary relief. Away from my family. A place where I could let loose. The sight of it was a welcomed reminder.

I turned my back on the school and continued my route. When Salem had first told me about the history of Aegis, I had been struck by my proximity to magic. That wasn't the reason I diverged from our journey to Beacon. My exposition for Mercury and Emerald had been an excuse, if a well-crafted one. When I took flight on the Roc, I thought I was leaving nothing behind. I had been wrong. There was still one thing left in Aegis.

In my haze, I came across that crossroads. To the right lay the busiest parts of the city. The left, a manor that had been abandoned after its residents died in an accidental crash. I had heard whispers that it was supposed to be haunted. Forward: my destination.

I found the gate unlocked. The green wire fence looked the same, as did the arc of words reading ‘Now they slumber, forever in bliss.’ I pushed through into the land filled with tombstones. They had expanded, a whole corner cleared for the additions that would come. Flowers still rested before the monuments, little gifts that would be withered and gone by the time whoever left them came back. 

At the heart grew that hazel. It must have grown since my departure, but it was hard to tell. Among the roots was the stone I was looking for.

_ Auburn Harvest _

_ “I’ll not leave thee, thou lone one” _

“Hi, mom,” I said to the grave. I cursed myself for that waver in my voice. “It’s been a long time. Were you lonely?”  
There was no reply. Of course, there wasn’t. What had I expected? My feet didn’t move. The last few days, I had pondered what I would say. I began to recite the lines I had scripted.

“I remember when I planted this tree,” I told her. “It had been a seed at first. When you died, I got an envelope with a note from you. Among other things, you told me to plant it over your grave. When it suddenly appeared the next day, I thought you had somehow made it grow. Maybe there were bits of your Aura left that responded to the tree. How stupid was that? Aura doesn’t remain after someone dies. I was a fool. That made me wonder what had caused it to grow so fast. I remembered another part of your Semblance. While you could aid in growth, you couldn’t stop it. Only impede it. You halted the seed growing. After you died, it just caught up to where it should have been. What a joke.”

I stepped around the grave and placed my hand on the tree’s trunk. The rough texture of its bark slid under my palm. “I missed you. I needed you. I wished you would come back and save me. I wanted you back. You loved me and protected me. Dad was cruel, and my stepfamily were monsters. I tried to be as brave as you. It was the only thing that kept me going for a long time.”

  
A chunk of bark had come loose. My fingers played at it until it fell off. “Do you know how much it stung to learn that you were a coward? All the lies you kept to protect yourself. The betrayals that made the man I thought was my father cold. Those secrets that lead to my pain. Why did you have to do it? Why did you never tell me? Did you love the man you cheated with more than me? Was his privacy worth more than my safety?”

I pressed my forehead against the trunk, closing my eyes. “So many questions I wanted you to answer. They nearly drove me crazy. That’s when I realized they don’t matter. A worthless Huntress like you wasn’t worth my tears or my pain. You made it clear that I didn’t matter to you. If you loved me, then your love wasn’t worth the price. 

“Mother, I missed you so much. I remember all the times you

read me stories. How you would hold my hand as we went from store to store. The flowers you would enlarge so that we could sit on them. Every happy memory was so clear. When I found out the truth, they were the cruelest of poison. It had all been a trick, and I played merrily along. The four of them broke me and made my life miserable. I’ll never stop feeling the damage they did to me. But I came back because I wanted to say that you were the one that hurt me the most. And I’m done being hurt.”

Heat rose under my hand. I felt the tree recoil at my touch, the slightest of movements as the bark became charred. I forced heat into its limbs, watched as the burnt stain spread over the trunk like a disease. The leaves withered and crumbled before they could fall. The roots contracted and curled, churning the soil as they emerged. The now bare branches withered as they burned from the inside. No smoke rose as my Semblance burned the hazel at its core. 

I pushed the blackened trunk, a nudge with my fingertips. There was nothing to hold the tree as it began to tilt. As the massive plant fell, my hand broke contact. That’s when it finally, mercifully, turned to dust. The tombstones that would have been crushed were unharmed. Not a scrap of life remained. All that was left was a cloud of settling ashes and a hole of disturbed dirt. 

There was a twinge in my chest. The sunlight shone down on me, unobscured without the tree branches. It had been the most notable feature of the cemetery. Without it, the burial ground looked bare, exposed. Nothing obstructed the view of the long lost Maiden’s wall in the distance. 

Exposed without the roots, my mother’s tombstone seemed small. Unimportant. I’d never noticed the flower petal design that ran down its top. Her name was left to signify a crater, lacking life.

Was this supposed to be the elating act I had anticipated since I arrived? The satisfaction of cremating the tree had been great but brief. A sampling bite instead of a meal. Was this all I could do to her? What can you do to balance the scales with someone who's dead? 

My skin felt hot. The halved magic was boiling, my Semblance wired. They responded to each other, brewing a force within me that made my blood curdle. This wasn’t enough! It can’t ever be enough! 

The engraving burned my eyes, paved into my head from hours spent crying and pleading to a corpse. The etched phrase had been a comfort to me. I believed that my mother was still watching over me even though she was gone. I’m still that idiot that can’t see the truth. If she cared for me, it was eclipsed by Auburn protecting herself.

_ “I’ll not leave thee, thou lone one”  _

You’re nothing but a liar. Why couldn’t you give me anything but broken promises!

Take these memories away! I don’t want the two of us watching fireworks on the docks! Or the times we went to the ice cream parlor, trying every flavor on the menu! I don’t want to remember when I was sick and you brewed my favorite teas from leaves you grew with your Semblance, leaving flower petals floating in the cup. I want to be rid of the feeling of being held in your arms after a nightmare, falling asleep feeling safe and loved. I don’t want to see your face or hear your voice! 

It all hurts too much!

I heard a sound, broken and wounded. It was only later that I realized it had been born from me. I hadn’t thought about calling the magic, only that it was there when I flung out my hand. Furious flames hurtled out, a fuzz of quick colors that ended almost instantly as it struck my mother’s tombstone. It was destroyed in a burst of embers and marble. 

There was a pain in my side. I barely noticed how hard I started breathing. The base of the tombstone was barely sticking out of the ground, its edges charred black. The rest lay in pieces. Their deceitful message was gone. My mother’s name was lost.

She lied and betrayed me. Her love had made my life worse. I should be glad at any payback I could have, no matter how petty.

So why do I still feel guilty?

* * *

Emerald had been waiting on the deck for my arrival. From Mercury's annoyed expression, it was clear she had been fretting for a while. “Cinder, I thought we’d leave without you! The ferry’s about to go.”

“No need to worry,” I told her. “Showing up at the last second is a cliche that’s earned its place.”  
“Next time send us a message,” Mercury complained. “Emerald’s been yammering so much I thought about tossing her overboard.”

Emerald gave a polite, fake laugh. “As if you could.”  
“We could find out. Then you could beg for a life jacket. ‘Oh please Mercury, show some mercy. I know I can be an irritating brat, but I’ll polish your boots to thank you.’” He mocked in a poor imitation of Emerald’s voice.

Emerald seemed ready to draw her pistols, but the fight left her when I started to walk away. “Cinder? Are you okay?”

I stopped. Okay? No. But I can’t be the irrational girl throwing a tantrum at someone long dead. I can’t cry and break down in front of them. Mercury and Emerald have only seen me one way. My demeanor had been unfazed in our travels. I can’t let Aegis beat me again. I won’t let who I’ve become slip away because of a relapse. I won’t allow it, not until this boat is finally far away from this city.

I faced them fully. Emerald was worried and even Mercury seemed curious. I found that weak girl that had risen from the ashes inside me and killed her one final time. “It’s been a long time since I’ve enjoyed a festival. I guess it shows.”

Something at Mercury’s feet caught my eye. Many things. “What are those?”

Mercury, for all his effort put into his laid-back attitude, looked shaken. Color rose to his pale face as he stupidly tried to hide the plastic toys behind his boots. “Nothing,” he muttered.

Emerald, the master thief she was, would never let an opportunity like this slip by. “Turns out our friend Mercury here has a knack for carnival games. You should have seen him all bright-eyed at each stand.” She picked up a plush snake on top of the pile. “I believe this one was for Whack-O-Grimm. Grand prize. Took him a dozen tries.” She wrapped the plush around her neck like a scarf, making hissing sounds as she smiled.

Mercury tried to pull the toy away, which made Emerald laugh. Even I felt myself crack a grin. “You didn’t have to take them, you know.”  
Mercury finally freed his snake and tossed it none too gentle on his prize stash. “I had to prove I won.”

“In that case, don’t be embarrassed. They’re trophies so act as such.” I bent and picked up a large bowler hat with an exaggerated brim. I plopped it on my head. It almost covered my eyes. “If you have the confidence, no one will question it. Even about a bunch of kiddie toys.”  
They were shocked. I’d never acted like this in front of them. Emerald broke first, doubling over as she clutched her stomach, laughter bubbling out so hard she started crying. Mercury followed her, to a lesser degree. He pulled out his Scroll and aimed the camera at me. I tipped the brim and flashed a smile. I heard the click. 

Their laughter grew louder.

I adjusted the bowler as I felt the exhaustion of the day evaporate. I picked the right people for my team.

* * *

Night had fallen. The ferry was miles away from Aegis and its barrier. Mercury was snoring in our cabin, passed out after playing some fighting game of his Scroll with a fake sheriff badge pinned to his chest. Emerald had been playing against him, fake jewelry on every limb she had. When he conked out, she snatched the device and continued on her own. She had always been a night owl.

I rose from the bunk and excused myself for some air. The night breeze was cool, the scent of saltwater underneath. I found the stern of the boat and leaned against the railing. Aegis was far back, but I felt like I could make out the highest points of the stone barricade. The moon was as full as it could be with its shattered pieces hovering around it. The stars shone without a cloud in sight. It was a nice night.

I reached into a pouch at my belt and drew out a necklace. Its silver links were small, a simple accessory. Pem had rushed to put it on me to finish my wedding attire. In the rush to get rid of the dress, I had overlooked the necklace. It hadn’t been until Salem carried me away when I realized it was still around my neck. 

I don’t know why I kept it. It held no meaning to me, and it had belonged to Pem of all people. It should have been thrown away immediately. And yet, I stored it until I forgot it existed, surprising myself the next time I stumbled across it. The cycle repeated until I chose to carry it with me.

Coming back to Aegis, I felt her shadow. Pem was all around me. Her ghost forbade my younger self from attending the festival each year. She appeared around corners before I could see her, in the flash of the sun on glass. In the corner of my eye, a formless wraith. 

Her phantom had never bothered me until today. Maybe it was Aegis, or the prospect of returning to my mother’s grave. Pem rose from the dead to haunt me.

I couldn’t remember my former father’s face. It was an unfocused blur on top of an immaculate suit. My mother was hazy, but she was still present in different ways. I don’t think I could ever fully forget Enyo and Deino, but it took me a moment to recall their features. Pem, though, was clear. Her silver eyes and matching attire. The way she held herself away from the parties and admirers. How she would get mad or calm or troubled. I remember her bleeding in the rain. 

It was a strange thought, one I couldn’t place as upsetting or easing, but Pem had never lied to me. She didn’t like me, she hurt me, but she didn’t hate me until the end. She was blunt, speaking her mind to me without the strain of sugaring her words to spare my feelings. A lie never crossed her lips.

I don’t know when I realized it, but I had been comparing myself to Pem. When I trained, it was to become stronger than her, faster, smarter. The thought was distant but constant, and it pushed me to press against my limits when I should have failed. Do I still see her as my comparison? Had I finally surpassed her?

I will never forgive her, but maybe I could understand her. She had a wish to fulfill and I was her obstacle. Maybe I started doing what she had done when our paths had crossed. Something to overcome to reach our goal. 

Was she somewhere beyond this world, holding her daughters close, the happy family she had been wishing for? Why did the thought bring peace to me instead of fire?

I could let this necklace go, let it sink to the bottom of the sea. I could close my fist around it and melt the metal into silvery goo. Infinite ways to discard this piece of jewelry from the woman who harmed me. I didn’t let go.

What had I told Mercury? Was this my trophy, proof of my victory? No, that wasn’t right. It was more of a… memento. A reminder of a time that I strive to separate from. 

I looked up at the broken moon. Pem had earned her namesake with that celestial body as a symbol. Maybe I could never be rid of her.

Watching the moon’s reflection on the water, I could almost see Pem on the waves. Her eyes watched me as they always did. Maybe I had dozed or my mind had wondered, but the apparition seemed so real. Pem watched me for a while more, eyes on a woman that had killed the bruised girl that the Huntress had tormented, erasing her identity and claiming a new one. She was looking at Cinder, not the girl that had lost her name.

I blinked and she was gone. My thoughts cleared. I continued to gaze out at the water.

In a few days, we would land at Beacon. We would whittle away and make our move. I would find Amber and end her, claiming the other half of the Fall Maiden’s power. The craving was almost a roar. We would start the fall of the Academies and claim the treasures underneath. We would bring the world to its knees.

But tonight I’ll remain under the watch of the moon. I’ll stand vigil in the silence of the night, accompanied only by the mutterings of the waves. For once, I’ll let myself grieve for my early years. The girl that no one would remember.

For tonight, I’ll pay my respects to her and the happy story she should have lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked on this fanfic on and off for over a year and a half, long before I started posting it on this site. It started as a random idea to write about because I was bored. I didn't think I would ever finish it. It's been one of my favorite stories to write and I had a lot of fun. I got pretty attached and I realized I started tearing up when I was writing Cinder's final scene of the ferry. It's weird to think it's actually done.
> 
> Thank you for everyone that took the time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this when I was bored and stumped, and I've got a lot more involved in it than expected. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
